


За бортом

by MirroringGlass



Category: 'Гарри Поттер', ['Роулинг Джоан «Гарри Поттер»', ] - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Aristocracy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Parody, Post-Canon, dramione - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass
Summary: Представьте, что у вашего заклятого врага амнезия и, теоретически, он поверит во все, что вы ему скажете... Вы смогли бы отказать себе в таком удовольствии?Гермиона Грейнджер не смогла.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	1. Глава 1

Гермиона Грейнджер не могла похвастаться обостренной интуицией. Делая прогнозы на будущее, она предпочитала опираться на факты, а не на «дурные знаки» или «добрые предзнаменования». Но в тот день и логика, и зачатки интуиции, и горький опыт говорили ей об одном: вензель семьи Малфой на корме корабля - не просто дурной знак, а отвратительный. Но плачевное финансовое положение вкупе с безрассудной гриффиндорской храбростью заставили ее заглушить все сигналы бедствия, которые взбудораженный мозг генерировал в надежде, что женщина одумается, откажется от работы и просто отправится домой. Она глубоко вздохнула, подняла подбородок повыше и взошла на палубу небольшой белоснежной яхты только для того, чтобы тут же пожалеть об этом.

— Грейнджер! — Драко Малфой стоял, прислонившись к двери рубки. Безукоризненный костюм-тройка, в который он был одет, не слишком подходил для морской прогулки, так что он либо трансгрессировал сюда прямо из поместья, либо провел несколько часов перед зеркалом. — Я сначала не поверил, увидев эту фамилию в списке заклинателей «Финнес и партнеры», думал, может, у тебя есть родственники. Но потом вспомнил, что все они поголовно магглы и Грейнджер-волшебница на этом континенте только одна. 

— Спасибо за проявленное доверие, мистер Малфой, — скучающим тоном протянула она и вытащила из рукава волшебную палочку. — В вашей смете указаны навигационные чары и несколько видов самопроизвольной коррекции курса в зависимости от подводного ландшафта. Я бы хотела приступить к работе как можно скорее. Деньги вперед.

— Оплата сдельная, — жестко оборвал он. — Приступай.

Но как только она подняла палочку и первые нити заклятий коснулись корпуса судна, Малфой оттолкнулся от двери и направился прямиком к Гермионе.

— Грейнджер, — приближаясь, повторял он. — Грейнджер в конторе по зачарованию магических средств передвижения. И это после столь многообещающего старта в Министерстве магии на должности сотрудника Отдела по надзору за магическими существами! Что же произошло? Так увлеклась борьбой за права домашних эльфов, что решила занять место одного из них в семействе Уизли?

Палочка в руке Гермионы дрогнула. Долг требовал игнорировать издевки и закончить работу, в конце концов, ее тут минут на двадцать, а жить на эти деньги они с Хьюго и Роузи смогут как минимум месяц. Но распаленное гневом сердце отчаянно боролось за идею воткнуть волшебную палочку, гениальное изобретение магического сообщества, тончайшей настройки инструмент по взаимодействию с силами самой природы, единственное безмерно важное приобретение для любого волшебника, в глаз этого высокомерного мерзавца.

— И, учитывая, что ты снова Грейнджер, а не Уизли, ты и с этой задачей не справилась. 

— Не отвлекайте меня от работы, — совершая очередной пасс дрожащей рукой, попросила она.

— Если ты завалишь заказ, тебя уволят, — почти ласково напомнил он. — Трудно, наверное, безработной женщине кормить двоих детей.

Гермиона почувствовала, как по спине медленно сползает капля пота и влага пропитывает воротничок свежей белоснежной рубашки. Если она сейчас, прямо сейчас прервет наложение навигационных заклятий и выкрикнет «Ступефай!» в лицо Драко Малфоя, он не успеет среагировать, и тогда… 

И тогда она проведет остаток жизни в Азкабане, и статус героя Второй Магической войны ей ничем не поможет. Возможно, помог бы десять лет назад, когда она, Гарри и Рон находились на пике славы, но не сейчас, поскольку слава быстротечна, а деньги в сейфах Малфоев лежат веками.

— Если я завалю его достаточно хорошо, — напряженно проговорила она, наплевав на официально-деловой тон, — ни тебя, ни твою паршивую посудину никто больше никогда не увидит, Малфой. 

Оскорблять ее, используя информацию о ее семье, было низко, тем более что даже если бы она хотела, она не могла ответить тем же. Гермиона знала, что Драко женат на Астории Гринграсс, что у них есть сын по имени Скорпиус, но это была единственная информация, которой она располагала. И этого катастрофически мало для контратаки. 

— Полегче, миссис Грейнджер! — оскалился он в ответ, обходя ее со спины. — Эта «паршивая посудина» стоит больше, чем ты, твой бывший муж и вся его семья способны заработать в течение жизни. К тому же «Финнес и партнеры» между таким клиентом, как я, и таким работником, как ты, выберут меня. А я ведь могу пожаловаться на угрозы…

И Гермиона замолчала. В течение следующих десяти минут ей довелось выслушать множество мерзких предположений о причинах развода с Роном Уизли, а также о том, кто на самом деле является отцом ее детей, и о том, чем ей придется зарабатывать, если «Финнес и партнеры» не станут продлевать с ней контракт. Но уже через три с половиной минуты она не могла с точностью ответить самой себе на вопрос, почему нельзя использовать на людях заклинание под названием «Круциатус». Может, существуют исключения и при определенных обстоятельствах все-таки можно? Потому что обстоятельства в данный момент прямо-таки вынуждают…

— Достаточно, — опустив руки, проговорила она. Воздух на палубе маленькой яхты все еще дрожал, возмущенный потоками энергии. — Я закончила и хочу получить свою оплату.

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Малфой, — почему бы и нет? Но, знаешь, если у тебя такие проблемы с деньгами, что ты способна выслушивать оскорбления от нанимателя в течение получаса, может, еще и переспишь со мной? Я накину двадцатку сверху. 

Гермиона отступила на несколько шагов, подойдя вплотную к бортам лодки. Она знала, что Драко может быть беспринципным ублюдком, когда захочет, но чтобы настолько…

— Иди к черту! — сквозь зубы прошипела она.

— Полагаю, это значит «Нет»? — он в притворном удивлении поднял светлые брови и вздохнул. — Жаль, а ведь это тот самый случай, когда от благотворительности можно получить немного удовольствия… - он сделал несколько шагов навстречу, и Гермиона задержала дыхание, когда он подошел совсем близко и улыбнулся. — Не смею задерживать!

Резкий толчок в грудь заставил ее потерять равновесие, и с визгом, совершенно неподобающим гриффиндорской львице, она упала за борт. Первое, что она увидела, как только, кашляя, вынырнула на поверхность, был Драко Малфой с небольшим мешком галеонов в руке. 

— Ты забыла деньги, — сказал он и швырнул мешок в воду.

— Да будь ты проклят! — в ярости заорала она. Настолько чистой, ничем незамутненной злобы ей не приходилось испытывать за всю свою жизнь, а жизнь эта включала Вторую Магическую войну, где поводов было достаточно. Она могла бы орать до тех пор, пока не охрипнет, но деньги уходили под воду все глубже, и шанс вернуть их уменьшался с каждой секундой.

***

— Ма-ам? — настороженно протянул Хьюго, открывая дверь. — Ты как-то… поздно сегодня. 

Шлепая босыми ногами по деревянному полу, Гермиона вошла в дом. С ее волос и одежды все еще капала вода, но Хьюго Уизли в свои неполных девять лет был настолько тактичен, что «не заметил» этого. К тому же на улице разыгрался ужасный шторм, и мальчик, должно быть, подумал, что мама промокла под дождем.

— Трудный день, парень, — осипшим голосом проговорила она. — Роуз уже спит?

— Ага.

— И тебе пора, — осторожно опускаясь в кресло, она через силу улыбнулась.

— Но, мам…

— Мне не нужна помощь. Завтра я буду в порядке. Пожалуйста, иди спать.

Как только на втором этаже стихло шлепанье босых ног, Гермиона уронила голову на руки и разрыдалась. Она все-таки достала деньги, на ее счастье лодка стояла довольно близко к берегу, и глубина была не более трех метров. Но вода была мутной, и простое «Акцио» не срабатывало в таких условиях. И хотя она перепробовала много других заклинаний, поднять мешок со дна с помощью магии не удалось.

Ей пришлось нырнуть раз тридцать, прежде чем она нащупала мешок. 

Гермиона устала, потому что ей пришлось провести полтора часа в воде, но гораздо больше ее измотала бессильная ярость. Почему она позволила так обращаться с собой? Почему не развернулась, как только поняла, с кем придется иметь дело? Если бы она отказалась от этой работы, компания просто подрядила бы кого-то другого.

«Ты всегда была умной девочкой, — стягивая с себя мокрую одежду, она продолжала всхлипывать, — но сегодня ты поступила, как последняя идиотка!»

Даже если бы она не получила другого заказа в скором времени, Гермиона всегда могла попросить помощи у бывшего мужа. Они не ненавидели друг друга, как большинство разведенных супругов, но все же встреч старались избегать настолько, насколько это возможно. Оба не могли смириться с мыслью, что все, что они сделали в браке за десять лет, — это сделали друг друга несчастными. И если Рон хотел о чем-то ей сообщить или забрать детей на недельку в Нору, он просто присылал сову и всегда спрашивал, не нужна ли Гермионе помощь.

Если бы она не была слишком горда, чтобы просто принять эту помощь, ей не пришлось бы сегодня так отчаянно бороться за свои деньги. И выслушивать оскорбления тоже не пришлось бы.

Миссис Гермиона Грейнджер уснула, едва добравшись до постели. И даже свирепый ветер, грозящий порывами выбить хрупкие стекла в доме, не разбудил ее.

***

— Мам, там дерево в саду упало! Можно мы сделаем палатку? — кто-то настойчиво тряс ее за плечо. — Ну можно? Можно?

— Можно, — не открывая глаз, проворчала она. — Только не вздумайте брать для этого чистое белье. 

Голова ужасно болела, а в горле пересохло настолько, что Гермиона всерьез задалась вопросом, не приснилось ли ей это свидание с Малфоем после самой отвязной попойки в ее жизни? Но мокрая одежда все еще валялась перед креслом, а мешок с золотыми галеонами — в прихожей, так что такую возможность пришлось исключить. Со вздохом она поднялась с постели, подобрала одежду и включила телевизор в гостиной. Вчерашний шторм оказался довольно серьезным, и, наливая себе кофе, она слушала о поваленных деревьях, выбитых стеклах, оборванных проводах, разбившихся лодках и…

— …был обнаружен неизвестный белый мужчина тридцати-тридцати пяти лет, — вещал телевизор. 

Гермиона глотнула кофе и подняла глаза на экран. На экране потрепанный Драко Малфой в больничной пижаме орал на врачей и грозно размахивал руками, но его, кажется, никто не слушал. Гермиона закашлялась, кофе хлынул через нос, но диктор в телевизоре оставался невозмутим:

— …диагностировали полную амнезию. Просьба всем, кто знает что-либо о личности пострадавшего, откликнуться как можно скорее.

— Бедняжка! — злобно прокашляла она, утирая слезы. — Совсем один в жестоком мире магглов! Держу пари, он даже не знает, как телефоном пользоваться…

Стоп. 

Знает ли она что-нибудь о личности пострадавшего? О, еще как знает! Гораздо больше, чем он сам на данный момент…

И если он не знает, кто он такой, почему бы кому-нибудь не просветить его в этом плане? 

— Дети! — высунувшись в окно, крикнула она. Роуз и Хьюго тут же попытались спрятать новый пододеяльник, испачканный в земле, за своими спинами, но у них ничего не вышло. 

— Ма, там ничего другого не было в шкафу, честное слово!

— Бросьте это и идите сюда, — отмахнулась она от оправданий. — У меня для вас есть игра поинтереснее…


	2. Глава 2

Глава психиатрического отделения местной больницы оказалась миловидной женщиной лет пятидесяти, она вежливо поприветствовала Гермиону и не стала скрывать вздох облегчения, когда та сказала ей, за кем пришла.

— Слава Богу, мадам! — воскликнула она, и круглые очки на ее носу подпрыгнули от восторга. — Не поймите меня неправильно, но ваш муж оказался… очень требовательным пациентом. Додумался до того, что приказал перевести его в отдельную палату! И, представляете, нам все-таки пришлось это сделать! Потому что иначе другие пациенты рано или поздно вышвырнули бы его в окно. 

— Я их совершенно в этом не виню, — мягко улыбнулась Гермиона. 

Психиатр наскоро собрала необходимые документы и буквально потащила ее за собой по узким больничным коридорам. 

— Пару раз он швырнул поднос с едой в медсестру, заявив, что он слишком важная персона, чтобы есть эти помои, — врач закатила глаза, — но спустя пару дней голод взял свое, и если подносы и долетали до персонала, то только пустые. Скажите, у него раньше наблюдались признаки мании величия?

— Ну, — закинула удочку миссис Грейнджер, — как-то раз он так набрался, что бегал по дому с ножкой от стула, воображая, что он маг, а это его волшебная палочка.

— «Волшебная палочка!» — фыркнула женщина и поправила съезжающие на нос очки. – Герр Фрейд был бы счастлив иметь такого пациента!

— Несомненно, мадам, — кивнула Гермиона и широко улыбнулась. 

Все складывалось просто прекрасно: у Драко не было при себе палочки, и он не помнил о том, что он волшебник, иначе весь персонал больницы был бы уже знаком с этой разновидностью бреда. 

Наконец, женщины остановились перед одной из больничных дверей, из палаты доносились звуки настолько красноречивые, что Гермиона невольно заслушалась.

— Как вы смеете?! Да вы знаете, кто я такой?!

— Да ты сам не знаешь, кто ты такой!

— Это совершенно не меняет сути! Уберите эту дрянь немедленно, я скорее умру от голода, чем попробую что-то похожее на смесь желе и навоза! 

Психиатр страдальчески вздохнула и открыла дверь, кивком она дала понять медбрату, что его мучения окончены. Парень вытер пот со лба и тут же исчез за дверью.

— Забирайте, — махнула она рукой в сторону бледного от бешенства Малфоя, стоящего босиком напротив больничного окна. — Найденные при нем вещи и одежду получите в регистратуре на выходе. 

Огромная поношенная больничная пижама свисала с него, как с пугала, но на лице каким-то чудом сохранилось выражение брезгливого высокомерия. Впрочем, оно сменилось гневом, как только врач представила ему Гермиону. 

— Я не знаю эту женщину и никуда с ней не пойду, — прорычал пациент и злобно уставился на свою так называемую супругу.

— Если возникнут проблемы, — скрываясь за дверью, проговорила психиатр, — я выделю вам смирительную рубашку, кляп и четырех крепких парней в помощь.

— Нам это не понадобится, — сладко улыбнулась Гермиона. — Правда, дорогой?

— Я вас не знаю.

— Это совершенно нормально, — успокаивающе промурлыкала она. — У тебя амнезия, и некоторое время ты ничего не будешь помнить о себе. Врачи обещают, что скоро память вернется, а пока… Меня зовут Гермиона, и я твоя жена.

— А как зовут меня? 

— Дик.

— А фамилия? 

— МакФакер.

Повисла продолжительная пауза. Судя по всему, Гермиона нанесла серьезный удар по его системе представлений о себе. Ничего, это только начало…

— Ты шутишь, что ли? — от неожиданности маска высокомерия слетела с его лица, обнажив растерянность и удивление.

Гермиона весело рассмеялась и продолжила:

— Расслабься, дорогой, при заключении брака ты взял мою фамилию — Грейнджер, так что вот уже десять лет никто не называет тебя МакФак, — она ностальгически вздохнула. — А жаль, ты так забавно краснел, когда слышал это… 

— Напомни послать моим родителям письмо с требованием подробных объяснений этой нелепой ситуации. Я уверен, что уже тридцать лет назад называть сына Диком было совершенно безответственно, не говоря уже о том, что смена фамилии не представляет абсолютно никакой проблемы. Неужели они не могли просто... 

— Не знаю, возможно, они просто очень гордились древностью рода Мак... 

— Хватит! — вскипел он и действительно покраснел. — Это возмутительно! Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-либо еще упоминала эту фамилию. 

— Как скажешь, дорогой, — пожала плечами она и вытащила из сумки рубашку, брюки и обувь. — Я принесла твою одежду.

Некоторое время он задумчиво рассматривал потертые джинсы и футболку, порванную в нескольких местах, затем растерянно оглядел комнату в поисках ширмы или чего-то подобного и только потом поинтересовался:

— Ты не собираешься отвернуться?

— Отвернуться? — вскинула брови она. — Дорогой, мы женаты десять лет, у нас двое детей. Поверь мне, на данный момент я помню как выглядят твои гениталии лучше, чем ты сам. 

Мистер Дик Грейнджер окинул свою супругу долгим взглядом, но все же снял пижамную рубашку и не без отвращения залез в футболку, которая оказалась ему катастрофически велика.

— Я что, был… толще?

— Ага, — удовлетворенно кивнула Гермиона. Ей пришлось обзвонить всех своих друзей, чтобы найти старую футболку именно такого размера. — Ты недооценил пользу больничной диеты. Она помогла тебе скинуть несколько фунтов.

Когда он стянул штаны, Гермиона почувствовала, что пялиться на него и одновременно делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, становится все труднее. В конце концов, она была в разводе уже около года…

— Ох, — вырвалось у нее.

— Что такое? — хмуро бросил он, застегивая ширинку.

— Ничего, просто твой зад, он… — она вздохнула еще раз, — прямо как в тот день, когда мы познакомились! В том стриптиз-клубе было много танцоров, но только ты так вертел своей задницей, что у меня закружилась голова. И, засовывая четвертую двадцатку за лямку твоих трусов, я подумала, что дешевле будет просто выйти за тебя замуж. Это была любовь с первого взгляда!

Судя по выражению лица мистера Грейнджера, его картина мира только что дала здоровенную трещину. Что бы он ни думал о любви до этого момента, он явно представлял ее как-то по-другому. Гермиона и не думала, что он может быть еще бледнее, чем сейчас… но проверить все равно стоило.

— К несчастью, городок у нас маленький, и тот клуб закрылся много лет назад. Ты остался без работы, растолстел, и твоя божественная задница вышла в тираж. С тех пор ты сидишь дома с детьми, а я пытаюсь свести концы с концами.

Не давая Малфою времени на то, чтобы смириться с ролью толстого безработного стриптизера-неудачника, Гермиона осторожно подошла к нему, взяла под локоть и потянула к выходу.

— Пойдем, милый. Роуз и Хьюго так соскучились по тебе… 

***

Роуз и Хьюго были хорошо проинструктированы. Подъезжая к дому, Гермиона заметила сына, показывающего ей большой палец с крыши гаража, и рыжую голову дочери где-то в зарослях гортензии.

— И это наш дом? — севшим голосом спросил Драко, как только вышел из машины и его взгляду предстал маленький двухэтажный коттедж. И размер дома, и его отделка вдруг показались ему чем-то ужасно, непоправимо неправильным.

— Вообще-то он не наш, — захлопывая дверь своего пикапа, усмехнулась Гермиона. — Мы просто живем здесь до тех пор, пока я в состоянии за него платить. Если со мной что-то случится, мы все окажемся на улице. Возьми продукты, любовь моя. Я так устала сегодня…

На самом деле ей совершенно не нужны были семь фунтов картофеля, десять банок консервированных бобов и два мешка крупы, но отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть, как лорд Драко Малфой будет тащить это все к дому, она не смогла. Глядя на то, как он, сгибаясь под тяжестью сумок, открывает калитку, она вскинула руку и подала детям знак.

Первой с места сорвалась Роуз, от ее визга закладывало уши. Трудно поверить, что пятилетняя девочка способна выдавать такие частоты, если не знать, что ее бабушка – Молли Уизли, ветеран семейных скандалов и мастер художественной постройки взрослых сыновей.

— Па-а-ап! — визжала она. — Папочка, папуля!

Гермиона никогда не видела, как людей поражает инфаркт, но что-то ей подсказывало, что в эту секунду Малфой был весьма близок к этому состоянию. Роуз обхватила его колени и сжала их с такой силой, что Драко потерял равновесие и только чудом остался на ногах. В этот момент с крыши сорвался Хьюго. С криком «Привет, пап!» он спланировал ему прямо на спину, из-за чего все трое с криками и визгом повалились на садовую дорожку. 

И пока дети развлекали мистера Малфоя игрой под названием "Все, что вы когда-либо хотели сделать со своим родным отцом, но боялись сломать ему хребет", Гермиона прошла мимо них в дом и устроилась напротив окна гостиной с чашкой чая в руках. 

Вечер обещал быть долгим.


	3. Глава 3

На следующий день Гермиона получила новый заказ, а дети — торжественное разрешение не ходить в школу и задание присмотреть за «папой». Закрывая за собой дверь, она бросила взгляд на Хьюго, тот потирал руки в предвкушении. На обед у него был запланирован обстрел едой условного противника. Условный противник спал на диване в гостиной и ничего не подозревал о своей участи. Роуз не выпускала из рук совершенно случайно забытую матерью косметичку. Вряд ли девочка планировала что-то сознательно, но Гермиона знала, что случается, если в руки ей попадает эта вещь, а где-то рядом бродит ничего не подозревающая жертва.

Все утро, разбирая пыльные фолианты с заклятиями в конторе, Гермиона умирала от любопытства. К обеду она решила, что камеры наблюдения в доме — не такая уж плохая идея, а ближе к концу рабочего дня и думать забыла о том, как превратить подержанную «Хонду» в универсальный батискаф для погружения на дно Марианской впадины за особенно редкими ингредиентами для зелий. Если кто-то и платил за работу больше Малфоев, так это одержимые исследователи. Будь у Гермионы достаточно денег, она давно присоединилась бы к ним.

Возвращаясь домой, она превысила скорость как минимум вдвое, но так как ее старенький пикап был зачарован ею лично, на свете не нашлось бы ни одного дорожного инспектора, способного заметить это. 

В доме было тихо. Даже слишком. Побродив по комнатам, она обнаружила печального Хьюго, сидящего в обнимку с подушкой в собственной спальне. Перья из этой подушки ровным слоем покрывали пол. Судя по всему, тут кто-то славно повеселился сегодня, но почему тогда ее сын выглядит таким несчастным?

— Эй, парень! — ободряюще улыбнулась она. — Я думала, у тебя сегодня по расписанию бой на картофелинах? Он что, не состоялся?

— Состоялся, — буркнул мальчик. Он запустил руку в волосы и вытащил оттуда пригоршню перьев. — После первого залпа противник перешел в нападение и заорал: «Сударь, вы нанесли мне оскорбление! Я вызываю вас на дуэль! В качестве оружия я выбираю подушки! Защищайтесь!»

— И как прошло? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.

— А ты не видишь? — исподлобья глянул он на мать. — Я проиграл.

Хьюго и Гермиона синхронно вздохнули. Она смутно догадывалась, что Малфой не станет долго терпеть подобное обращение. Судя по всему, ему было достаточно первой встречи с детьми, когда они чуть не задушили его, а потом не желали с него слазить в течение нескольких часов. Вчера он еле добрался до дивана, на который ему указала жена, и даже не стал изображать из себя принцессу на горошине, жалуясь, что ложе недостойно его королевской задницы. Сегодня он решил на корню пресечь детский произвол и, надо сказать, нашел довольно изящное решение.

Присев на кровать рядом с сыном, она ободряюще похлопала его по спине.

— Я уверена, что ты сможешь взять реванш. 

— Мам, он в три раза старше и в полтора раза выше меня! Какой реванш?

— Он просто сжульничал, — подмигнула она. — На самом деле оружие имеет право выбрать тот, кого вызывают на дуэль, а не тот, кто вызывает. 

— Правда?

— Да.

И как только Хьюго пустился в размышления о том, что лучше выбрать в качестве оружия отмщения — «Нинтендо» или «Сегу» — Гермиона решила, что он уже достаточно оправился от поражения. Когда она прошла поочередно в кухню и ванную, выяснилось, что восстания машин, на которое она так рассчитывала, тоже не произошло. Постиранное белье криво висело на заднем дворе, посуда была вымыта, на плите в кастрюле стояло… нечто, напоминающее обойный клей и кашу с комочками одновременно. И, тем не менее, это была еда, и в процессе ее приготовления никто не пострадал. Обратившись за разъяснениями к сыну, она узнала, что временный папа действительно не знал, как обращаться с бытовой техникой, но он додумался спросить об этом у детей. 

Драко Малфой, может, и был высокомерным ублюдком, но он не был идиотом. 

А жаль.

— Матерь Божья, — открывая кастрюлю с загадочным варевом, пробурчала миссис Грейнджер себе под нос, — что это такое?

— Фрикасе из курицы под белым соусом.

Гермиона хмыкнула и опустила крышку. Похоже, что Драко знал, из чего должно состоять это блюдо, но не знал, как именно его приготовить, что неудивительно — эти сведения хранились в голове домашнего эльфа семейства Малфоев, а никак не в его собственной. 

Обернувшись на голос, Гермиона собралась было отпустить какой-нибудь остроумный комментарий по этому поводу, но вдруг взвизгнула и отпрыгнула в сторону. Она вжалась в противоположную от входа стену и панически нащупывала палочку в рукаве, пока не поняла, что мужская фигура в дверях, с лицом, напоминающим открытую рану и зияющими черными провалами на месте глаз — это всего лишь ее так называемый муж. И, похоже, он ничуть не обеспокоен тем, что происходит с его лицом.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать, — сказал он и протяжно зевнул, сверкнув белоснежными зубами из-под кровавой маски. — Я спал и не слышал, как ты пришла.

«В смысле не хотел?! — все еще смотря на него огромными от ужаса глазами, думала она. — Такой макияж требует нескольких часов работы и полной концентрации!»

В дверной проем рядом с ним вдруг заглянула Роуз, и все встало на свои места. Пальцы девочки, перемазанные в алой помаде, оставляли следы на белоснежной краске стен. Едва придя в себя, Гермиона простилась с полугодовым запасом своей косметики. Что же, она знала, на что идет, когда оставляла дочь наедине со своей косметичкой и ничего не подозревающей жертвой. Она просто не рассчитывала на столь впечатляющий результат.

— Что с твоими руками, милая? — нахмурился Драко. 

Понимая, что он вот-вот обнаружит изменения в своем имидже, Гермиона поспешила вмешаться.

— Дорогой, — не давая Роуз вставить слово, позвала она, — будь так добр, принеси полотенце из ванной. Оно висит рядом с зеркалом.

Пожав плечами, он отправился в ванную. Спустя пару секунд дом огласил крик, полный ужаса и отчаяния. Гермиона подошла к дочери и заговорщицки ей подмигнула, девочка на секунду просияла, но затем все же расстроилась. 

— Я думала, ему понравится…

— Он в восторге, — прыснула миссис Грейнджер и подняла ладонь. — Дай пять, детка!


	4. Глава 4

В пух и прах проигравшись Хьюго в «Нинтендо», Драко должен был до конца недели заправлять за него постель, и он делал это с выражением вселенской скорби на лице, но отказаться не мог, поскольку игорный долг — святое дело для джентльмена. Хьюго злорадствовал только первые два дня, а потом смягчился. Как и все Уизли, мстительным он не был.

— Пап! — забросив школьную сумку на лестницу, ведущую в детскую, заорал он. — Я сегодня в школе немного порылся в интернете и нашел, как готовить этот твой фрик-суп!

— Фрикасе, — машинально поправил Драко, не отрываясь от процесса сортировки детских вещей. — Где, извини, ты рылся?

— Не важно, — отмахнулся мальчик и сунул ему в руки бумагу, испещренную мелким машинным шрифтом. — Смотри, тут все по шагам расписано.

Гермиона, наблюдавшая эту сцену из своего любимого кресла, нахмурилась и жестом попросила сына подойти. Она отложила в сторону учебник по автомобилестроению. Из-за этой скучной книги она уже трижды прокляла подержанную «Хонду», над которой работала.

— Эй, приятель! — зашипела она. — Ты на чьей стороне вообще?

— Да ладно тебе, мама, — поморщился Хьюго. — Подумаешь, он обзывался в детстве! С тех пор столько времени прошло. Остынь уже.

Гермиона поджала губы и ничего не ответила. Как только Хью ушел в свою комнату, она, не скрывая досады, вздохнула. Она не рассказала детям всего, что произошло между ней и Малфоем. Просто сказала, что он дразнил ее в школе и она хочет подшутить над ним в ответ. Не могла же она, в самом деле, сказать пятилетней дочке и девятилетнему сыну: «Он поливал меня и вашего отца грязью в течение получаса, назвал вас рыжими выродками, а потом предложил трахнуться за двадцатку!»

Это было бы не педагогично.

Возвращаться к чтению не было никакого смысла: механика и магия сочетались плохо, то и дело вступая в противоречия. Именно из-за этого она не держала дома компьютеров и даже телефонов. Вздохнув, Гермиона поднялась с места, громко объявила, что уходит, и покинула дом.

Проводив жену внимательным взглядом, мистер Грейнджер услышал, как громко хлопнула дверь, и нахмурился. Но долго раздумывать над тем, какая муха ее укусила, не мог — было слишком много работы. Не то чтобы шкафы в этом доме требовали немедленной ревизии, просто он надеялся найти там какие-нибудь памятные вещи, которые вернут ему хоть немного собственного прошлого. Но содержимое шкафов не вызывало ничего, кроме зевоты, пока среди косметики Гермионы ему не попался небольшой бумажный сверток. Внутри лежал красивый шелковый платок с вензелем «Д. Малфой», несколько запонок с красивыми серебристыми змеями на темном фоне и… дорогие часы. Слишком дорогие. Он не мог сказать точно, откуда знает это, но часы были дороже дома, в котором жила его семья, и земли, на которой этот дом стоял.

Это вызывало некоторые… вопросы.

***

Постепенно жизнь в доме миссис Грейнджер приходила в какое-то подобие жизни, которую люди называют «нормальной». Теперь ей необязательно было сломя голову мчаться домой, чтобы позаботиться о детях, она знала, что без нее с ними ничего не случится. И с огромным удовольствием она посвящала работе столько времени, сколько требовалось. Когда она возвращалась домой, Роуз и Хьюго уже спали, сделав свои домашние задания и приготовив одежду для похода в школу на следующий день. И ей требовалась просто нечеловеческая ловкость и смекалка, чтобы попасть в свою комнату и не встретиться по дороге с человеком, который сделал все это возможным.

Потому что все знают, чем занимаются родители, когда дети спят, а в планы миссис Грейнджер эта сторона семейной жизни совершенно не входила.

Собираясь на работу утром, она ловила на себе подозрительные взгляды так называемого супруга и отчаянно делала вид, будто все в порядке. Она одновременно и боялась, и надеялась на то, что скоро он сам догадается обо всем. Потому что прервать эту игру самостоятельно она была уже не в силах.

Вернувшись однажды домой после долгого рабочего дня, она застала детей у телевизора, но не обнаружила Драко.

— Где он? — с затаенной надеждой поинтересовалась она у сына.

«Он все вспомнил и сбежал, все вспомнил и сбежал!» — скрестив пальцы за спиной, про себя повторяла она.

— На работе, — пережевывая сэндвич, ответил Хьюго.

— Что? — опешила она. — Он нашел работу? Почему я не знаю об этом?

— Может, вам надо чаще разговаривать? — с сарказмом, который не был свойственен ему раньше, спросил мальчик.

«О, нет! — Гермиона упала в кресло и в ужасе закрыла рот рукой. — Нет-нет-нет! Что, если его увидит кто-нибудь из знакомых?»

— Я ни на что не намекаю, но с моим папой вы тоже не говорили неделями, — продолжал Хьюго. — Мне нравится Дик. Я не хочу, чтобы он тоже от тебя сбежал.

— Ты слишком мал, чтобы размышлять о таких вещах! — огрызнулась она и тут же пожалела о своих словах, но было поздно. 

Хьюго вскочил на ноги, обиженно засопел, а затем обратился к сестре:

— Пойдем спать, Роуз.

— Но мультики…- попыталась возразить девочка.

— Пойдем, я тебе про Зайчиху Шутиху почитаю.

Роуз тоже встала и последовала в спальню за братом. Она любила сказки больше всего на свете. 

Выключив назойливый телевизор, Гермиона слушала, как на втором этаже все еще обиженный Хьюго бубнит сказку, а Роуз время от времени поправляет его, поскольку знает наизусть каждую интонацию. Простят ли дети ей когда-нибудь то, что она разлюбила их отца? Брак с Роном Уизли сгубили не конфликты или взаимные обиды, это медленно, но верно сделала банальная скука. Рон никогда не интересовался тем, что написано в ее книгах, Гермиона не могла без зевоты слушать разговоры о делах в магазине или очередном матче по квиддичу. Мистер и миссис Уизли продержались даже дольше, чем можно было от них ожидать, прежде чем поняли, что все их старания стать ближе друг к другу попросту бесполезны, потому что ни одному из них не нужны. 

***

Драко вернулся за полночь. К этому моменту Гермиона уже готова была поклясться, что протоптала дыры на ровной поверхности паркета, шагая из стороны в сторону. Первое, что бросилось ей в глаза — он открывал дверь локтем, не прикасаясь к ней руками.

— Хьюго сказал, ты нашел работу на вечер, — неуверенно начала она, — а я даже не знаю, какую…

— В этом городе не так много работы для мужчины, который не держал в руках ничего, кроме шеста, — с горькой усмешкой проговорил он, осторожно стягивая куртку. — В автосервис нужен был кто-то без опыта.

Он прошел на кухню, включил воду в раковине и, болезненно морщась, стал мыть руки, покрытые красными пятнами.

— Что у тебя с руками?

— Красил бампер, — через плечо бросил он. — Переделывал трижды.

Гермиона прикрыла глаза и вздохнула. Он просто не мог знать, что растворители опасны, а работникам сервиса не пришло в голову его предупредить, поскольку для любого маггла это совершенно очевидно. Миссис Грейнджер открыла один из кухонных шкафчиков и достала заживляющую мазь — вещь совершенно необходимую, если в доме есть дети. Эта смесь наполовину состояла из магии, но при использовании не давала никаких фантастических спецэффектов, так что ее можно было использовать, не опасаясь, что Драко заподозрит о чем-то сверхъестественном в этом доме.

— Дай мне руку, — попросила она, и он протянул ей ладонь. Пальцы слегка подрагивали, держать их прямо ему было трудно, обожженные участки кожи уже покрылись тонкой пленкой и стягивали руку.

С тяжелым чувством, что происходящее совершенно неправильно, Гермиона осторожно обрабатывала ожоги. Проклятье! Она не должна ему помогать! Разве замысел не в том, чтобы заставить его страдать? Он, черт возьми, заслужил это!

— Это нормально — ошибаться, пока ты учишься, — стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза, она достала из шкафа бинт и стала осторожно оборачивать тонкие пальцы своего мужа.

«Ненормально, когда это стоит тебе так дорого», — про себя закончила она.

— Это хорошее утешение для Хьюго, ему всего девять, — проговорил он и поднял вторую руку, чтобы она обработала и ее. — Я, если ты заметила, несколько старше. В моем возрасте люди уже не портят все, за что берутся.

— Только если не берутся за что-то новое, — Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и подняла на него глаза. — Слушай, ты не должен… — она запнулась, на миг усомнившись, что парень, сбросивший ее за борт, и парень, содравший руки в кровь, чтобы заработать немного денег для своей семьи — один и тот же человек. — Я отлично справляюсь, правда. Того, что ты делаешь дома, вполне достаточно.

В серых глазах мистера Грейнджера на миг мелькнула печаль, а затем он слабо улыбнулся.

— Если все так замечательно, почему ты избегаешь меня?

Прежде, чем придумать что-нибудь поумнее, она отпрянула и выпалила:

— Я не избегаю тебя!

Его улыбка стала еще печальнее, он поднял забинтованную руку и протянул ее к щеке своей жены.

— Осторожнее, — миссис Грейнджер быстро уклонилась от прикосновения и отступила на шаг. — Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

Наскоро пожелав ему спокойной ночи, Гермиона ретировалась в свою спальню и плотно закрыла за собой дверь. Сердце в груди стучало, как безумное. За последние две недели она окончательно убедилась в том, что Драко Малфой — не идиот, он прекрасно видит, что происходит, и ищет этому объяснение. Однажды он его найдет.


	5. Глава 5

Рабочая неделя выдалась трудной, несмотря на впечатляющие результаты — подержанная «Хонда» уже неплохо плавала, правда, пока только на поверхности воды, а не на глубине десять тысяч метров. Утомляли Гермиону в основном разговоры коллег, в которых все труднее было не принимать участие. «Финнес и партнеры» нанимали исключительно маглорожденных волшебников, поскольку эта категория магов имела огромное преимущество перед чистокровными, которые, бывало, за всю свою жизнь ни под один капот не заглянули, предпочитая улаживать все конфликты с техникой с помощью «Репаро».

Слухи о том, что наследник Благородного Дома Малфоев пропал, все-таки просочились в прессу, хотя официально Малфои заявили, что он отправился в путешествие по Африке вместе со своей женой. И чем более невероятными становились предположения о его судьбе в газетах, тем более гневно реагировали на это коллеги Гермионы.

— Невероятно! — восклицали они. — Стоило одному богатенькому засранцу сбежать от папочки, как газеты подняли пыль до небес! Да он наверняка пьет где-нибудь «Куба Либрэ» и раскуривает гаванские сигары о горячие прелести симпатичных мулаток!

Миссис Грейнджер вежливо улыбалась шутке и смотрела на часы, считая минуты до конца рабочего дня и стараясь не думать о том, что случится, если кто-нибудь узнает, где находится Драко Малфой на самом деле.

Открывая калитку перед домом несколько часов спустя, она уже и думать забыла о какой бы то ни было опасности и потому совершенно не ожидала, что кто-то схватит ее за руку и затащит в заросли гортензии у ограды.

— Тише! Тише! — шипел ей на ухо Драко, пока она пыталась высвободиться. Надо сказать, это было нелегко, поскольку держал он ее крепко. Кроме того, вся его одежда была пропитана водой, вода капала даже с его светлых волос, и понемногу костюм Гермионы тоже промок насквозь. — Успокойся немедленно или нам обоим будет хуже!

— Куда еще хуже? — оглядывая испорченный костюм, она, тем не менее, стала вести себя тише. — Мерзкий мокрый хорек!

— Копы на хвосте! — продолжая прижимать жену к себе правой рукой, левой он чуть раздвинул кустарник, чтобы наблюдать за детьми, которые, как заправские коммандос из телевизора, обшаривали каждый уголок сада и открывали «огонь» по всему, что движется и не движется, но выглядит подозрительно. — Они нашли в кладовой водяные пистолеты, и еще до того, как я сообразил, что это вообще такое, мне пришлось пуститься в бега. Меня преследуют по обвинению в сокрытии конфет… Ты назвала меня хорьком?

— Я всегда тебя так называю.

— И мне это нравится?

Губы Гермионы против воли сложились в улыбку.

— О, да… — протянула она.

Повисла продолжительная пауза, Хьюго и Роуз скрылись за скамейкой в противоположной стороне сада, очевидно выжидая, пока противник выдаст себя сам.

— Я, конечно, мало что помню о нас с тобой, но мне трудно даже представить, что это за игры, в которых мужчина изображает хорька, — прошептал Драко, выходить из убежища он не собирался. — Я понимаю — тигр, лев, или еще кто-нибудь, но хорек… — он глубоко вздохнул, покачал головой и прошептал:   
— Я не предполагал, что твои вкусы настолько специфичны, но если ты настаиваешь…

Через секунду доблестные защитники правопорядка обнаружили место нахождения преступника по истерическому смеху его заложницы.

— Вон они! — вскричал Хьюго, выскочив из-за скамьи. — За гортензией!

Двое взрослых вывалились из кустарника и, спотыкаясь, скрылись за углом дома. Впрочем, найти их было не трудно — Гермиона продолжала хохотать. Согнувшись пополам от смеха, она не могла даже быстро бегать.

— Успокойся сейчас же! — наскоро захлопнув дверь хозяйственной пристройки, прошипел Драко. Ничего не помогало — его жена продолжала смеяться, как безумная.

Она запомнит это сладострастное «Фыр-фыр!» на всю жизнь.

— Гермиона!

Она напишет мемуары и продаст их Рите Скитер.

— Немедленно заткнись!

Да что там, она отдаст их ей бесплатно!

Мир. Должен. Знать.

Потеряв всякую надежду на адекватность своей жены, он просто закрыл ей рот рукой, и она фыркала ему в ладонь еще минут пять, пока дети снаружи сужали круг поиска своих жертв.

— Выходите с поднятыми руками! — пару раз ударив в дверь дулом яркого пластмассового ружья, до отказа наполненного холодной водой, прокричал Хьюго. Роузи хладнокровно целилась в дверь из-за его плеча.

— Мы не станем вести переговоры с террористами!

— Это все из-за тебя, — проворчал мистер Грейнджер и отпустил свою жену, благо ее истерика постепенно сошла на нет. — Если ты знаешь способ оттянуть наш расстрел, сейчас самое время им поделиться.

Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула. Возможно, она действительно знала способ…

— Фу-у-у! — взвизгнула Роузи, как только ее брат распахнул дверь. — Телячьи нежности!

— Ну вот обязательно прямо сейчас? — Хьюго закатил глаза и, бросив пистолет на землю, отправился куда-то вглубь сада. Роуз побежала за ним. — Я же был в шаге от победы!

Она всего лишь обняла его и поцеловала в щеку, но дети были ужасно стеснительны, они не могли на это смотреть.

— Ты меня обманула.

— Прости, не удержалась. Хорьком тебя дразнили в школе. Я никогда тебя так не называла.

— А как называла?

— Я… — она попыталась придумать еще что-нибудь забавное, но не смогла. Все бледнело перед недавним приступом смеха. — Я не помню…

— Да неужели? — он улыбнулся и только в этот момент Гермиона поняла, что все еще обнимает его. — И у кого из нас амнезия?

«Беги!» — отчаянно вопил разум, но сквозь стук сердца в ушах расслышать его было практически невозможно. Гермиона знала, что еще секунда и Драко попытается ее поцеловать, но не отстранялась и даже не размыкала рук. Она знала, что если еще немного промедлить, дороги назад уже не будет. Сама мысль тайком целоваться с Драко Малфоем казалась ей отвратительной всего несколько дней назад, но что-то определенно изменилось…

И он поцеловал ее. Сначала осторожно, затем смелее. И когда она позволила себе открыть рот и чуть прикусить его нижнюю губу, он порывисто вздохнул и прижал ее к себе сильнее.

Это не должно было быть настолько восхитительно. Разве он не должен делать это грязнее, агрессивнее, жестче? Почему он ведет себя так, как будто…

Почему он ведет себя так, как будто любит ее?

Потому что он верит, что любит ее. Она же сама его в этом убедила.

Ох, черт!

Сквозь одежду она почувствовала, насколько он возбужден, и все мысли смыло волной ответного желания. С того момента, когда она в последний раз занималась сексом со своим мужем, прошло уже больше года. С того момента, когда ей в последний раз это нравилось — кажется, вечность.

Она была очень близка к тому, чтобы окончательно сойти с ума и сказать: «Да к черту все! Пойдем в дом, как следует закроем за собой дверь спальни и займемся любовью!» Но тем не менее она осторожно отстранилась, вздохнула и заставила его разомкнуть объятия. Гермиона отступила от Драко на шаг и покачнулась — голова кружилась так сильно, что она боялась и вовсе упасть. Она сделала еще два шага назад и уже не могла поверить, что только что вполне серьезно рассматривала возможность переспать с ним, и даже не за двадцатку, а бесплатно. Гермиона отчаянными усилиями вызывала в памяти тот день, когда он столкнул ее за борт, и, наконец, у нее получилось.

Не сказав ни слова, она развернулась и пошла в дом. Закрывшись в ванной, она первым делом умылась холодной водой, но вкус его губ смыть было уже невозможно, он остался в памяти. Навсегда.

Гермиона подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на женщину в зеркале: ее широко распахнутые глаза лихорадочно блестели, щеки горели румянцем, она часто дышала, то и дело облизывала губы. И это уже не говоря о прочих физиологических процессах, которых она не видела, но прекрасно чувствовала. Эта женщина хотела переспать с Драко Малфоем, и ей было абсолютно наплевать, насколько громко кричит от страха за возможные последствия Гермиона Грейнджер в ее голове.

«Я сражалась на войне, когда мне не было еще и шестнадцати, — сказала эта женщина, — я десять лет пыталась спасти безнадежный брак. Я пережила развод. Я заслужила чертову ночь великолепного секса после всего этого! Всего одну ночь, клянусь тебе, маленькая трусливая отличница. Всего одну ночь, а на утро я его выставлю…»

«Это чертов Драко Малфой! — возразила ей Гермиона. — Даже сам Бог не может гарантировать тебе, что на следующее утро ты не окажешься в Азкабане!»

«Никто ничего не узнает. Даже когда к нему вернется память, он не захочет трепаться о том, что около месяца провел в бытовом и сексуальном рабстве у маглорожденной ведьмы…»

Гермиона закрыла лицо руками и осторожно отошла от зеркала. Кто бы мог подумать, что слизеринский образ мыслей передается через поцелуи…


	6. Глава 6

— Нет, вы не будете смотреть «Лару Крофт» в третий раз за неделю!

Конфликт в гостиной накалялся, но Гермиона не спешила прийти на помощь своему псевдосупругу. Она стояла на кухне, блаженно потягивая черный кофе. Судя по всему, после сегодняшнего расстрела отцовский авторитет дал трещину, и дети решили, что могут вить из Драко веревки. Сначала они умоляли, и даже самое черствое сердце должно было дрогнуть, но Малфой оставался непреклонен, потом они торговались, но Драко так взвинтил цену за просмотр, что дети к его условиям оказались не готовы, и, наконец они стали угрожать… И тогда Гермионе пришлось выйти из своей цитадели нейтралитета, поскольку она точно не знала, кто из них возьмет кубок «Исчадие ада» — двое маленьких Уизли или один взрослый Малфой, но проверять не испытывала никакого желания.

— Что не так с Ларой Крофт? — со вздохом спросила она, как только пышущий гневом Драко оказался на кухне рядом с ней, а дети остались в гостиной разрабатывать коварный план по его уничтожению.

— С Ларой Крофт все в полном порядке, — терпеливо объяснил он, хотя все еще злился. — Она взрослая женщина и может болтаться на подтяжках посреди своего поместья сколько ей вздумается. Но когда то же самое попробует провернуть Роуз, не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

— Оставайся здесь, — кивнула она и пошла в гостиную.

Неизвестно, какие методы психологической обработки применяла к своим детям миссис Грейнджер, голос ее был тихим и не доносился до кухни, но через пять минут из гостиной раздался ликующий голос Роузи:

— Принцессино чаепитие! Принцессино чаепитие!

Когда Драко появился на пороге, телевизор уже был выключен, а Роуз прыгала вокруг своей матери с видом человека, исполнившего все свои мечты. Хьюго этого энтузиазма не разделял, но и не возражал против чайной церемонии.

— Просто для справки, — уточнил мистер Грейнджер, — это ведь не предполагает трюков, опасных для жизни?

— Нет, — мрачно отозвался Хьюго, — только смертельную скуку.

Оставив детей постигать тонкости искусства чайной церемонии в компании самого настоящего аристократа, Гермиона вышла из дома и направилась ко входу в подвал. Все ее книги о магии и хоть сколько-нибудь имеющие отношение к волшебству предметы хранились там. Это маленькое подземелье было оборудовано задолго до появления Драко в доме. Гермиона просто старалась держать магию подальше от детей, пока они не станут настолько взрослыми, чтобы относиться к ней ответственно.

Кроме того, это было самое удобное место для магической практики в доме. Здесь дети не могли ее видеть, но она прекрасно слышала их сквозь старые рассохшиеся доски деревянного пола над головой. Остановившись посреди комнаты, она замерла и прислушалась — сверху доносились тихие разговоры, слов разобрать было невозможно. Удовлетворенно кивнув своим мыслям, она сняла с полки книгу по чарам и погрузилась в чтение в поисках способов наложения заклинаний, которые еще не использовала на треклятой «Хонде».

— Дядя Гарри! — закричал Хьюго.

— Дядя Гарри! — в восторге взвизгнула Роуз.

Книга, печально прошелестев страницами, с глухим стуком упала на пол. Взлетая по лестнице быстрее молнии, Гермиона успела перебрать множество вариантов своей собственной медленной и мучительной смерти, но Азкабан в этом списке занимал почетное первое место. Гарри Поттер был и оставался другом ее семьи, даже после развода с Роном, а еще он был и оставался аврором.

Гарри Поттер, с неизменно взлохмаченной прической — ни годы, ни растущее влияние в аврорате, ни даже Джинни ничего не смогли поделать с его волосами — как раз закрывал за собой входную дверь, когда Гермиона выбралась из своего подземелья. Что же, по крайней мере он не был одет в мантию, на нем был строгий маггловский костюм, так что облаву аврората можно исключить, и в ближайшее время из кустов не выскочит взвод магического спецназа. Наверное.

Ввалившись в дверь вслед за Гарри, Гермиона с размаха врезалась ему в спину, но тот даже не отреагировал. Вокруг них бегали и верещали дети, они не видели доброго мистера Поттера уже достаточно давно, чтобы соскучиться, но он не обращал внимания и на них.

Его застывший взгляд был устремлен вперед, где посреди гостиной дома Грейнджер, за маленьким игрушечным столом, скрестив ноги по-турецки, в растянутой футболке и старых джинсах, изящным движением добавив несуществующего молока в несуществующий чай, пил из маленькой розовой кружечки Драко Малфой.

— Это же… — дрожащим голосом проговорил Гарри, — это…

Собрав в кулак всю оставшуюся храбрость, Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Это мой домашний эльф, — сказала она. — Я зову его Дик.

На лице мистера Поттера отражалась внутренняя борьба. С одной стороны, он знал, что он видел. Но с другой, было проще поверить, что он сошел с ума, чем поверить в присутствие Драко Малфоя в этом доме.

— Кажется, я… — начал он, но снова запнулся, когда Драко поставил чашечку на стол и посмотрел прямо на него, — немного переработал. Я пришел забрать детей на выходные… день рождения Молли… Прости, но ты не приглашена, ты же понимаешь…

Гермиона заставила себя печально вздохнуть. Если до самого конца делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, возможно, Гарри действительно вернется домой в святой уверенности, что ему просто нужен выходной. Или два.

Что касается Молли и ее дня рождения, то Гермиона действительно все прекрасно понимала. Рон давно смирился с разводом и простил своей бывшей жене все обиды, но Молли этого сделать так и не смогла. В ее глазах развод младшего сына был какой-то ужасной трагедией, пошатнувшей столпы мироздания, а Гермиона — ее единственной виновницей.

— Эй, привет! — сказал Драко и поднялся с места, игнорируя ужасные гримасы, которые корчила ему Гермиона из-за плеча своего гостя. — Ты, должно быть, Гарри?

— Д-да, это я.

— Прости, если я тебя не узнал, приятель! — он пересек комнату и дружелюбно пожал Поттеру руку. — Я здорово ударился головой пару недель назад и с трудом даже собственную жену вспомнил.

— Мне жаль это слышать, — Гарри окончательно уверился в том, что перед ним не галлюцинация, и теперь гораздо лучше владел собой. Надежды Гермионы на то, что его удастся спровадить, ничего не объясняя, рухнули в один миг. — И как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Очень счастливым, — улыбнулся тот и обратился к Хьюго, повисшем на руке ошарашенного Поттера. — Собирайся быстрее! Дядя Гарри не будет ждать тебя вечно!

Подхватив Роуз на руки, Драко посадил ее на плечи и отправился вместе с ней в детскую, собирать вещи. Хьюго поспешил за ними. И только когда все трое скрылись на втором этаже, Гарри очень медленно и осторожно повернулся к Гермионе. Разрез его глаз в этот момент примерно равнялся диаметру его больших круглых очков.

— Ты бы видел, как шикарно он моет посуду — такой талант! — с восторгом вздохнула она. — А какой массаж ног делает — ммм, закачаешься!

Про массаж ног она, конечно, приврала, но выражение лица Гарри Поттера того стоило.

— Ты… — с трудом сдерживая гнев, прошипел он, — ты вообще знаешь, что у нас из-за него третью неделю весь отдел на ушах стоит? Мы перевернули вверх дном пол-Англии в поисках этого засранца! Прошли по дну всю Темзу от начала до конца, построили в шеренгу все отребье в Лютном, в горах под каждый камень заглянули! А ты! Ты! Ты им посуду моешь и ноги массажируешь!

Но прежде, чем Гермиона успела промямлить что-то в свое оправдание, он добавил:

— Нет, я не говорю, что никогда сам об этом не мечтал…

Настала очередь миссис Грейнджер бессмысленно таращиться в пустоту, пытаясь примириться с огромным разрывом между ожиданиями и реальностью.

— Но если все это — последствия «Империуса» или «Обливиэйта», я вынужден буду тебя арестовать, — снова обрел аврор Поттер былую строгость.

— Нет, — покачала головой она, — он сказал тебе правду, все это последствия черепно-мозговой травмы, а я просто оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время.

Несколько долгих секунд они молчали, так что обоим был прекрасно слышен смех и топот на втором этаже дома.

— Не похоже, что этот парень тут содержится против воли, но… — Гарри вздохнул и посмотрел на подругу почти умоляюще. — Подумай о его родителях, его жене, его сыне! Они подали запрос в аврорат, хотя официально и не признают, что Драко пропал. Малфои никогда не были особенно приятными людьми, но они волнуются о нем.

С лестницы едва ли не кубарем скатился Хьюго, за ним вприпрыжку мчалась Роуз.

— Пока, мама! Пока, папа! — размахивая руками, прокричала девочка и исчезла за дверью. 

Мистер Поттер снял очки и прикрыл глаза рукой. Вот теперь до него полностью дошел весь трагизм ситуации. Он вздохнул, бросил тяжёлый взгляд на Гермиону и вышел. Хьюго, неуклюже путаясь в лямках небольшого рюкзака, последовал за ним.


	7. Глава 7

Как только дверь за Гарри Поттером и его племянниками закрылась, Гермиона позволила себе с облегчением выдохнуть. Гарри ничего никому не скажет. Собственно, его выбор невелик: либо оставить все как есть, либо выслужиться в аврорате, обнаружив местонахождения Малфоя, и в тот же день бросить в Азкабан свою лучшую подругу по обвинению в похищении. К сожалению, сохраняя эту тайну, Гарри и сам мог оказаться под ударом — если все раскроется без его участия, трудно будет объяснить, почему все это время он молчал. Спустя столько лет старая дружба все еще значит для него так много, что он готов рисковать.

Но как только Гермиона обернулась к мужу, стало ясно, что все это время она боялась не того человека. Скрестив руки на груди, Драко стоял всего в двух шагах от нее, взгляд его серых глаз не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Нам нужно серьезно поговорить, — произнес он.

Гермиона прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, в последнее время ее маленький розыгрыш становился все менее веселым. Похоже, дети были единственной причиной, по которой Драко не задавал неудобных вопросов и не предпринимал решительных действий, которые могли бы привести к скандалу и напугать Хьюго и Роуз.

Но теперь детей здесь нет.

— О чем? — тихо спросила она.

— О нас.

Проблема состояла прежде всего в том, что Гермиона больше не знала, как себя вести. Она начинала эту игру с одной целью — унизить Малфоя настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, но время шло, и цель становилась все менее привлекательной. Гермиона больше не ненавидела его. Она больше не могла, как в начале, походя выдавать выдумки об их совместной жизни за правду. Ей совершенно не хотелось ранить его, и лгать ему становилось все сложнее.

— Пожалуйста, сядь, — мягко проговорил он и указал на диван в гостиной.

Понимая, что этого разговора не избежать, она послушно устроилась на диване, который служил ее мужу постелью последние нескольких недель. Драко сел рядом и продолжил:

— В первые дни после возвращения из больницы я был немного не в себе и не обращал на это внимания, — он больше не пытался прикоснуться к ней, его руки были сложены в замок на коленях. Ожоги на них давно прошли, и больше подобных несчастных случаев на работе с ним не происходило. Очевидно, он усвоил урок. — Но если жена спит в отдельной комнате и плотно закрывает дверь, а муж ночует на диване, не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что с этой семьей что-то не так.

«Ты даже не представляешь себе насколько!» — про себя горько усмехнулась она, но ничего не ответила.

— Я мог бы как-нибудь просто открыть эту дверь, но если всему есть серьезная причина, я должен знать об этом.

— Ничего такого, дорогой, — как можно более непосредственно пожала она плечами. — Я просто сильно ворочаюсь во сне, и я не хотела бы случайно задеть тебя сейчас, когда ты только оправился от сотрясения…

Драко поморщился, и в этот момент на его лице проступило выражение брезгливости, столь свойственное ему в прошлой жизни. Просто невероятно, насколько он изменился, как только вся эта чепуха о чистоте крови и превосходстве древнего рода над простыми смертными выветрилась у него из головы. Он стал отличным парнем, как только перестал быть Малфоем.

— Перестань, Гермиона. Я, может, и не все помню, но я прожил с тобой десять лет, и я вижу, когда ты врешь, — он выдержал небольшую паузу и добавил: — Ты поцеловала меня всего раз с тех пор, как я вернулся из больницы. И сбежала сразу после этого.

Хуже всего было слышать боль в его голосе и не иметь возможности объяснить ему, что он не виноват. По крайней мере, не этот он, а тот, которого он даже не помнит. Проклятье, как все запуталось за последние несколько дней!

— Скажи мне честно, я тебе изменял?

— Что? — опешила Гермиона.

Какая-то ее часть возликовала: это прекрасное объяснение. Можно просто сказать ему, что все так и было, что она оскорблена до глубины души и не может жить с таким мерзавцем. Это будет идеальный завершающий аккорд в этой пьесе. Потом останется только подать знак Гарри, чтобы тот угостил Драко первоклассным аврорским «Обливиэйтом» и торжественно вернул в поместье Малфоев. И все будут счастливы! Малфои получат назад своего змееныша, Гарри не нужно будет рисковать шкурой из-за нерадивой подруги, а Гермиона…

…своими руками уничтожит человека, преданно любящего ее и детей, предварительно разбив ему сердце.

— Ты был прекрасным мужем, — сказала она, и это была чистая правда. Он делал все, что в его силах, хотя его возможности были весьма ограничены, — и никогда не делал ничего подобного.

— Я не знаю, каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы променять такое сокровище как ты на кого-то другого, — он протянул руку и осторожно погладил ее по щеке. — На свете нет женщины прекраснее, чем моя жена.

— Нет, это уже слишком, — вздохнула она и опустила глаза. — Когда ты говоришь так, я чувствую себя недостойной тебя, — заметив, что он пытается возразить, Гермиона подняла руку в протестующем жесте. — Нет, послушай! Мы знаем друг друга уже очень давно и за это время нанесли друг другу множество обид. Но когда ты вышел из больницы, ты не помнил ничего об этом. И пока я мстила тебе за прошлое, ты обращался со мной так, как будто я на самом деле лучшая женщина на земле. Но это не так…

— Конечно, так.

— Перестань, ты просто не знаешь…

— Я знаю, что ты забрала меня из больницы, хотя я был практически бесполезен, — твердо возразил он. — Не укоряла меня за промахи, хотя в первые дни я портил все, к чему прикасался. Поддерживала, когда я отчаивался. Я не знаю, что случилось до моей амнезии, но после ты была лучшей женой, о которой только можно мечтать. И всегда будешь.

Миссис Грейнджер посмотрела своему мужу в глаза и улыбнулась. Его жена — совсем другая женщина, но она не получит его… ни за какие деньги. Не сейчас.

— Ну и раз уж я не могу просто ударить тебя по голове, чтобы ты потеряла все неприятные воспоминания, и мы оказались в равном положении…

Гермиона рассмеялась. Это, черт возьми, был бы выход!

— …предлагаю просто начать все с начала. Как насчет, — он протянул ей руку, — свидания?

***

Когда Гермиона выбирала город, в котором хотела бы поселиться с детьми, она в последнюю очередь думала о том, чтобы там было куда сходить на свидание. После выматывающей во всех смыслах процедуры развода, такая возможность вообще не приходила ей в голову. В маленьком прибрежном городке, где они все теперь жили, выбор таких мест фактически сводился к заведению под названием «Лагуна», откуда доносилась музыка в лучшем случае двадцатилетней давности.

Под большим, украшенным разноцветными лампочками навесом располагалось несколько столов, барная стойка и площадка для танцев, кухня и прочие служебные помещения располагались в небольшой пристройке, больше всего напоминавшей сарай. Впрочем, на побережье давно спустился вечер и, при наличии развитого воображения, можно было представить, что все не так плохо.

Посетителей было немного, но, к удивлению Гермионы, невысокий полноватый мужчина средних лет отделился от своей компании и, улыбаясь, направился прямо к Драко. Мужчины тепло поприветствовали друг друга, этот приятный толстячок оказался хозяином автосервиса, в котором работал мистер Грейнджер, его звали Бертран Коул.

— Черт побери, я зазывал тебя недели две, не меньше! Признайся, ты просто не хотел показывать нам свою красавицу-жену?

Драко рассмеялся и ответил, что дети отправились к родственникам только сегодня, на что, двусмысленно поигрывая бровями, Бертран пожелал супругам приятного вечера, не менее приятной ночи и испарился. Спустя полчаса и пару коктейлей он подошел к их столику снова, чтобы презентовать бутылку вина в честь знакомства. И, когда Драко отлучился, чтобы принести бокалы, мистер Коул повернулся к его жене:

— Сначала этот парень портил все, к чему прикасался, и я уж думал от него избавиться. Но потом я понял, что просто дал ему не ту работу. Руками он действительно мало что может, но зато языком…

Гермиона уставилась на хозяина мастерской, она могла думать только о том, чтобы не покраснеть до корней волос прямо сейчас. Почему его босс осведомлен об умениях Драко в этой области гораздо лучше, чем его жена? И какое это отношение имеет к работе в автосервисе?

— Как-то старушка Меридит заехала на своей колымаге шины проверить, так он открыл перед ней дверь, подал руку, как чертовы кавалеры из немого кино начала прошлого века и отвесил пару таких комплиментов, что старушка охнула, зарделась и, богом клянусь, присела в книксене! С тех пор она приезжает проверить машину через день, и всех подружек с собой таскает. Ваш муж делает мне половину выручки, мадам.

«А, в этом смысле», — Гермиона смущенно потерла переносицу, похоже, что сегодня она выпила уже достаточно.

Последние всполохи осеннего солнца погасли над горизонтом, ночь опустилась на город, и музыка в «Лагуне» стала громче, так что разговоры пришлось прекратить.

— Пойдем, потанцуем! — Драко взял ее за руки и потянул к себе, так что ей пришлось встать из-за стола.

— Я никогда не умела этого делать, — отчаянно замотала головой Гермиона, перекрикивая энергичную латиноамериканскую мелодию. — Вальс на школьном выпускном — это одно, а сальса — совсем другое!

— К счастью, ты пришла сюда с лучшим танцором в городе!

Да, вот только он не станет лучшим танцором в городе только оттого, что она когда-то соврала ему об этом…

Драко сделал несколько шагов, покачивая бедрами, быстро повернулся вокруг себя и застыл в красивой позе, проложив левую руку на пояс, а правую протянув партнерше.

Погодите, что?

Драко действительно умеет танцевать сальсу? Одной силы убеждения недостаточно, чтобы двигаться так уверенно! Он явно делал это раньше и не раз!

Долго стоять, открыв от удивления рот, он ей не позволил. Прикрикнув, чтобы она двигалась быстрее, он положил одну ее руку себе на плечо, другую на талию и еще раз показал, как нужно двигаться. Когда у нее ничего не получилось, в основном из-за скованности, он хлопнул ее по бедру и напомнил, что ей тридцать, а не шестьдесят.

— Ты что себе позволяешь?!

— Я только начал! — заставляя ее совершить быстрый поворот, прокричал он в ответ.

Это что, часть его аристократического образования? И если да, то умеет ли то же самое Люциус Малфой? И если умеет, то Гермиона бы многое отдала, чтобы побывать хоть на одной вечеринке в Малфой-мэноре, где Люциус вытворяет что-то подобное!

Учиться танцевать было трудно, но, в конце концов, не труднее, чем учиться колдовать. К тому же сам факт, что кто-то может поставить под сомнение ее способность освоить что-то новое, подогревал интерес.

— Прости, я не хотела, — смущенно пробормотала она, в очередной раз наступив ему на ногу.

— Нормально ошибаться, пока ты учишься, — улыбнулся он.

— Но не когда на меня все смотрят!

— Смотрю на тебя здесь только я, а я за десять лет чего только не видел. Расслабься и повторяй за мной.

Спустя десять минут лучше танцевать она не стала, но по крайней мере начала получать удовольствие от происходящего. К тому же Драко был прав, никого, кроме них двоих, не интересовал этот неуклюжий танец. Посетители сидели за столиками, смеялись, перекидываясь короткими фразами, или выходили из «Лагуны» под ночное небо, но Гермиона и ее партнер точно не были ни для кого из них центром вселенной.

И она позволила себе забыть о том, что этот мужчина не принадлежит ей и никогда на самом деле не будет ее мужем. Что завтра или послезавтра все может закончиться, и как только он вспомнит себя настоящего, то возненавидит ее еще сильнее, чем в тот день, когда выбросил ее за борт своей лодки, если такое вообще возможно.

Она танцевала, то и дело оступалась, смеялась, танцевала снова и была влюблена, как школьница. По крайней мере, она перестала это отрицать. Была ли она вообще когда-нибудь настолько счастлива?

Еще через полчаса, запыхавшись, они вышли из заведения, чтобы немного подышать свежим воздухом. Взошла луна, безлюдный пляж манил прохладой. Так что Драко повел свою жену по песку подальше от огней улиц. Она сняла обувь и, следуя за ним, все еще немного пританцовывала и улыбалась так, что у него перехватывало дыхание. Наконец, он остановился и сел прямо на песок и, потянув ее за собой, усадил себе на колени. Гермиона обвила его шею руками и поцеловала. Затем еще и еще раз. И если что-то и мешало ей прикасаться к нему раньше, то сейчас ее это не волновало.

Он запустил руки под юбку легкого летнего платья и прижал ее бедра плотнее к своим. Почувствовав напряженный член сквозь ткань его брюк, она сладко застонала и потерлась о него лобком. Она хотела его так же сильно, как он ее.

Драко прервал поцелуй и заставил Гермиону посмотреть на него. Она тяжело дышала, на щеках играл румянец, алые от поцелуев губы были приоткрыты, а в глазах плескалась страсть… Как давно он мечтал увидеть ее такой!

Не отрывая взгляда от ее лица, он переместил руки под юбкой и, приложив небольшое усилие, разорвал ее кружевное белье, отчего-то уверенный, что сегодня она простит ему эту маленькую шалость.

— Ты что, собираешься сделать это прямо здесь? — судя по ее чуть севшему от возбуждения голосу, она совершенно не была против.

— Мы взрослые, мы женаты, здесь нет людей, которых мы могли бы побеспокоить, — рассудительно перечислил он. — Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой мы не можем заняться сексом на пляже?

Их было сотни, тысячи! И все очень веские!

Гермиона не помнила ни одной.

Она тихонько рассмеялась, поцеловала его в шею и прошептала на ухо:

— Столько лет прошло, а Драко Малфой все тот же испорченный мальчишка…

Она почувствовала, как он вздрогнул, и с ужасом осознала, что только что произнесла.

— Кто такой Драко Малфой?

Гермиона Грейнджер еще никогда не была так близка к провалу.


	8. Глава 8

Гарри Поттер сидел на крыльце дома миссис Грейнджер, смотрел на звезды, задумчиво грыз травинку и время от времени вздыхал. Вот уже около часа постучать в дверь ему мешал до предела обострившийся инстинкт самосохранения, поскольку внутри дома, похоже, разверзся портал в ад… Или происходила банальная семейная ссора, но мистер Поттер здраво оценивал свои шансы на выживание в этой передряге и потому просто сидел на крыльце и ждал, пока все закончится. Он вернулся, чтобы еще раз поговорить с Гермионой, но обнаружил, что она и без того занята.

Судя по всему, миссис Грейнджер совершила непростительную ошибку, оговорившись в самый неподходящий момент. Ее так называемый супруг человека по имени Драко Малфой не знал, но уже люто ненавидел. И этот факт изрядно повеселил Гарри полчаса назад, когда Малфой орал «Кто этот мерзавец?!», а Гермиона отчаянно пыталась выкрутиться, но чем дальше, тем меньше ему хотелось смеяться.

— Я, идиот, все это время думал, что дело во мне! Что ты избегаешь меня, потому что я натворил что-то! — с горечью в голосе восклицал Драко. — Все это время у тебя был любовник! У тебя! Я нашел платок с его именем и часы, слишком дорогие, чтобы принадлежать кому-то из нашей семьи, но я до последнего надеялся, что у всего этого есть другое объяснение. Я верил тебе!

— Нет у меня любовника! — огрызнулась Гермиона в ответ, но никаких попыток оправдаться уже не предпринимала. Похоже, она начинала уставать, поскольку ее бывший муж обычно сдавался первым, либо признав ее правоту, либо отказавшись разговаривать с ней вовсе. Драко Малфой спустя час все еще был полон праведного гнева.

— Мы прожили вместе десять лет, у нас двое прекрасных детей. Я любил тебя, и сейчас люблю. Почему предала меня?

Гарри резко обернулся. Он пока еще не научился видеть сквозь стены, но слышал прекрасно. Драко Малфой только что сказал, что любит Гермиону Грейнджер. И это звучало как чистая правда!

— Все, с меня достаточно! — вспыхнула Гермиона. — Хочешь знать, кто такой Драко Малфой? Это ты! Ты избалованный богатый засранец, который издевался надо мной в школе! Месяц назад ты нанял меня на работу, а когда я пришла, вышвырнул меня за борт своей невероятно дорогой белоснежной яхты! На следующее утро тебя показали по телевизору, злого, оборванного и без единого воспоминания о самом себе. Кто на моем месте не воспользовался бы таким шансом?

Повисла тяжелая пауза.

«Ну давай! — Гарри глубоко вздохнул и бросил взгляд на часы. Интересно, во сколько отходят ко сну в поместье Малфоев? Он мог бы шарахнуть их драгоценного наследника «Обливэйтом» прямо сейчас, трансгрессировать его безвольное тело в окрестности родного дома и еще успеть помочь Джинни уложить мальчишек. — Вспоминай!»

— Ты действительно думаешь, что можешь придумать настолько глупую ложь, и я поверю в нее? — тихо спросил Драко. Судя по голосу, он был совершенно разбит. — Я большей чуши в жизни не слышал.

— Это правда! — в отчаянии воскликнула Гермиона.

— Да в эту сказку даже дети наши не поверят.

— Они не твои!

Гарри резко встал и отбросил в сторону травинку. Гермиона Грейнджер, умнейшая женщина, в состоянии была проворачивать в мозгу магические формулы такой сложности, что наемные умники Аврората только рты разевали, но когда дело касалось личной жизни, она начисто утрачивала всякую прозорливость.

Если бы Джинни спустя десять лет счастливого брака выкрикнула в лицо Гарри что-то подобное о Джеймсе и Альбусе, это был бы последний день, в который она носила его фамилию. Если не последний день ее жизни вообще. Страшнее оскорбления для мужчины, который действительно любит свою семью, придумать невозможно. Драко не был отцом Роуз и Хьюго на самом деле, но он искренне верил в это. Больше того, он этим жил.

Интересно, что станет со всей этой преданностью маглорожденной ведьме и ее семье, когда Драко Малфой вспомнит, кто он такой на самом деле? Что он будет делать? Попросит кого-нибудь стереть ему память?

Может быть…

А может быть и нет.

Нарочито громко топая, Гарри подошел к двери и решительно постучал.

— Прошу прощения, — медленно проговорил он, когда бледная Гермиона открыла перед ним дверь. Гарри не поднимал глаз, спешно добавляя последние штрихи к своей легенде, вплетая ее в правду настолько быстро, насколько это вообще возможно. — Я не хотел подслушивать, но так вышло…

— Слава богу, Гарри! — с облегчением вздохнула она. — Скажи ему! Скажи ему всю правду! Я пыталась ему объяснить, но он не верит.

«Я пожалею об этом, — стучало в голове, пока он, точно в замедленной съемке, переступал порог. — Я уже жалею об этом!»

— Да, правду, — Гарри сглотнул. — Ох, черт, мне так трудно говорить об этом… Но я не хочу, чтобы мои друзья страдали из-за моих ошибок, — это была самая идиотская авантюра из всех, в которые он когда-либо ввязывался по собственной воле, но, если дело выгорит, результат превзойдет все ожидания. — В общем, это мои вещи, Дик. Скажем так, молодая леди из богатой семьи подарила мне их на память об одной жаркой ночи.

Гермиона буквально задохнулась от возмущения.

— Гарри!

— Я должен был уничтожить их, но… — он пожал плечами, будто извиняясь. — Я, видимо, сентиментален, я просто не смог. Все, что я сделал — это постарался держать их подальше от Джинни. Чего моя жена никогда не сделает, так это не станет рыться в личных вещах Гермионы.

Миссис Грейнджер открывала и закрывала рот, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Прекрати нести чушь! — наконец выдавила она.

— Прекрати меня выгораживать! — огрызнулся Поттер. — Я взял с тебя обещание никому об этом не рассказывать, но я не хочу, чтобы оно стоило тебе семьи! Я взрослый человек и, да, у меня есть слабости, и я совершал ошибки. Чего я действительно не могу допустить, так это того, чтобы жизнь моих друзей разрушилась из-за этого.

Гарри с трудом отвел глаза от прожигающей его взглядом Гермионы и обратился к ее мужу:

— Что до оговорки — я уверен, это случайность. Моя жена время от времени называет меня Фредом. Это ее погибший брат. Приятного мало, но это не значит, что он ей дороже меня, и уж тем более не значит, что она с ним спит, — помолчав немного, он добавил: — Драко Малфой — наш одноклассник и редкостный мудак. Могу тебе поклясться, что между ним и Гермионой никогда ничего не было. По крайней мере мне об этом неизвестно.

Мистер Грейнджер сложил руки на груди, его губы были плотно сжаты, на шее быстро билась жилка. Он с трудом разжал челюсти, чтобы произнести:

— И его инициалы на твоем подарке потому, что…

— Женщина, которая подарила мне эти вещи — его жена.

Гермиона закрыла лицо рукой:

— Я убью тебя, Поттер, я тебя убью, — быстро шептала она. — Если это не сделают Джинни и Драко, это сделаю я.

Она непроизвольно вздрогнула, когда Драко подошел сзади и положил ладони ей на плечи.

— Оставь их самих разбираться со своими проблемами. Ты уже и так достаточно глубоко в них погрузилась, — тихо проговорил он, а затем, уже тверже, обратился к Гарри: — А ты впредь держи свои скелеты в своем собственном шкафу.

Гарри сосредоточенно кивнул и выскользнул за дверь. Забил ли он последний гвоздь в крышку собственного гроба или только что решил массу проблем, покажет только время. Размеренным шагом удаляясь от дома Грейнджеров, он буквально слышал, как за спиной тикает часовой механизм бомбы замедленного действия.


	9. Глава 9

Натянутая, как струна, Гермиона еще несколько секунд смотрела на закрытую дверь, размышляя, не броситься ли вслед за Поттером с волшебной палочкой и не устроить ли показательное выступление прямо на глазах у ничего не подозревающего о магии Малфоя? Что Гарри возомнил о себе? Зачем он помог ей оправдаться? Разве не он взывал к ее совести всего несколько часов назад?

Драко все еще держал ее за плечи. И когда Гермиона уже собралась сбросить его руки и отойти подальше, он притянул ее к себе и обнял.

— Прости, — сказал он и легко поцеловал ее растрепанные волосы, от чего по шее побежали мурашки. — Прости, что не поверил тебе сразу. Но я и подумать не мог, как далеко ты можешь зайти, защищая своего идиота-приятеля.

— Гарри мне как брат, — тактично умолчав о степени родства, вздохнула она. Тепло обнимающих ее рук медленно пробиралось под кожу, растекалось по мышцам, проникало в сердце. Спорить и доказывать что бы то ни было больше не хотелось. — И, да, идиот редкостный.

Драко отпустил ее и встал напротив.

— Посмотри на меня.

— Не могу, — покачала она головой, не поднимая глаз. — Я только что наговорила тебе ужасных вещей.

— Как будто я этого никогда не делал. Посмотри на меня, — снова сказал он и, легко прикоснувшись к ее подбородку, заставил поднять голову. — Я скажу тебе кое-что, а ты не станешь возражать, не сбежишь и не будешь убеждать меня в обратном.

Не отрывая взгляда от его лица, она медленно кивнула.

— Я люблю тебя. Я потерял десять лет, тысячи дней и ночей, которых не помню. Не желаю больше терять ни минуты.

Вся эта нежность предназначается не ей, она украла этого человека у другой женщины и ее сына. Она украла его у семьи. С какой стороны ни посмотри, это плохой, очень плохой поступок.

Она не имеет права мечтать о том, чтобы он остался с ней навсегда. Она не имеет права задыхаться от счастья, целуя его. Когда-нибудь, и возможно, очень скоро, он уйдет, и она останется наедине со своими разбитыми мечтами.

Но Драко прав, хоть и не знает всего. Времени слишком мало. Гермиона уже потратила его достаточно на ненависть, месть, угрызения совести и вот теперь — сомнения. Вместо того, чтобы просто делать то, чего ей действительно хотелось…

— Напомни, — целуя ее шею, хрипло проговорил он, — что тебе нравится?

…любить его.

— Ты, — выдохнула она, прижимаясь к нему теснее. — Мне нравишься ты.

— Значит, придется угадывать, — усмехнулся он, и его горячее дыхание обожгло шею. Гермиона почувствовала, как он положил руку на ее бедро и заскользил вверх, собирая в кулак ткань легкого платья. — Знаешь, что было самым сложным за последний час?

— Не убить меня в приступе ревности?

— Все это время помнить, что на тебе нет белья.

Гермиона охнула и широко распахнула глаза, когда его рука легко скользнула между ее ног. Он немного задержался, поглаживая шелковистый холмик, а затем, раздвинув бархатную кожу, проник во влажную глубину. Спустя еще один судорожный вздох, Гермиона схватила его за рубашку и, притянув к себе, поцеловала. Если он собирается делать такие вещи с ее телом с самого начала, с какой стати она должна изображать скромность?

Глубокий влажный поцелуй сводил с ума. Плавные движения пальцев Драко внутри ее тела распаляли желание, нарастающее с каждым вздохом. Гермиона с глухим стоном оторвалась от его губ, посмотрела своему мужу в глаза и прошептала:

— Продолжишь в том же духе — все закончится быстрее, чем мы окажемся в постели.

— Даже не думай, — он ловко подхватил ее на руки и понес в спальню. — Я не позволю тебе испортить все еще раз.

Драко вел себя так, как будто впереди у них была целая вечность. Он раздевал ее медленно, целовал шею, плечи, грудь, заставляя ее вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения. Стоя перед ним абсолютно обнаженная, она пыталась уловить в его взгляде хоть что-то отдаленно напоминающее пренебрежение, которое видела большую часть своей жизни, но в его глазах читалось только восхищение.

Быстрыми движениями помогая ему избавиться от одежды, Гермиона клялась себе, что это будет их первая и последняя ночь. Она не сможет обманывать его, она не сможет обманывать себя целую вечность… Или хотя бы столько, чтобы она успела поверить, что он действительно безраздельно принадлежит ей.

В полутьме этой маленькой спальни для нее больше не существовало ничего, кроме его горячего тела и дыхания. Гермиона могла бы получить этого мужчину раньше, гораздо раньше, если бы не лелеяла свои обиды так долго. Если бы только знала, от чего отказывается, запираясь в своей спальне каждую ночь.

Они оба становились все нетерпеливее, старая кровать жалобно скрипнула под их весом, но ни один из любовников не обратил на это внимания. Изредка отрываясь от жарких поцелуев, Гермиона улыбалась своему мужу, он был ее небом, ее миром в этот момент. Она застонала, когда он впервые вошел в нее. Слишком давно она этого ждала. Гермиона обвила его ногами, заставляя проникнуть глубже, стать еще ближе, хотя, казалось, это уже невозможно.

— Я люблю тебя, — задыхаясь от удовольствия, прошептала она.

— Скажи снова, — не останавливаясь, хрипло попросил он.

— Люблю… — выгибаясь под ним, она жадно хватала ртом воздух, — тебя.

Волна жгучего удовольствия накрыла ее с головой, и на несколько секунд страхи, сомнения и тревоги покинули ее, только чистое счастье наполняло сердце, разум и тело. Казалось, что так будет всегда…

Но уже через несколько минут, когда они лежали, обнявшись, и пытались отдышаться, реальность вернулась к ней во всей своей неприглядности. Дождавшись, пока Драко уснет, Гермиона осторожно высвободилась из его объятий, села на кровати и нагнулась к лежавшему на полу платью. Достав волшебную палочку, Гермиона выпрямилась и сделала несколько пассов, прошептав знакомые слова заклинания. Эта ночь, насколько бы прекрасной она ни была, не должна иметь последствий.


	10. Глава 10

Гермиона Грейнджер ошибалась очень редко, особенно, когда дело касалось простых чисел. Она с детства имела блестящие способности к точным наукам и с удовольствием их демонстрировала, а ее ежедневная работа состояла в сложнейших расчетах взаимодействия магии и физики. Ни разу с того дождливого вторника двадцать семь лет назад, когда она научилась считать, Гермиона не допускала такой крупной арифметической ошибки как «всего одна ночь».

Технически, утренний секс еще можно было приписать к той самой ночи и сбросить со счетов, но вот то, что произошло на кухонном столе вместо обеда, уже выходило за всякие рамки статистической погрешности.

Миссис Грейнджер сходила с ума по своему мужу. Она отлично это осознавала, но ничего не могла поделать. Каждый раз Драко целовал ее, уверенный в своем праве обладать ею, и Гермиона действительно не могла найти причин отказать.

Она любила его. Безумно любила. Точка невозврата, когда она еще могла выставить его за дверь, была пройдена. Ложь о счастливой семейной жизни превратилась в правду, и Гермиона перестала задаваться вопросом «Надолго ли?»

Гарри вернул детей ближе к вечеру, они шли к дому, распевая какую-то хулиганскую песню о футболе, так что их было прекрасно слышно издалека. Наскоро одевшись, Гермиона вышла встречать их. Роуз и Хьюго быстро прошмыгнули в дом, и она решила воспользоваться случаем:

— Что с тобой вчера случилось? — строго спросила она у Гарри, убедившись, что их никто не слышит. — Ты в жизни так вдохновенно не врал!

— А кто сказал, что это ложь? — улыбнулся Поттер и посмотрел на нее, в зеленых глазах плясали черти. Он поправил очки левой рукой, той самой, на которой до сих пор красовался бледный шрам. Спустя столько лет слов уже было не разобрать, но Гермиона и так прекрасно помнила, что там написано. — Может, у меня и правда припрятана парочка платков с фамилией «Малфой» под подушкой? Только вензель, как ты понимаешь, там начинается не с «Д».

— Да брось, Гарри! — прошипела она и попыталась поймать его за куртку, чтобы встряхнуть как следует, но тот ловко увернулся. — Гарри!

Драко показался в дверном проеме, его привлек шум.

— Что здесь происходит?

Гермиона тут же убрала руки за спину и сделала вид, что вовсе не пыталась придушить Поттера минуту назад. Впрочем, она все еще бросала на него негодующие взгляды.

— Откуда мне знать? — пожал плечами Гарри, он уже ступил на садовую дорожку и даже прошел несколько шагов от дома, намереваясь благополучно убраться восвояси, но, видимо, передумал. Он развернулся и с кривой улыбкой произнес: — Если твоя жена с утра чем-то недовольна, это уже не я, это ты подкачал…

То, что произошло в следующую секунду, ни Гарри, ни Гермиона предположить не могли. Драко ринулся вперед, схватился рукой за деревянное ограждение крыльца и с легкостью перемахнул через него, направляясь к Гарри. Перестав дышать, Гермиона словно в замедленной съемке наблюдала, как аврор Поттер, после десяти лет магических схваток с темными волшебниками все еще целый и невредимый аврор Поттер, отводит руку назад, чтобы выхватить из-за пояса волшебную палочку. Быстрое и четкое движение, несущее противнику смерть при определенной доле удачи. Но еще до того, как Гермиона схватила свою палочку и набрала в легкие воздуха, чтобы выкрикнуть «Протего!», Гарри вдруг изменил свое решение: он просто развернулся и побежал прочь. Гермиона готова была поклясться, что при этом он издал короткий, чуть слышный смешок.

Все еще слишком напуганная для того, чтобы обругать их обоих или хотя бы прочесть лекцию на тему: «Взрослые люди себя так не ведут!», Гермиона наблюдала, как Драко преследует Гарри по саду с явным намерением пересчитать ему ребра или хотя бы зубы. Впрочем, с каждым шагом разрыв между преследователем и жертвой увеличивался — бегал Поттер гораздо быстрее Малфоя, ежедневные тренировки в аврорате давали о себе знать.

Перемахнув через покосившийся забор в дальнем конце сада, они скрылись из виду. Гермиона последовала было за ними, но у самой калитки столкнулась с раскрасневшимся злым мужем. Она едва успела спрятать за спину собственную палочку.

— Да он как будто в воздухе растворился! — разочарованный, прорычал он. — Я завернул за угол, а его уже не было!

Отдышавшись, он добавил:

— Я начинаю подозревать, что хотел набить ему морду большую часть своей жизни.

— Лет с одиннадцати, — с облегчением улыбнулась Гермиона, засовывая палочку обратно в рукав так, чтобы он не увидел. — Некоторые мальчишки никогда не взрослеют.

— Это было совершенно непристойное замечание, — сквозь зубы выдавил он. — Что я должен был делать? Улыбаться в ответ?

Гермиона покачала головой. Прошипеть «Мой отец узнает об этом!», отпустить мерзкое замечание по поводу матери-грязнокровки, запустить в Гарри каким-нибудь особенно подлым проклятием — все это было за пределами мира, который он на данный момент знал, так что вариантов действительно оставалось немного. Без могущественного покровителя, без магии и без понятия о пренебрежении к магглам в сообществе волшебников, он избирал гораздо более прямые пути решения конфликтов, несвойственные ему в прошлом.

Как только они вернулись в дом, Роуз и Хьюго тут же вывалили на родителей все новости о жизни в доме Уизли: у Тедди снова волосы синего цвета, Фред снова разорил отцовские запасы новогодних феерверков и ему снова ничего за это не было, Джеймс и Альбус прятались, а потом выскакивали из укрытия и пугали…

— Альбус? — переспросил Драко. — Это собака?

— Нет, это младший сын Гарри, — пояснила Гермиона. — Джеймс — старший.

— Дурацкое имя для ребенка.

— Ну, могло быть и хуже, знаешь ли, — с трудом сдерживая смех, ответила она. Титаническим усилием воли она заставила себя промолчать о том, что некоторые называют сыновей Скорпиусами и вообще не заботятся о том, как это выглядит. Гермиона подняла глаза и встретилась со строгим взглядом своего мужа, тот смотрел на нее так, будто она только что смертельно оскорбила его. Но она ведь ничего не сказала, так?

— Я же просил тебя не смеяться над моим именем.

Некоторые дают своим мужьям имена и фамилии, легко ассоциируемые с половыми органами, и вообще не заботятся о том, как избежать неловких ситуаций.

— Ты просил не упоминать, — как она ни сжимала губы, стараясь сдержать улыбку, ничего не помогало. — Я не упоминала. И речь шла не об имени, а…

— Ловите ее! — скомандовал Драко, и дети сорвались с места, предвкушая веселую игру.

Следующие полчаса семейство Грейнджер с энтузиазмом преследовало Гермиону по двум этажам маленького коттеджа, грозя поймать и защекотать до смерти. За что именно нужно ее наказывать дети не до конца понимали, но горячо поддерживали идею, а благодаря непревзойдённому знанию каждого уголка этого дома, скрыться от них не было ни малейшего шанса, но Гермиона не сдавалась. Уходя от погони, она забрасывала их мягкими игрушками, применяла старый, как мир, трюк «О, Господи! Что это там?», грозила оставить всех без сладкого, телевизора и сказок, но ни на минуту не сбавляла скорость.

Погоня окончилась так же внезапно, как и началась, когда мистер Грейнджер вдруг обнаружил, что еще немного и он опоздает на работу. Накинув на плечи куртку, он грозно пообещал разобраться с женой вечером и исчез за дверью. Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что с нетерпением этого ждет.


	11. Глава 11

Когда он вернулся домой, дети все еще не спали, хотя было уже далеко за полночь. Хмуро поинтересовавшись у жены, почему на корабле хромает дисциплина, он прошел в гостиную и устало опустился в кресло. Роуз и Хьюго, полные сил, уже бежали по лестнице вниз, в то время как их мать выглядела совершенно измотанной, сидя на диване с какой-то книгой.

— Мы ходили в центр, — зевая, проговорила она. — Купили тебе подарок. Они не хотят спать, пока не вручат его лично.

Роуз нетерпеливо подпрыгивала на месте, сжимая в руках небольшую черную коробочку. Хьюго стоял позади девочки и загадочно улыбался. Драко взял у нее из рук подарок, вежливо поблагодарил и открыл его. Улыбка на его лице тут же погасла, уступив место выражению полнейшей растерянности, которую он, впрочем, быстро поборол.

— Немного не мой стиль, но…

Гермиона насторожилась. Это были всего лишь наручные часы — светлый циферблат, черный кожаный ремешок — ничего необычного. Она подумала, что подарить их после той громкой ссоры будет хорошим способом показать, насколько она о ней сожалеет. Так в чем дело?

Драко достал часы из коробки, и Гермиона охнула. Ремешок был усыпан яркими блестками из детского набора для творчества, на циферблате кислотно-розовым фломастером старательно выведена огромная звезда. Хьюго уже не скрывал улыбки, если он и не был идейным вдохновителем редизайна, то по крайней мере узнал о нем задолго до своей матери.

— О, Боже, Роуз! — простонала миссис Грейнджер, в ужасе прикрывая рот рукой. — Это ведь можно стереть?

— Это очень хороший фломастер, — с гордостью сообщила девочка, — если лицо разрисовать — неделю не отмоешь!

— Ну, — начал было Драко и ненадолго замолчал, подбирая слова, — зато буду точно знать, что эти часы — мои. Они абсолютно… уникальны. Спасибо, Роуз.

И он надел часы на руку, окончательно похоронив все надежды Гермионы выкрасть их и хорошенько отчистить с помощью магии. Закатив глаза, она запихнула под подушку «Тысяча неизвестных растений из диких миров» за авторством мистера Томаса Кренсберри, поднялась с дивана и напомнила детям, что им давно пора спать. Роуз последовала за матерью в детскую с чувством исполненного долга, ее старания в кои-то веки были оценены по достоинству. Хьюго немного задержался. Он стоял, облокотившись на спинку кресла, в котором сидел Драко, и наблюдал, как Гермиона и Роуз поднимаются на второй этаж.

— Я просто хотел спросить, — сказал Хьюго, когда его мама и сестра скрылись за дверью. — Ты ведь не уйдешь от нас, правда?

— Конечно, нет! — Драко обернулся к нему, крайне озадаченный вопросом. — Почему ты думаешь, что…

Хьюго не дал ему договорить, он отрицательно замотал головой и нахмурился:

— Просто пообещай.

И он пообещал сыну, что никогда не оставит свою семью. Хьюго просиял и чуть было не задушил его в объятиях. Прогнать его в детскую удалось только через несколько минут ожесточенной борьбы. С трудом сбросив Хьюго с себя и сделав глоток вожделенного воздуха, Драко с ужасом подумал, что будет, когда этот парень еще немного подрастет.

***

Спустившись вниз через полчаса, Гермиона обнаружила своего мужа, задумчиво вертящего в руках книгу, которую она недавно читала.

— Имя автора кажется мне знакомым, — поймав ее вопросительный взгляд, медленно проговорил он.

— Возможно, — пожала плечами Гермиона, ругая себя за неосмотрительность. Речь в этой книге шла о волшебных растениях Африки, Латинской Америки и Полинезии. Все имеющие отношение к магии книги она хранила в подвале, но эта по сути была о ботанике, и чтобы узнать о магии что-то с ее помощью, нужно было очень внимательно читать. Гермиона не предполагала, что эта книга может привлечь его внимание. — Это один из моих любимых авторов, и я часто оставляю книги там, где читала. Насколько я знаю, Кренсберри проводит свою жизнь в путешествиях, не возвращаясь в Англию даже для того, чтобы опубликовать очередную монографию. Так что едва ли ты можешь знать его лично.

Драко кивнул и отдал ей книгу, Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением.

— Ты не против, если я приглашу своих друзей на обед в это воскресенье? — вдруг спросил он. — Берт, Льюис и Уоррен с супругами. Уверен, они тебе понравятся, — заметив ее замешательство, он добавил: — Они стоически выносили мое полное невежество в течение последнего месяца, и я хотел бы их отблагодарить.

«Магглы, — улыбаясь, подумала она, — все до одного. Люциус Малфой удавился бы, услышав что-то подобное из уст своего сына!»

— Почему бы и нет? — все еще улыбаясь, она подошла к нему и обняла за талию. — Накупим гору продуктов, приготовим закуски и закатим пир!

***

На следующий день Драко, Хьюго и Роуз перевернули все книжные шкафы в доме в поисках кулинарных книг. На этот раз мистер Грейнджер хотел быть уверенным в том, что точно знает, как и что приготовить на ужин. Список продуктов рос с каждой минутой, и Гермиона поглядывала на него с ужасом, но ничего не говорила и целый день терпеливо переступала через нагромождения из книг в гостиной, спеша подготовить дом к приему гостей. Она немного жульничала, то и дело доставая волшебную палочку, пока муж и дети были заняты кулинарными изысканиями и не обращали на нее внимания, но ни разу не попалась и была чрезвычайно довольна собой.

К обеду список был готов и, придирчиво осмотрев его на предмет совсем уж экзотических ингредиентов, Гермиона, к огромному разочарованию домашних, вычеркнула несколько пунктов. Аккуратно сложив список в сумку, она объявила, что готова к набегу на супермаркет и все желающие могут присоединиться.

Поездки в супермаркет с детьми никогда не ограничиваются списком запланированных покупок, и в этот день Роуз стала счастливой обладательницей блестящей пластмассовой волшебной палочки со звездой на конце. Хьюго был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы помалкивать о магии в присутствии Драко, Роуз же то и дело размахивала ивовым прутиком, угрожая превратить соседского кота в дракона. Гермиона решила, что немного подыграть ей лишним не будет.

Они вернулись домой ближе к вечеру, все без исключения довольные, но немного измотанные. Зато покупки для завтрашнего праздника аккуратно стояли в кузове старенького пикапа, источая соблазнительные запахи.

— Будет всего шесть человек, Дик! — смеясь, Гермиона выскочила из машины и помогла ему взять сумки. — А ты закупил провианта на целую армию!

— Хорошей еды не бывает много, — возразил он, подхватывая пакеты. — И почему ты не считаешь нас? Лично я собираюсь есть за двоих!

Гермиона задержалась, помогая Роуз выбраться из машины. Хьюго запрыгнул в кузов и увлеченно шуршал там пакетами, отыскивая что-то особенно вкусное. Прикрикнув на сына, миссис Грейнджер попыталась отобрать у него похищенные сладости, но не преуспела — кузов был слишком большим, чтобы она могла дотянуться до мальчика с помощью одних только рук. Она воровато оглянулась через плечо, чтобы проверить, насколько далеко ее муж успел уйти и можно ли вытащить палочку, пока он не видит, но так и застыла с открытым ртом.

Драко шел по садовой дорожке, направляясь к дому, а за ним семенил маленький грязный домашний эльф в оборванной ветоши. К груди это тщедушное существо прижимало кусок ярко-красного бархата. Поставив сумки на крыльцо, Драко обернулся и заметил эльфа, но не выказал абсолютно никаких признаков удивления.

— А, вот и ты, Хукс! — отдуваясь, весело воскликнул он. Эльф прижал уши, склонился в поклоне и на вытянутых руках протянул хозяину бархатную подушечку, на которой лежала волшебная палочка. Драко не торопясь открыл дверь, взял у эльфа палочку и взмахнул ею: — Левикорпус!

Сумки оторвались от крыльца и степенно поплыли в дом, Малфой невозмутимо сопровождал их, напевая что-то себе под нос. Гермиона забыла о своих попытках изловить Хьюго и, затаив дыхание, медленно пошла к дому. Но не успела она сделать и несколько шагов, как изнутри раздался грохот и звон стекла. Сумки упали на пол, пение прекратилось.

Воцарилась тишина.

Домашний эльф у порога переминался с ноги на ногу в ожидании хозяина, он даже не поднял глаз, когда Гермиона прошла мимо. Драко стоял посреди гостиной спиной ко входу. В одной руке он сжимал палочку, в другой — платок с вензелем семьи Малфой, в который были завернуты дорогие часы и запонки. Он смотрел на них, не отрываясь.

Время вышло.

Гермиона наблюдала, как он медленно возвращается к себе — поднимает подбородок выше, распрямляет спину, шумно делает глубокий вдох перед тем, как обернуться и посмотреть ей в глаза. И одновременно с этим человек, которого она любила, исчезает навсегда. Гермиона достала палочку из рукава, на этот раз она не будет беззащитна.

— Ладно, — медленно оборачиваясь, проронил он. Серые глаза холодно блестели на побелевшем лице. — А спала ты со мной зачем?

Гермиона пожала плечами. Что он сказал после того, как назвал ее детей рыжими выродками?

— Ты сэкономил двадцатку, а я получила от благотворительности немного удовольствия, — она осторожно проворачивала палочку в пальцах. Если он не швырнет в нее проклятие в ту же секунду, он начнет орать, как не орал никогда в жизни. И лучше бы ей наложить на него «Силенцио» до того, как это услышат дети.

Но он не сказал ей ни слова, только плотнее сжал тонкие губы.

Аккуратно переступив через раскатившиеся по полу продукты, он вышел за дверь, приказал домовику следовать за ним и направился прочь от дома.

— Эй, ты куда? — в спину ему крикнул Хьюго, как только понял, что Драко не возвращается к машине за вещами, а уходит насовсем. — А как же праздник?

Не дождавшись ответа, он некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, а затем спрыгнул на землю и побежал за ним.

— Стой! — кричал он. — Стой, ты же обещал!

Драко остановился и в ту же секунду трансгрессировал.


	12. Глава 12

Солнце над графством Уилтшир клонилось к закату, окрашивая золотистым светом ровные зеленые холмы и верхушки деревьев. Воздух здесь был совсем не такой, как на побережье Девона, откуда Драко только что трансгрессировал. Ветер не доносил свежести моря, но был напоен знакомым с детства запахом трав. Поместье Малфоев возвышалось среди этих равнин сотни лет и простоит еще тысячу. Древний оплот чистокровного семейства, которое падет только вместе с Англией.

Люциус говорил так. И Абраксас, должно быть, тоже.

Драко стоял перед воротами собственного поместья и не мог избавиться от странного чувства несоответствия, сродни тому, что он испытал в тот день, когда Гермиона Грейнджер привезла его к своему старому коттеджу и заявила, что это их дом. Месяц спустя Драко смотрел на поместье, в котором прожил всю свою жизнь, и не мог поверить в то, что этот дом — его. Но поместье Малфоев осталось тем же, оно не менялось веками. В уравнении изменилась какая-то другая величина.

Тяжелые кованые ворота чуть слышно скрипнули, домовой эльф открыл одну створку, навалившись всем своим тщедушным тельцем, и Драко шагнул во двор.

Он пригласил своих коллег на обед завтра в четыре часа пополудни. Гермионе, должно быть, придется извиниться перед ними вместо него. Ни о каком празднике не может быть и речи, если виновник торжества находится через два графства от своих гостей…

Драко сбился с шага, и домовик беспокойно обернулся на него, но удостоверившись, что с хозяином все в порядке, засеменил к дому и растворился в воздухе, едва коснувшись двери.

О, Мерлин! Лорд Драко Малфой только что всерьез беспокоился о том, что о нем подумают магглы. Он определенно не в порядке!

Драко снова неторопливо зашагал по дорожке между идеально подстриженными деревьями. Реальность медленно расслаивалась на две совершенно противоположные: мир, где магглы были недолюдьми, и мир, где магглы были лучшими людьми из всех, кого он знал.

— Проклятье, — хватаясь за ручку тяжелой дубовой двери, сквозь зубы выдавил Драко. Он начинал понимать, что с ним произошло что-то гораздо более страшное, чем дурацкий розыгрыш магглорожденной ведьмы. Грейнджер не могла влиять на Берта или Уорена, когда они в десятый раз терпеливо объясняли ему тонкости своего ремесла, она их даже не знала. Механики относились к нему хорошо не из-за происхождения или богатства, они учили его не за вознаграждение или расположение, они помогали ему просто потому, что хотели этого. И эти парни не были тупыми магглами из тех смешных историй, которые так часто рассказывали чистокровные волшебники.

В холле пахло травами и старым камнем. Нарцисса, улыбаясь, спускалась по лестнице, ее расшитая мелкими камнями мантия переливалась в ласковом свете свечей.

— Я так рада тебя видеть, дорогой!

Нарциссе не изменило чувство такта, она не задавала вопросов, хотя, очевидно, знала, где ее сын провел последний месяц. Для того, чтобы прислать за ним эльфа, необходимо назвать место назначения. Гарри Поттер держал своих псов на коротком поводке, не давая им и носа повернуть в сторону дома Гермионы Грейнджер, но Малфои не были бы Малфоями, если бы в поисках полагались только на аврорат.

Драко улыбнулся матери. Он, наконец, дома, и ничто больше не имеет значения. Завтра наступит новый день, и украденная жизнь вернется в свое русло, все станет по-прежнему.

— Здравствуй, мама, — обнимая Нарциссу, тихо проговорил он, но глаза все еще смотрели в пустоту за ее спиной. — Долгая выдалась… морская прогулка.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, он сладко потянулся и протянул руку в сторону, чтобы обнять свою жену, прижать ее бедра к своему твердому члену и посмотреть, как Гермиона улыбается, еще притворяясь, что спит, но уже предвкушая утренний секс.

Постель была пуста. Полог роскошной ткани над кроватью поднят лишь с одной стороны.

Это было… унизительно. И еще более унизительно то, что ему пришлось встать и отправиться в ванную, чтобы сбросить напряжение самостоятельно, поскольку о том, чтобы идти завтракать, не решив эту проблему, не могло быть и речи.

К сожалению, Гермиона Грейнджер — не единственная женщина, что ненавидела его. Астория Малфой не бывала в этом доме уже довольно давно, а в этой постели — еще дольше. Но в данный момент ее отсутствие даже к лучшему, поскольку посмотреть ей в глаза он был определенно не готов. И не только потому, что изменял ей в течение последнего месяца, он делал это и раньше.

Наскоро приняв душ, Драко выскочил из ванной комнаты, схватил валявшуюся на полу одежду и стал быстро одеваться, ярость разливалась по венам с каждым ударом сердца. Еще вчера он думал, что все закончилось! Какого черта Гермиона Грейнджер не желает выветриваться из его головы? Вернуть его жизнь назад такой, какой она была до того проклятого шторма?

Громко хлопнув дверью, он отправился на кухню. Было еще очень рано, полосы блеклого солнечного света едва пробивались из-под плотных портьер, но он прекрасно помнил дорогу. Хорошенько приложившись лбом о низкий дверной проем кухни, он прошипел что-то крайне нелицеприятное о древних архитекторах и степени прямоты их рук. Потолок в помещении был низким, но по крайней мере позволял стоять в полный рост. Глянув на холодную дровяную печь, он выругался еще раз. Века на первых ролях в политике страны, хранилище в Гринготтсе до отказа набитое золотыми галлеонами, и в этом доме все еще нет нормальной печи!

— Инсендио! — дрова запылали, повинуясь взмаху волшебной палочки. Тяжелая чугунная сковорода нашлась в ближайшем шкафу, свежие продукты лежали на столе, приготовленные для завтрака — яйца, сыр, зелень, хлеб.

Чертова Гермиона Грейнджер! Мало того, что она похитила его, обманула, заставила работать на свою семью, как жалкого домашнего эльфа, так она еще и умудрилась обставить все так, чтобы он был совершенно счастлив в процессе!

Как? Как ей удалось заставить его поверить во всю эту чушь, не наложив ни одного Империуса?

Она сказала, что он ее муж. И он поверил.

Сказала, что он работал стриптизером и был чертовски хорош в этом. Он поверил снова.

Сказала, что его зовут…

— Сука! — с чувством выругался он и швырнул сковороду на решетку, грохот прокатился по кухне. — Вот же дрянь!

А Роузи! Великий Мерлин, она ведь рыжая! Рыжая, как ее отец! И все это время Драко даже в голову не приходило, что девочка на него не похожа, потому что…

— Черт бы тебя побрал! — разбивая скорлупу о край сковородки, прошипел он.

Потому что он любил ее. Роузи. Она была чудесным светлым ребенком, она называла его папой, она старалась угодить ему изо всех сил и очень расстраивалась, когда попытки с треском проваливались… Поэтому он соврал ей, что ему нравятся часы.

Печь нагревалась очень медленно, яичница едва забелела, и недовольно проворчав что-то, Драко отпустил сковороду и присел на огромный дубовый разделочный стол. Только сейчас он заметил эти ужасные часы на своей левой руке и принялся возиться с ремешком. Он как раз спрятал их в карман джинс, радуясь, что этого никто не успел заметить, когда откуда-то из угла донесся полузадушенный писк.

Драко обернулся и увидел двух забившихся в угол кухни домовых эльфов. Их и без того огромные глаза, казалось, сейчас выпадут из орбит.

— Да что с вами такое? — грозно прорычал он. — Никогда не видели, как человек готовит себе завтрак?

О.

Черт.

Дверной проем и потолок в этой комнате были такими низкими потому, что не предназначались для людей. Продукты лежали на столе потому, что эльфы принесли их, но еще не принялись за завтрак, иначе к назначенному времени он бы остыл. В последний раз Драко заходил на кухню, когда ему было девять, чтобы стащить немного сладостей до того, как они попадут на рождественский стол. Малфои не готовят себе сами.

Здесь так не принято. Не в этом доме. Не в этой жизни.

Драко стоял посреди помещения для прислуги, с руками, перепачканными в саже от чугунной сковороды. На нем все еще была маггловская одежда, которую стоило сжечь еще вчера, но которую он, не задумываясь, надел утром.

— Вы двое, — едва придя в себя, обратился он к домовиками. Те сжались еще сильнее в отчаянной попытке слиться со стеной, — ничего не видели.

Домовики синхронно кивнули, Драко направился прочь из кухни, на ходу вытирая руки.

Кажется, у него большие проблемы.

***

За завтраком, обсуждая с родителями свои планы на ближайшие несколько дней, Драко то и дело бросал осторожные взгляды на свободные приборы, которые предназначались для Скорпиуса. Мальчик не спустится к завтраку, в этом нет никаких сомнений, и все же Драко надеялся на что-то. Например, на то, что однажды случится чудо, и Скорпиус начнет вести себя, как Хьюго Уизли, с его неуемной тягой к знаниям, унаследованной от матери.

Официально Скорпиус находился в поместье на домашнем обучении, но фактически он был занят только тем, что саботировал учебу и время от времени пытался сбежать. Нарцисса хваталась за голову, она никогда не сталкивалась с таким сильным сопротивлением при обучении собственного сына. Драко с детства знал, что этикет необходим, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление, знание нескольких языков облегчит установление связей с иностранными партнерами, а парочка простых заклинаний даст преимущество перед другими детьми в школе. Он учился усердно, потому что хотел однажды присоединиться к своим родителям в блеске славы на вершине магического сообщества Англии.

Скорпиус плевал на все это. Он приносил из сада полевых мышей и ящериц и селил их в коробках для писчих перьев, чем не раз доводил Нарциссу и своих репетиторов до панического визга. Его одежда рвалась и пачкалась быстрее, чем ее успевали покупать, поскольку облазить все окрестные деревья в поисках самых красивых гусениц без потерь подобного рода было невозможно. Однажды Люциус с помощью каких-то ему одному известных манипуляций и угроз заставил Скорпиуса спуститься к обеду. Тот явился в компании небольшого ручного ужа по кличке Мистер Блэк и демонстративно поделился с ним своей жареной капустой. Бросил в тарелку, иначе говоря. Малфои уважали змей в качестве образа мудрости и изворотливости, но делить обед со вполне реальным грязным скользким ужом оказались морально не готовы.

Они пытались сделать из Скорпиуса достойного наследника рода, но не преуспели. Ни угрозы, ни обещания, ни подробные объяснения выгод от хорошего поведения не возымели на него никакого действия. И в этом была заслуга Астории в том числе.

— Я бы не рекомендовал тебе возвращаться на работу в Министерство так скоро, — покачал головой Люциус, и Драко отвлекся от своих мыслей. — Процесс над Гермионой Грейнджер может отнять много времени и сил.

Нарцисса тихо поднялась со своего места и исчезла в коридорах поместья. Драко с усилием проглотил кусок яичницы, его надежды просто забыть о случившемся и вернуться к нормальной жизни рухнули в один миг. Люциус Малфой потратил слишком много сил и денег, чтобы восстановить после войны хотя бы половину прежнего влияния в Министерстве, и теперь не мог пройти мимо такого шанса.

— Эта женщина — флагман всех магглорожденных волшебников в этой стране, — продолжал он. — Несмотря на то, что последние несколько лет она не принимает участия в политике, сама по себе она значит очень многое. Уничтожим ее сейчас, и еще долго никто из них не посмеет поднять головы.

Люциус больше не появлялся в Министерстве. Получить высокую должность он не мог, поскольку был скомпрометирован в ходе войны, но влиять на министерских работников все еще был в состоянии. Что до войны, что после там оставалось достаточно людей, которым нужны его деньги или связи. Участие в таком громком процессе волной вынесет его на первые страницы печатных изданий, и на этом подъеме он, возможно, сумеет ухватиться за нужных людей.

— Я думал над этим, — соврал Драко и почувствовал, как руки Хьюго Уизли снова смыкаются на его плечах. — Мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь последствия, отец. Будет скандал, и даже если нам удастся упечь грязнокровку в Азкабан, мы потеряем больше, чем приобретем. Я в начале своей карьеры. Мне не нужна шумиха вокруг личной жизни.

Подобным аргументом Драко заставил Люциуса оставить в покое Асторию несколько лет назад, позволив ей уехать, чтобы лишь изредка навещать сына.

— Эта женщина заставила тебя сдирать руки в кровь, выполняя грязную маггловскую работу, — Люциус говорил спокойно, но уголки его губ опустились вниз, выдавая гнев. — Ты предлагаешь нашей семье просто забыть об этом?

«Что?» — Драко поднял глаза на отца и застыл. На секунду в его голове воцарилась идеальная тишина, мысли будто умерли, эмоции растворились, осталась только пустота. Но вскоре очевидный вывод прорвал плотину, и мысли потекли с бешеной скоростью, сталкиваясь и перебивая друг друга.

Он повредил руки, работая с опасными растворами, две недели назад. Две недели! А домовик появился у порога дома Грейнджер вчера вечером. Люциус знал, где находится Драко, знал еще до того, как это стало известно Гарри Поттеру.

Отец не пришел за ним в первую неделю, когда Драко сражался с маггловской техникой, занимаясь уборкой. Он не пришел во вторую, когда тот нашел самую грязную и низкооплачиваемую работу в городе. Не пришел и в третью, когда он пытался наладить отношения со своей якобы женой…

Почему? Положить конец этому фарсу было так просто!

— Я хочу отомстить не меньше твоего, — медленно проговорил Драко, тщательно копируя выражение его лица, — но где Грейнджер, там и Поттер, а его вес в обществе нельзя просто так сбросить со счетов. 

Драко поднялся с места, давая понять, что торги окончены.

— Эти люди уже похоронили твою карьеру, отец. Не дай им сделать то же самое с моей, — он аккуратно задвинул за собой стул. — Тебе придется отказаться от мести, если ты хочешь увидеть, как однажды я возглавлю Визенгамот.

Люциус сдержанно улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Драко вернулся в свою комнату, и первое, что он сделал перед тем, как приняться за изучение министерских бумаг — бросил в горящий камин часы с огромной розовой звездой. Хранить эту вещь теперь небезопасно.


	13. Глава 13

Ровно в восемь часов утра Гермиона опустилась за свой рабочий стол в офисе «Финнес и партнеры». Сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы достать из сумки чертежи и изобразить хоть какую-то деятельность. Едва сообразив, что Драко не вернется, да и праздника не будет, Роуз устроила образцово-показательную истерику, а ведь Гермиона уже успела забыть, как это бывает. Успокоить девочку было бы гораздо проще, если бы Хьюго принял в этом участие, но он наотрез отказался разговаривать с матерью и помогать ей — тоже. Определенно, со временем у него это пройдет, но как пережить это время, Гермиона не представляла.

— Мистер Финнес просит вас зайти к нему прямо сейчас, — мягко проговорила Сьюзен, молодая и маниакально-аккуратная ведьма-секретарь. У нее был редкий талант сглаживать острые углы, поскольку просьба звучала довольно ультимативно и в оригинале наверняка содержала слова «немедленно!» и «твою мать!».

Мистер Генри Райан Финнес начал свой бизнес в Америке около двадцати лет назад и добился головокружительного успеха. Собрав под крышей своей конторы самых талантливых волшебников Нового Света, он заполучил огромное количество патентов на маггловские изобретения, улучшенные с помощью магии. Но за пределами страны дела шли плохо, и он оставил бизнес своим детям, чтобы освоить новый рынок здесь, в Англии. Гениальный изобретатель и талантливый торговец ворвался на рынки Туманного Альбиона и… завяз, точно в болоте. Услугами его фирмы пользовался весьма ограниченный круг людей, и те предпочитали не распространяться о том, что у них имеются «эти маггловские штучки». Из-за предубеждений английских магов перед изобретениями всего остального мира он ежедневно сталкивался с огромным количеством бюрократических, юридических и социальных проблем.

Когда Гермиона вошла в кабинет, Генри стоял у окна, заложив руки за спину и нервно прищелкивал пальцами. Это был невысокий худощавый мужчина средних лет, с редкой сединой в черных волосах и живыми карими глазами, в которых светился ум и решительность.

— У вас большие проблемы, миссис Грейнджер, — не отрывая взгляда от окна, проговорил он.

«Да неужели? — Гермиона слабо улыбнулась и прислонилась спиной к двери. Она ожидала чего-то в этом роде. — Ну так уволь меня без прелюдий!»

— На прошлой неделе на пороге моего кабинета появился человек, которого наняли расследовать крушение лодки мистера Малфоя, и потребовал записи о назначениях зачарователей. Я предоставил их и заверил копии.

Генри обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону. Не дождавшись никакой реакции, он направился к своему столу.

— Но так как раньше за вами не числилось ни одной ошибки, а также потому, что мне дорога моя репутация, я позволил себе организовать поиск обломков и их экспертизу, — Финнес сел за стол и достал из верхнего ящика какие-то бумаги. — Чары идеальны, и я готов подтвердить это в суде. Они до сих пор заставляют обломки дрейфовать подальше от скал, но… — он вздохнул, — того, что вы находились на лодке перед крушением уже достаточно, чтобы обвинить вас в покушении на убийство.

Гермиона вздрогнула. Она ожидала обвинения в похищении, но рассчитывала, что Малфои не захотят распространяться о том, что Драко провел несколько недель в ее доме в качестве бесплатной рабочей силы. Но обвиняя ее в покушении на убийство, этот факт вообще необязательно обнародовать. Достаточно того, что Гермиона была на лодке, а затем та разбилась. Если в такой ситуации она заикнётся о своих отношениях с Малфоем в течение последнего месяца, это будет выглядеть как детский лепет оправдания, ей просто никто не поверит.

— Вы магглорожденная ведьма и, насколько я ориентируюсь в стереотипах мышления чистокровных волшебников этой страны, вполне могли повредить лодку, — он закатил глаза и процитировал: — «неизвестным маггловским способом».

Вдруг стало слышно, как звонко тикают часы на столе. Секунды утекали, как песок сквозь пальцы, мистер Финнес не отрывал внимательного взгляда от своей подчиненной. Он жил в Англии достаточно давно, чтобы знать, что десять лет назад Грейнджер, Уизли и Поттер перешли дорогу Люциусу Малфою, и сделали это настолько качественно, что тот до сих пор не может вернуться в Министерство. И Финнес предпочел бы, чтобы этого не случилось никогда, он был сыт консерваторами по горло — ни одна из его инициатив не проходила даже предварительного рассмотрения в правительстве.

— Оцените вероятность того, что в ближайшее время они подадут на вас в суд.

— Девяносто девять и девять десятых процентов, — не задумываясь, отчеканила она.

— И на что вы закладываете одну десятую процента?

— На чудо, сэр.

— Приятно знать, что вы не питаете иллюзий, — усмехнулся он и постучал пальцами по бумагам на своем столе. — Экспертным заключением я смогу защититься от претензий к моей фирме, но мне нечем защитить вас. Впрочем, я могу устроить ваш перевод в Чикаго сегодня же вечером, — Гермиона вопросительно подняла брови, и он продолжил: — Я дал вам работу, которую вы выполнили блестяще, и тем не менее она приведет вас в Азкабан. Я чувствую себя ответственным за это.

Часы продолжали отсчитывать секунды, Финнес, ожидая ответа, барабанил пальцами в такт.

— Кроме того, сгноить такие мозги в тюрьме — дьявольски расточительно, — проговорил он. — В Америке вы принесете мне миллионы, в Азкабане — сплошные убытки. Я достаточно богат, миссис Грейнджер, но недостаточно влиятелен, чтобы играть с Люциусом Малфоем на его поле.

И поэтому он предпочитает вообще убрать уязвимую фигуру с доски. Гермиона сложила руки на груди и посмотрела прямо на своего босса. Уехать в Америку означает потерять детей, и не только их, но и друзей, и родителей. Без права на возвращение, чем этот отъезд лучше тюрьмы?

К тому же, чтобы доказать преступление, которого не было, придется предоставить улики, которых нет.

— Вы не отсюда, сэр, — твердо проговорила она. — Вам позволительно не знать, что гриффиндорцы не сбегают от опасности. В особенности от той, что представляют Малфои.

— О, — неожиданно тепло улыбнулся Финнес, — правда?

В тот день Гермиона Грейнджер вернулась с работы раньше обычного и сделала то, чего не делала уже очень давно. Она приманила почтовую сову и попросила помощи у своего бывшего мужа.

***

Гарри Поттер появился на пороге дома Грейнджер около девяти часов вечера. Час назад разведка донесла, что Драко Малфой вернулся в свое поместье.

Ну, хорошо, не разведка, а Джинни. И не донесла, а после визита в дом своей матери ненавязчиво выразила сожаление о том, что несчастная Гермиона, травмированная десятью годами замужества за ее братом, не может теперь ужиться ни с одним нормальным мужиком. Гарри покачал головой и скромно заметил, что критерии нормальности мужиков у миссис Поттер, мягко говоря, занижены. Он вернулся от метко пущенного в него плюшевого медведя и отправился проведать свою подругу.

Дверь оказалась не заперта. Гарри машинально вытащил палочку и прошел в дом, стараясь не шуметь. Он обнаружил Гермиону посреди гостиной с бокалом вина в руке, она сидела на полу и смотрела на него так, будто гипнотизировала дверь последние несколько часов.

— Что ты делаешь? — опустив палочку и с облегчением выдохнув, поинтересовался он.

— Вряд ли в Азкабане подают сыр, фрукты и вино, так что я решила оттянуться до твоего прихода.

Гарри демонстративно убрал палочку за пазуху и снял с себя аврорскую мантию, оставшись в рубашке и темных штанах. Гермиона отправила Хьюго и Роуз к отцу и тихо напивалась в одиночестве, ожидая ареста.

— Ни исков, ни запросов, ни вызовов в суд на твое имя не поступало, — проговорил он и бросил униформу на ближайший стул.

— Вопрос времени, — пожала плечами она и вздрогнула, когда в окно постучали. Крупная коричневая сова заглядывала внутрь дома сквозь стекло и нетерпеливо переступала с одной лапы на другую. Гермиона поднялась с места и нетвердой походкой отправилась за своей почтой.

— Это Рон, — распечатав письмо, сказала она. — Пишет, что ему очень жаль насчет моего парня и дети могут остаться в Норе, пока я не приду в себя.

— И ты придешь?

— А у меня есть выбор? — хмыкнула она и со вздохом добавила: — Если бы он знал, что это за парень, он не был бы так великодушен.

— Ты всегда его недооценивала, — протянул он, глядя на то, как Гермиона сминает письмо и отправляет его по широкой дуге в мусорную корзину. — Как остроту его ума, так и широту его души.

— Хочешь сказать, он знает? — с ужасом спросила она.

— Он знает, что у тебя был парень, который очень нравился вашим детям. И сожалеет о том, что у вас не сложилось. Но если бы он знал все остальное, я думаю, он понял бы…

— Кхм, — сказала Гермиона, открывая еще одну бутылку вина из тех, что были предназначены для маленького праздника Драко.

— Со временем, — добавил Гарри.

— Кхм-кхм.

— Возможно, очень нескоро, — сдался он.

Гермиона невозмутимо наполнила бокал снова.

— Хватит! — Гарри выхватил бутылку у нее из рук. — Ты мечтала изменить мир, восстановить справедливость, защитить угнетенных, а сейчас напиваешься по случаю расставания с очередным парнем! Ради всего святого, Гермиона! Ты пережила войну, чтобы сломаться от этого? Да ты… — зацепившись взглядом за этикетку, Гарри вдруг прервал свою высокопарную тираду. — Это что, «Шардоне»?

— Угу, — делая очередной глоток, подтвердила она, — девяносто второй год.

— Девяносто второй! — ностальгически вздохнул он, с любовью глядя на бутылку. — В тот год я впервые сжег человека голыми руками…

Гермиона поперхнулась, иногда она забывала о том, с кем имеет дело.

— Знаешь что? — осторожно снимая очки и помещая их в книжный шкаф, сказал Гарри и хитро прищурился. — Я просто обязан спасти тебя от пары бутылок.


	14. Глава 14

— Я с пониманием отношусь к обстоятельствам моих сотрудников, мистер Малфой, но без предупреждения продлевать отпуск на такой долгий срок — это просто безответственно, — Мортимер Хег, глава международного бюро магического законодательства, хмурил седые брови. — Мы здесь рассчитывали на вас, знаете ли.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр.

Старик поджал губы и покачал головой, а затем сделал легкий жест в направлении выхода из кабинета. Если бы не влияние Люциуса Малфоя, Мортимер давно избавился бы от привилегированного сотрудника и нанял кого-нибудь попроще. Драко отправился в свой кабинет, где обнаружил, что время не стояло на месте, пока он отсутствовал — стол был завален корреспонденцией за прошедший месяц.

Поначалу эта работа нравилась ему, международный сектор предполагал множество поездок по всему миру и довольно большую степень свободы после того, как все встречи проведены, а обязательства выполнены. В то время Астория еще ездила вместе с ним, она умела найти что-то интересное даже в самом захолустном уголке Латинской Америки. Когда они на месяц застряли в Аргентине, в предгорьях Анд, где проходила дипломатическая встреча, но помимо нее было абсолютно нечего делать, Астория исследовала маленький городок неподалеку, а вечером вытащила мужа танцевать сальсу.

«Да перестань! — смеялась она. — Клянусь, твой отец никогда не узнает об этом!»

Мистер Малфой презрительно фыркал весь вечер, находиться среди толпы пестро одетых шумных магглов не доставляло ему никакого удовольствия, но таращиться из окна отеля на унылый пейзаж было еще хуже. До этой поездки он и не подозревал, что за месяц можно научиться чему угодно, особенно если выбора нет.

Гермиона, должно быть, тоже чувствовала себя не очень уютно, когда он пытался научить ее танцевать. 

Драко тряхнул головой и поднял палочку, письма хороводом взвились над столом.

Долгие годы он занимался тем, что поддерживал международные связи, он никак не влиял на политику внутри страны и даже не собирался. Он не видел в этом смысла и раз за разом отвергал предложения о переводе в кузницу законов, отдел магического правопорядка. У Драко не было абсолютно никаких причин…

Письма вдруг остановили свой танец в воздухе и под действием силы притяжения одно за другим спланировали на пол.

Люциус не забирал Драко из мира магглов не только из опасения, что случай получит огласку. В конце концов, пара мастерски направленных обливиэйтов решила бы эту проблему. Он хотел, чтобы Драко находился там, в унизительном положении разнорабочего как можно дольше. Чтобы, когда к нему вернется память, при воспоминании о магглах в его сердце просыпалась та же ненависть, что питал к ним Люциус.

Немного мотивации в борьбе против засилия магглов и их магически одаренных выродков, вот что, по мнению Люциуса, было нужно Драко.

«О, женщины! — горестно вздохнул хозяин мастерской Берт, когда Драко пожаловался ему на то, что никак не может понять, что происходит с его женой. — Хочешь совет? Не пытайся выяснить, чем именно ты ей не угодил. Даже если случится чудо и ты угадаешь, чем провинился на этот раз, завтра причина будет совершенно другой! В этом деле нужны превентивные меры. Я, например, вожу свою старушку на свидания каждую субботу, — он назидательно поднял вверх перепачканный в машинном масле палец. — Профилактика лучше, чем капитальный ремонт!»

Берт был магглом. Чистокровным магглом. Ни капли магии в крови и золотое сердце.

Люциус отправил домашнего эльфа за своим сыном только тогда, когда тот перестал испытывать дискомфорт от своей новой жизни. Драко пригласил механиков на обед, и это стало абсолютно очевидно.

Новый самолетик из бумаги синего цвета, спланировав над столом, опустился на гору неразобранных писем.

Аврорат. Поттер.

«Нужно поговорить. 20.00. Уровень два, аудитория сто пять», — почерк этого засранца, казалось, не изменился с годами. Все те же неровные буквы, будто писал второкурсник.

Наскоро набросав на листке маршрут, которым мистер Поттер может идти со своими предложениями о встрече, Драко отправил письмо обратно и снова занялся своими делами. Через пять минут точная копия первого самолетика опустилась на стол.

«Я могу прислать вопиллер и двух авроров, чтобы убедиться, что ты и весь твой отдел дослушали его до конца».

***

Рабочий день в Министерстве Магии заканчивался в шесть. Большинство сотрудников покидало эти стены еще до половины седьмого, так что когда Драко направился к лифту, чтобы спуститься с пятого уровня на второй, холл был практически пуст. Лифт с лязгом закрылся и понесся вниз сквозь пустые этажи, но как только на втором уровне двери распахнулись, Драко услышал гневное:

— Господи, ну что за мудак! Просто фантастический мудак!

Он выскользнул из дверей и укрылся за углом, в его планы не входило встречаться с кем-то по дороге, а к лифту направлялись два аврора. Один из них, судя по звукам, прихрамывал и тяжело дышал. Другой шел рядом на случай, если ему потребуется помощь. Помогая своему коллеге войти в лифт, аврор тихо проговорил:

— Говорят, те, кто ненавидел Моуди при жизни, через месяц после назначения Поттера в умилении плакали перед портретом Грозного Глаза.

— Я завтра же напишу заявление, — простонал его приятель, — с меня хватит!

— Только на моей памяти ты обещаешь это раз двенадцатый…

Двери снова скрипнули, и Драко вздохнул с облегчением. Аудитория сто пять находилась в самом дальнем конце длинного мрачного коридора. Судя по табличке на двери, это был дуэльный зал. По крайней мере ясно, откуда взялись помятые авроры.

— Поверить не могу, — скрестив ноги по-турецки, Гарри сидел прямо на полу посреди огромного пустого помещения, перед ним веером были разложены какие-то бумаги. Он даже не поднял головы, когда Драко вошел, — ты все еще помнишь! Я думал, что Люциус сотрет тебе память, как только ты переступишь порог особняка…

— Распрощаться с воспоминаниями о том, как от меня, сверкая пятками, убегает доблестный аврор Поттер? — Драко презрительно фыркнул и сильнее сжал палочку в руке. — Никогда!

— Ну, разумеется, — Гарри улыбнулся, снял очки и положил их в нагрудный карман. Он поднял взгляд на своего собеседника, и Драко вдруг понял, что он отлично его видит, несмотря на внушительное расстояние между ними. Мерзавец до сих пор носит эти дурацкие круглые очки только для того, чтобы спустя столько лет в нем все еще можно было узнать Мальчика-Который-Выжил, спасителя Магической Британии. — Ведь именно это воспоминание настолько греет тебе душу, что ты день за днем упускаешь возможность вышвырнуть меня вон из Министерства Магии.

Вранье! Гермиона Грейнджер значит для него не больше, чем пустое место!

Драко швырнул в Поттера заклятье быстрее, чем успел подумать над тем, что делает. Он знал только одно: на этот раз Гарри не уйти. Сгусток энергии с тихим гулом разбился о щит, который тут же погас. Аврор поднялся на ноги.

— Ты можешь расправиться со мной в течение месяца, — продолжал он, — мое участие в этом деле очевидно. Я потеряю все: карьеру, репутацию, возможно, даже свободу… Ты ведь этого хочешь?

Еще одно заклинание разбилось о щит, Драко стиснул зубы и атаковал снова. На этот раз щит появился чуть позднее, и Гарри пришлось отвести ногу назад, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он не был неуязвим.

— Это значит «Да»? — усмехнулся Поттер и едва успел отскочить от следующей атаки.

— Ты бросил в меня режущее проклятье! — прорычал Драко и сделал обманный пасс палочкой, заставив Гарри двигаться в другую сторону.

— Ты отравил моего друга! — крикнул Гарри и швырнул в него алую вспышку в ответ. Драко успел закрыться собственным щитом и контратаковал:

— Засадил моего отца в Азкабан!

— Он вышел и был оправдан, — снова убирая щит, прорычал Гарри, сейчас он отнюдь не выглядел спокойным, — в отличие от моего крестного!

— Вот это вообще не моя вина!

— Ну так и не я заставил Люциуса присягнуть Волдеморту! И перед тем, как мы перейдем к перечислению того, кто кого сколько раз пнул во время квиддичных матчей, скажу: я никогда не спал с твоей женой!

На несколько минут зал заполнился вспышками света и выкриками проклятий. Драко почти удалось подавить это воспоминание вместе со всеми остальными, что он принес из дома Грейнджер, но Гарри, очевидно, хотел ударить побольнее и вытащил его на свет. Поттер был одним из тех, кто продлевал его неведение, заставляя оставаться там, где ему не место. Но если разобраться с Люциусом без далеко идущих последствий на данный момент невозможно, то Поттер — вот он. Драко ненавидел этого человека двадцать лет, и сейчас по его венам вместо крови текла чистая ярость. Каждый раз взмахивая рукой, он хотел только одного — уничтожить своего врага, казалось, разозлиться еще больше он просто не смог бы.

— Ни с одной из них, если тебе нужно уточнение! — выкрикнул Гарри, заклятье сорвалось с его палочки и разрезало воздух, но вместо того, чтобы увернуться или выставить щит, Драко послал в ответ собственное, и Поттер не успел среагировать. Вспышка красного света промчалась в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Драко, но он не обратил на это внимания, он смотрел, как Гарри навзничь падает на пол.

И первой его мыслью было не заметать следы нападения на государственного служащего, и даже не скрыться с места преступления, а проверить, все ли с ним в порядке. Проклятье не могло стать причиной смерти, но падение вполне могло причинить парочку несовместимых с жизнью переломов. И тогда…

«Гарри мне как брат...»

Все еще тяжело дыша, Драко подошел к поверженному противнику. Поттер лежал на полу, голова запрокинута, застывший в уродливой гримасе рот открыт. Драко уже протянул руку, чтобы нащупать пульс на его шее, как вдруг Поттер дернулся, и его палочка оказалась в сантиметре от кончика носа Малфоя.

— Бам! — сказал Гарри. — Поверить не могу, что ты купился. Забыл, что имеешь дело с Парнем-Который-Хорошо-Притворяется-Что-Сдох?

«И да, идиот редкостный!»

Устало оттолкнув палочку от лица, Драко опустился на пол рядом с Поттером. Орать на него больше не хотелось. Не хотелось вообще больше ничего.

— Я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что. Обо мне и… моей семье.

— Серьезно? — Драко слишком устал даже для сарказма. — Ты издалека начал.

Гарри только руками развел.

— С дипломатией у меня с детства проблемы. Лет с одиннадцати. 

Странно, но смеяться вместе с Поттером через пару минут после того, как пытался его убить, не было чем-то противоестественным. И не странно слушать его, вместо того чтобы просто встать и уйти.

— Первый серьезный приступ паранойи как первый секс, — мечтательно проговорил Гарри. — И вспомнить стыдно, и забыть нельзя. Когда я только пришел в аврорат, я слышал рассказы о том, что мракоборцы иногда срываются, запираются у себя дома и не подпускают даже родных… Но я же герой войны! Я чертов Парень-Который-Выжил! Со мной такого случиться просто не может!

Гарри закрыл глаза, он так и не поднялся с пола. Очевидно, заклятье все-таки настигло его, и он решил пока не рисковать.

Поттер был женат уже два года, работал как проклятый, только что получил первое повышение и тройку новичков под опеку. Ему нравилась эта жизнь, он был в своей стихии — непрекращающаяся война, недобитые пожиратели и теории заговоров — все это было ему так хорошо знакомо. Со временем он стал достаточно опытен, чтобы смотреть на два хода вперед, размышляя о планах темных волшебников.

Однажды это умение чуть не разрушило его семью.

Альбус Дамблдор был очень умным человеком. Его планы простирались на десятки лет вперед, особенно те, что касались судьбы Гарри. Мальчик-Который-Выжил был слишком важен, чтобы пускать его жизнь на самотек. Что, если бы посреди войны он плюнул на все и сбежал куда-нибудь с магглорожденной подружкой?

Магглорожденные и полукровки слишком независимы от магической Британии. Благодаря социальным связям в обоих мирах они могут жить за пределами поселений волшебников, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Чистокровные же, не знающие мира, кроме своего собственного, привязаны к стране намертво. Их семьи, их воспоминания, все, что они считают важным, находится по эту сторону Статута о секретности. Гораздо выгоднее с точки зрения Дамблдора устроить так, чтобы Гарри не захотел покинуть магическую Британию, даже если бы у него появился такой шанс. Скитаясь по лесам в тот последний год, он не раз думал о том, чтобы сбежать от войны, смертей и непомерных ожиданий, и только одно его останавливало — он был привязан к своим друзьям, и больше всего — к Джиневре Уизли, чистокровной волшебнице, никогда не покидавшей родового гнезда.

Что, если это было частью плана?

Гарри Поттер, его слава и состояние его родителей — отличный шанс для девочки из бедной семьи предателей крови вырваться из нищеты, не так ли? Что, если Джинни воспользовалась им, как социальным лифтом? А Дамблдор воспользовался ею, как якорем, который заставит Гарри остаться в Англии, когда дела станут совсем плохи?

Что, если она никогда не любила его?

— Я швырнул в нее «Легилименс», — Гарри с усилием потер переносицу, но полностью замаскировать приступ стыда ему не удалось. — У меня в постели дислоцировался предполагаемый шпион. Сам понимаешь, я не мог рисковать.

Судя по всему, к этому моменту Джиневра еще не встретила своего Снейпа, который выворачивал бы ей мозги наизнанку два раза в неделю с шести до девяти. Так что как только она пришла в себя, она ушла из дома на площади Гриммо и возвращаться не планировала.

Гарри получил свои ответы. Джинни действительно любила его. По крайней мере до этого момента.

Но все письма с извинениями отправлялись в огонь нераспечатанными, летучий порох бесполезен, если на том конце каминной сети тебе не рады, а приблизиться к «Норе» физически Гарри не мог, поскольку каждый раз перед ним возникал кто-нибудь из Уизли со словами о том, что это плохая идея.

Через неделю то, что с ним что-то не так, поняли даже авроры. Двое из них нагрянули к нему домой, как только Поттер не явился на работу.

— Отдай мне огневиски, Гарри! Выпей лучше чаю, Гарри! — улыбаясь, передразнивал он. — Через полчаса после того, как я им все выложил, «Нору» осадил комитет аврорских жен с ящиком хереса и вагоном историй о том, какие эти авроры козлы и как с ними жить невозможно. На следующее утро она была дома. Злая и не совсем еще трезвая, но дома. Я извинялся два месяца. Каждый чертов день.

Гарри замолчал и осторожно поднялся, он сел, убрал палочку в рукав и уставился на своего собеседника, будто ожидая чего-то.

— У тебя был план, — Драко констатировал факт.

— Когда я увидел тебя там, я понял, что не смогу защитить ее от последствий. И я подумал: может, ты захочешь?


	15. Глава 15

Темные окна поместья Малфоев казались пустыми. Свежий ночной ветер чуть задевал верхушки аккуратно подстриженных кустарников, под светом бледной луны их благородная зелень превращалась в безжизненный серый. Драко вернулся домой слишком поздно, чтобы застать родителей бодрствующими. Около полуночи в поместье спали даже домашние эльфы.

Он мог бы разбудить одного из них. Достаточно лишь позвать, и ужин будет готов в течение нескольких минут. Но Драко так устал, что не хотел видеть ни одной мерзкой подобострастной эльфийской рожи. Он сбросил пальто, прекрасно зная, что наутро оно будет вычищенным и отглаженным висеть на прежнем месте, и отправился на кухню. По дороге он вяло размышлял о Гарри Поттере, который оказался привязан к своей подруге не меньше, чем она к нему.

«Хочешь, чтобы я молчал? — с усмешкой спросил Драко, поднимаясь на ноги посреди дуэльного зала. — Молчание имеет цену, Поттер. И однажды я назову свою».

Больше Гарри ни о чем не спрашивал. Лорд Малфой улыбнулся, вспоминая выражение его лица. Всегда приятно иметь в запасе что-то, чем можно надавить на заместителя главы аврората.

Предусмотрительно пригнувшись перед входом в кухню, Драко взмахнул палочкой, и несколько факелов зажглись на стенах помещения. Странный булькающий звук привлек его внимание, повернув голову в сторону разделочного стола, Драко замер. Скорпиус сидел там с кружкой чая, которым, очевидно, только что подавился. Ни один из них не ожидал увидеть другого на кухне в столь поздний час.

Ну, конечно, когда-то же мальчик должен есть! И если Драко в детстве воровал еду с кухни только по большим праздникам, для Скорпиуса это была ежедневная необходимость, если он не хотел трижды в день встречаться со своей семьей.

А он не хотел.

Мальчик быстро запихнул в рот последний кусок хлеба с беконом и принялся с ожесточением его пережевывать. Он все еще щурился от света факелов, сам он не зажигал их из опасения быть обнаруженным, а к темноте легко привыкнуть, если за долгие месяцы подрывной деятельности хорошо запомнил, где лежит еда.

— Кхм, — Драко прочистил горло. — Как жизнь?

Скорпиус перестал жевать и поднял на него свои темно-синие глаза. Глаза Астории.

Были и другие чистокровные волшебницы, на которых Драко мог остановить свой выбор десять лет назад, включая старшую сестру Астории, Дафну Гринграсс. Но каждый раз, когда эта девушка, разговаривая с ним, томно вздыхала и отводила взгляд, Драко хотелось отвернуться и зевнуть, пока она не видит. Прием в доме Гринграсс был ее звёздным часом. Дафна прекрасно об этом знала и делала все, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.

Что делала в этот момент Астория? Развлекала гостей в саду своим потрясающим умением метать ножи по соломенным мишеням. Лорд и леди Гринграсс делали вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, но это удавалось им с трудом. Каждый раз, когда Астория попадала точно в цель с десяти ярдов и победоносно вскрикивала, оповещая об этом всех собравшихся, на лицах ее родителей отражался весь спектр эмоций от раздражения до паники.

Многие в тот вечер решили, что она сумасшедшая. Драко решил, что она прекрасна.

Он женился на Ларе Крофт и следующие десять лет беспрестанно удивлялся, почему это она не сидит в поместье, вышивая крестиком. Астория бредила путешествиями с самого начала, ее прекрасные синие глаза горели жаждой открытий. Невозможно было не слушать, когда она рассказывала о чужих землях и затерянных континентах. Она мечтала увидеть Африку, Бразилию, Индонезию и лично познакомиться с неповторимой магией этих стран, но ее собственные родители были слишком консервативны, чтобы позволить ей подобное времяпрепровождение. Едва обосновавшись в поместье Малфоев, она перевернула вверх дном библиотеку в поисках старых географических атласов и книг, изданных до принятия Статута о Секретности, навсегда разделившего этот мир надвое. Если бы Драко только слушал ее с самого начала, он бы понял, что Астория никогда не станет сидеть в четырех стенах, но ему даже в голову не приходило, что ее представления о счастливой жизни могут резко отличаться от его собственных.

Жажда открытий была чем-то таким, за что он полюбил ее, но позже стала тем, за что он ее возненавидел.

Работа в дипломатическом корпусе Министерства Магии позволяла им много путешествовать вместе, но между тем, что под словом «путешествия» подразумевал Драко, и тем, что под ним подразумевала Астория, зияла пропасть от коктейлей и шезлонгов до костров, циновок и москитных сеток. Со временем оба пришли к выводу, что гораздо лучше проведут время по отдельности.

Драко любил свою жену, он верил, что это пройдет.

И когда на свет появился Скорпиус, так и случилось. Молодая леди Малфой надолго осела в поместье, рядом со своим мужем и сыном, но каждую ночь Драко приходилось уносить ее на руках из библиотеки, где она засыпала над картами среди переломанных перьев и набросков будущего маршрута. Астория ни на минуту не забывала о том, чего на самом деле хочет, и как только Скорпиус более или менее стал обходиться без матери, она уехала в свое первое путешествие одна.

Нарцисса была в ярости, она рассчитывала на то, что невестка займет место по правую руку от нее, приветствуя гостей в поместье Малфоев, что она станет украшением этого дома. Драко только посмеивался, он не придавал этому значения. По большому счету ему было все равно, чем занимается его жена, до тех пор, пока она возвращается к нему. Но со временем она стала делать это все реже.

Астория возвращалась из очередной поездки счастливой, полной надежд и, по меркам семейства Малфой, прямо-таки неприлично загорелой. Она умоляла Драко отправиться с ней хоть раз, но уже тогда он отчетливо понимал, что такая жизнь не для него, и отказывался снова, снова и снова. Тогда она стала брать с собой Скорпиуса, потому что во время своих долгих отлучек скучала по нему так же, как и по мужу.

Карьера Драко в Министерстве шла в гору, он видел красоту в словах, взглядах и туманных намеках, которые, при удачном стечение обстоятельств, останавливали конфликты между странами или же, напротив, разжигали их. Лорд Малфой был рожден и воспитан для этого, игры со властью стали его стихией. Он мог заставить кого угодно сделать что угодно, но не мог заставить свою жену вернуться домой.

Пару лет назад, когда Астория и Скорпиус вернулись из очередной поездки, Малфои с ужасом обнаружили, что их семилетний наследник говорит по-английски с акцентом. Скорпиус не знал этикета, не понимал разницы между магглорожденными и чистокровными, не умел говорить вполголоса, сидеть на месте дольше пяти минут и, в общем-то, был обыкновенным ребенком.

Слишком обыкновенным для семьи Малфой.

Кружка громко стукнула по столу, Скорпиус поднялся и вышел из кухни, стараясь не встречаться взглядом со своим отцом. Он знал, что подобное обращение сойдет ему с рук. В отличие от Люциуса, Драко никогда не выдумывал изощренных наказаний, вроде переписывания от руки справочника чистокровных семейств магической Британии.

Шаги быстро стихли в длинных коридорах поместья, Скорпиус отлично ориентировался в темноте. Оставшись в одиночестве, Драко прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл глаза.

Почему Скорпиус не вел себя как Хьюго Уизли? Потому что Рон Уизли никогда не вырывал сына из рук матери, игнорируя просьбы и слезы ребенка. Рон Уизли никогда не наставлял палочку на свою жену, угрожая проклясть ее, если она еще раз заберет сына с собой, и даже если она просто сдвинется с места, чтобы на прощание обнять его.

В тот момент Драко был уверен, что поступает правильно. Наследник семьи Малфой должен быть Малфоем — образованным, опрятным, вежливым и умным ребенком, а не маленьким дикарем с коллекцией гусениц в пенале. Но сейчас мир двоился перед его глазами: в одном дети были предметом гордости и престижа, в другом — просто детьми.

Правда состояла в том, что Драко забыл о своем сыне еще до того, как забыл о себе. И в этом уж точно не была виновата ни Гермиона Грейнджер, ни Астория урожденная Гринграсс, ни Нарцисса и Люциус Малфой вместе взятые.

Когда, после грандиозного скандала, Астория покинула поместье в одиночестве, Драко тоже стал бывать дома реже, оставив своих родителей самостоятельно вести партизанскую войну с его сыном. Драко купил лодку, чтобы под благовидным предлогом не проводить дома уикэнд, обзавелся несколькими подружками, которых навещал в зависимости от настроения. И, несмотря на огромное разочарование в семейной жизни, сумел убедить себя в том, что все сделал правильно.

И так продолжалось бы еще очень долго, если бы в один прекрасный день Гермиона Грейнджер не вышвырнула его за борт собственной жизни.

***

Все попытки Драко заговорить с сыном заканчивались в точности как первая. Через неделю Скорпиус попросту начал обходить отца по еще более широкой дуге, чем прежде. Единственным человеком, которого мальчик регулярно удостаивал своим вниманием, был его дед, но игнорировать Люциуса было чревато весьма неприятными последствиями, так что у него просто не было выбора.

Пасмурным осенним утром, спеша на службу в министерство, Драко увидел их у огромного камина в гостиной. Практически седой, но все еще статный Люциус возвышался над своим внуком, опираясь на трость, точно изваяние старого короля.

— В пятницу вечером, — в голосе лорда Малфоя слышались стальные нотки, — ты отмоешь руки, наденешь чистую одежду и будешь вести себя очень вежливо с нашими гостями.

Скорпиус сложил руки на груди и взирал на деда исподлобья. Как и его мать, мальчик терпеть не мог приемов, они казались ему скучными, но это была неотъемлемая часть жизни в поместье.

— И, разумеется, — продолжал Люциус, — ты не станешь брать с собой каких бы то ни было животных, насекомых, рептилий или птиц. Ты понял меня?

Скорпиус сосредоточенно кивнул. Драко остановился в дверном проеме, озадаченный происходящим. Обычно Скорпиус отказывался до тех пор, пока старший лорд Малфой не переходил к угрозам запереть его в комнате на пару дней, и соглашался только после того, как угрозы приводились в исполнение, и не оставалось ни малейшей надежды на то, что рука Люциуса дрогнет, закрывая замок.

— Повтори, — потребовал Люциус, такая покладистость и его удивила.

— В пятницу вечером, — отчетливо проговорил мальчик. — Чистая одежда и примерное поведение. Никаких животных, насекомых, рептилий или птиц.

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Люциус, — я рад, что мы в кои-то веки поняли друг друга.

Улыбка, которой осветилось лицо Скорпиуса после того, как хозяин поместья отвернулся и размеренным шагом направился в свой кабинет, заставила Драко нахмуриться. Он все еще помнил, как его сын улыбался, когда бывал счастлив — его глаза блестели, а на щеках появлялись ямочки. Но сейчас Скорпиус улыбался не потому, что ему весело, он предчувствовал какое-то мстительное торжество, и в этом напряженном ожидании как никогда напоминал своего деда.

Драко отправился на работу с дурным предчувствием. При всем желании, он не мог найти в этом соглашении изъяна — если Скорпиус пообещал, что будет вести себя хорошо и не станет эпатировать публику очередным мерзким питомцем, значит, так он и сделает. Но эта улыбка не оставляла сомнений — что-то здесь не так. Драко не мог избавиться от ощущения, что ежегодный августовский прием находится под угрозой полного провала.

«Скорпиус — всего лишь девятилетний ребенок, — про себя рассуждал он, — у него даже волшебной палочки нет! Ну что он может натворить, находясь среди десятков взрослых волшебников в течение одного вечера?»

Драко Малфой катастрофически недооценивал своего сына.


	16. Глава 16

Повод, по которому вот уже несколько лет в начале августа семейство Малфой устраивало пышный прием в своем поместье, никогда не произносили вслух. Официально отмечать годовщину захвата власти в Министерстве магии, пусть и продлившейся так недолго, было бы неприлично. Но каждый приглашенный в этот дом сегодня знал, что здесь празднуют, и втайне мечтал о повторении триумфа.

Поместье сияло сотнями магических огней. Развеять его дурную славу после окончания войны было делом нелегким, но Люциус справился. Гости трансгрессировали на небольшую ярко освещенную площадку перед гостеприимно распахнутыми воротами, а затем, щеголяя изящными нарядами, степенно проходили к парадному входу.

Для Драко этот прием начался с расспросов о том, где же его прелестная супруга. Раз за разом отвечая, что Астории сегодня нездоровится, он не выказывал ни раздражения, ни тревоги, только приличествующее случаю легкое сожаление. Молодая леди Малфой не могла присутствовать на одном и том же мероприятии, что и ее сын, слишком велик был соблазн схватить его за руку и трансгрессировать туда, где их никто никогда не найдет. По крайней мере Люциус считал именно так, и Драко признавал, что у него есть на то все основания.

Нарцисса не могла удержать невестку в поместье Малфоев физически, но она успешно создавала видимость того, что Астория действительно там находится. Шантажом и угрозами запретить видеться с сыном Нарцисса могла заставить ее прибыть на любой официальный прием несколько раз в год, а большего и не требовалось. И, разумеется, ни одна из научных работ Астории по исследованию шаманских культов Африки не увидела свет ни в Англии, ни за ее пределами. Ей пришлось взять псевдоним и навсегда похоронить мечту о широкой известности. Сэр Томас Кренсберри, выдуманный ею специально для издателей, получал все лавры и гонорары.

Леди Малфой не может водить дружбу с чернокожими туземцами! Леди Малфой не может бегать по саванне в одной только соломенной юбке! Леди Малфой не может копаться в земле по локоть, вынимая особенно ценные ингредиенты для зелий из-под тысячелетнего слоя вулканического пепла!

Но Астория могла, и Малфои были не в состоянии ей помешать. Все, что они могли сделать — это скрыть ее неблагородные увлечения. И потому Драко, как и его родители, сегодня сиял дорогими украшениями и белоснежной улыбкой, делая вид, что все в полном порядке.

Скорпиус, что удивительно, тоже. Во всей магической Британии в этот вечер было не сыскать более обходительного, аккуратного и вежливого юного джентльмена. Он с радостью пожимал протянутые руки знакомых мужчин, улыбался дамам, с нежностью обнял свою тетушку Дафну, хотя никогда не питал к ней особых родственных чувств… Когда Драко обратил на это внимание Люциуса, тот с самодовольной улыбкой отметил, что в этом нет ничего удивительного, ведь правильное воспитание дает правильные плоды.

Но когда Скорпиус изящно наклонился, чтобы поцеловать сухую руку старой леди Яксли, сидевшей в роскошном кресле в окружении своих родственников, а затем безропотно вытерпел десять томительных минут, пока старушка держала его за руки и рассказывала что-то о своей молодости, Драко стало по-настоящему страшно. Скорпиус не стал бы превращаться в ангелочка просто потому, что Люциус попросил его об этом.

Либо этот ребенок не его сын, либо он старается отвести внимание от чего-то действительно важного.

«Кого он притащил в дом? — раздумывал Драко, тревожно оглядывая укромные уголки огромной гостиной. — Сносорога?»

Что-то поистине впечатляющее должно стоять за той жуткой улыбкой!

Драко ожидал чего угодно в любую минуту: полчища крыс, вырывающихся из подвала и превращающих медленный вальс в забойный степ, стаю летучих мышей, впивающихся в прически благородных леди, в конце концов, василиска, игриво подмигивающего гостям сквозь окна поместья!

Но время шло, Скорпиус оставался крайне милым, и, кроме этого факта, ничего фантастического больше не происходило. Ближе к концу вечера Драко начал подозревать, что подхватил от Гарри Поттера тяжелую форму паранойи и теперь ищет зловещий замысел там, где его нет. Почему бы девятилетнему мальчику и в самом деле не порадовать своего дедушку примерным поведением в день, когда это особенно важно? Быть может, он устал от этой холодной войны? Может, истощилась его фантазия? Может быть, его цель попросту в том, чтобы сыграть на контрасте своего поведения, заставив родственников нервничать?

Все это было бы возможно, если бы Скорпиус не был сыном Астории урожденной Гринграсс, которая никогда не отступала от своей цели, и наследником семьи Малфой, представители которой знали толк в теневых манипуляциях.

Скорпиус с восторгом вертел в руках роскошный веер леди Пиритс, перебирал перышки и смущенно смеялся, когда она тактично замечала, что этот аксессуар не для джентльменов.

Драко мрачно пригубил огневиски. Вечер тянулся без конца.

***

— Ваш сын такой милый мальчик, — старая леди Яксли осторожно спускалась с лестницы, опираясь на руку Драко. — Даже странно, что раньше он практически не разговаривал. Помню, все сидел рядом с Люциусом и не отходил от него ни на шаг.

— Молодые люди в его возрасте бывают очень стеснительны, мадам, — медленно проговорил Драко, умолчав о том, что Скорпиус сидел рядом с дедом отнюдь не от большой любви к нему, просто не хотел провести в своей комнате всю следующую неделю.

— Хорошо, что со временем это проходит, — благожелательно улыбнулась старушка.

— Несомненно.

Осторожно ступив на ярко освещенную аллею, леди Яксли распрямила спину, вздохнула и зашагала по направлению к сияющей магическим светом площадке, чтобы покинуть гостеприимное поместье, как и множество других людей до нее. Драко стоял у лестницы, задумчиво глядя ей вслед, пока леди не трансгрессировала с едва различимым хлопком.

Прием окончен, катастрофы не случилось.

Драко присел на широкие перила и устало потер глаза. Должно быть, это приключение с Гермионой Грейнджер дурно повлияло на него, заставив подозревать, что все не то, чем кажется. И вместо того, чтобы получать удовольствие от общения с людьми, которых так давно не видел, он провел вечер, подозревая своего сына в подготовке диверсии.

«Идиот, — самокритично покачал головой он. — Люди не становятся суперзлодеями в девять с небольшим… Такое попросту невозможно».

Скорпиус отправился спать пару часов назад под присмотром бдительной Нарциссы. Он всего лишь ребенок, разговоры взрослых людей о политике и торговле быстро утомили его.

Глубоко вдохнув свежий ночной воздух, Драко вытащил из потайного кармана палочку, взмахнул ею в направлении магических огней и тихо сказал:

— Нокс.

В следующие несколько минут границы возможного для мистера Малфоя расширились до небывалых пределов.

Свет погас, сад погрузился во тьму, и тем яснее на фоне темных деревьев в безлунную ночь выделялась рука Драко, покрытая светящимися пятнами от кончиков пальцев до локтя. Он убрал палочку и попытался оттереть пятна, те поддавались, но не исчезали совсем, становясь лишь бледнее. Подобные обнаружились и на его рубашке, и на брюках. Пораженный страшной догадкой, он обернулся — перила светились десятками отпечатков пальцев.

— Хуки, — выдохнул он во тьму. Эльф появился у его ног и в тот же миг отпрянул, заметив, в каком состоянии одежда его молодого хозяина. — Не гасите свет, пока хозяева не покинут общих комнат. Заберите их одежду сразу после того, как они приготовятся ко сну, но до того, как в спальне погаснет свет.

Эльф открыл было рот, чтобы спросить что-то, но Драко прорычал: «Выполняй!», и того как ветром сдуло.

Раз за разом накладывая очищающее заклятье на свои руки и одежду, Драко пытался убедить себя в том, что это всего лишь флуоресцентная краска. Детский розыгрыш, который не будет иметь никаких последствий, кроме, может быть, пары брюзжащих аристократок, испортивших в этот вечер свои перчатки.

Потому что если это фосфоресцирующая плесень из алхимической лаборатории в подвале, то все усилия Люциуса по восстановлению своего авторитета за последние десять лет только что увенчались грандиозным провалом. Эта дрянь прекрасно чувствует себя в сырых каменных постройках, которыми по большей части являются особняки чистокровных семейств. Не пройдет и месяца, как она ровным слоем покроет их стены. Связать испачканные на приеме Малфоев руки и распространение идентичной светящейся заразы в собственном родовом гнезде не составит труда даже для самых недалеких аристократов.

Итак, какова вероятность, что находящийся под неусыпным контролем Скорпиус неизвестным способом преодолел охранный магический барьер без помощи трансгрессии, пешком добрался до ближайшего поселения магглов, купил флуоресцентную краску на маггловские деньги, которых у него нет, и вернулся домой незамеченным?

И какова вероятность, что как-то ночью он просто спустился в подвал и взял с полки загадочный светящийся пузырек?

Драко грязно выругался и вошел в дом. Убедившись, что его родители отправились в свои комнаты, он обошел общие залы один за одним, в каждом гася свет и находя зловещие фосфоресцирующие пятна. Количество плесени просто поражало воображение. На стенах, креслах, столах и полу ее было гораздо больше, чем один пузырек…

Впрочем, Скорпиус подкармливал летучих мышей и змей, по сравнению с животными грибы весьма неприхотливы.

— Ничего не трогать! — рявкнул Драко, обнаружив в гостиной домашнего эльфа с тряпкой наготове. Тот испуганно прижал уши и спрятал руки за спину, но как только Драко погасил свет, глаза эльфа увеличились как минимум вдвое, а уши распрямились сами собой. — Можешь сказать, что это?

Домовик осторожно протянул тонкий узловатый палец к спинке кресла, провел им по грязной поверхности и быстро облизал.

— Плесень, хозяин, — промямлил он и блаженно улыбнулся. — Вкусная. Вилли такой не едал.

Драко закатил глаза. Ну хоть кто-то в этом доме счастлив! Впрочем, позволить домашним эльфам буквально вылизать здесь каждый сантиметр, значит увеличить влажность и площадь поражения. Чистящие заклинания подействуют на поверхности, но не избавят от спор, витающих в воздухе.

Катастрофа произошла, и несмотря на то, что Драко ее предчувствовал, предотвратить не смог. Все, что сейчас можно сделать — это оттянуть последствия.

***

Огромные министерские часы, на которые открывался прекрасный вид из кабинета мистера Малфоя, сегодня вели себя просто возмутительно. Стоило ему моргнуть, как коварный механизм мгновенно переводил свои стрелки на полчаса, а то и на час вперед.

— Нет, ну что они себе позволяют! — невнятно пробормотал Драко и снова отключился.

Секретная операция по спасению дома несколько затянулась. Взяв командование над отрядом домашних эльфов, Драко не предполагал, что они понятия не имеют, как пользоваться маггловскими дезинфицирующими средствами. В десятый раз объясняя Хуки и Вилли, что голыми руками к этой едкой жидкости прикасаться нельзя, он проклял все на свете — для эльфов не существовало техники безопасности. Только к утру, уничтожив не только последствия диверсии, но и все инструменты, использованные для уборки, он смог вздохнуть спокойно.

Водяные пистолеты Хьюго и Роуз Уизли показались ему в ту ночь совершенно безобидными! Выходя на тропу войны, его собственный сын предпочитал биологическое оружие массового поражения.

И ему всего девять. Что будет, когда этот парень еще немного подрастет?

Сквозь сон Драко почувствовал, как что-то легкое врезалось ему в бровь. В последний раз всхрапнув, он открыл глаза и обнаружил на столе поверх других бумаг знакомый самолетик светло-синего цвета.

«Я слышал, что веселье в поместье Малфоев крайне заразительно, — это слово Поттер подчеркнул дважды. — Почему меня никогда не приглашают?»

Мистер Малфой с остервенением смял письмо и отправил его в мусорную корзину. Несмотря на то, что он уничтожил последствия вчерашнего приема в собственном доме, до поместий своих чистокровных гостей он добраться не мог, а слухи уже поползли. И как только они достигнут ушей Люциуса, его драгоценному внуку несдобровать.

Министерские часы уже отмерили половину рабочего дня, а Драко еще даже не принимался за свои обязанности. Раз уж ему все равно придется сидеть здесь до вечера, пытаясь наверстать упущенное время, почему бы не заскочить на огонек в аврорат?

Сегодня отличный день для того, чтобы еще раз набить морду Гарри Поттеру.

***

Около полуночи, когда в поместье Малфоев давно погасли последние огни, Драко открыл тяжелые кованые ворота, зашел за ограду и привалился к кирпичной стене. У него не осталось сил даже на последние несколько шагов к дому. Сегодня вечером неожиданно выяснилось, что между дуэльными стилями мистера Малфоя и мистера Поттера разница, как между чемпионатом мира по боксу и битвой за Норфолк.

Неделю назад Поттер просто поддался, он не хотел выиграть, он хотел, чтобы Драко выслушал его. Сегодня у Гарри не было причин драться вполсилы.

В тишине отчетливо хлопнула оконная рама, Драко отвлекся от мыслей о мести и посмотрел наверх. Окна огромного дома казались темными и пустыми, но здесь жил по крайней мере один молодой человек, который предпочитал не зажигать свет. С трудом оторвавшись от ограждения, Драко побрел к дому, но на полпути передумал и обошел его кругом, отыскивая взглядом окна спальни своего сына. Они располагались на втором этаже между библиотекой и комнатами Люциуса, всего в паре метров от одного из окон проходила медная водосточная труба. Драко подошел ближе и обнаружил следы свежей грязи на ее креплениях.

Спать больше не хотелось.

Территория поместья была окружена магическим барьером, который не только скрывал дом от взглядов любопытных магглов, но и не позволял кому-либо войти или выйти без ведома хозяина. Исключение составляла трансгрессия, но так как Скорпиус не владел ею в силу возраста, барьер оставался достаточным препятствием к побегу.

— Люмос.

Маленькие следы отчетливо виднелись на сырой земле, но затем терялись в траве, и Драко понадобились недюжинные аналитические способности, чтобы догадаться, куда идти. Если он хоть что-то понимал в девятилетних мальчишках, где-то в саду располагалось тайное убежище, без которого не обойдется ни один малолетний суперзлодей. Разводить плесень в доме под носом у Нарциссы и эльфов было бы крайне рискованно, для этой цели нужна полевая лаборатория.

Убежище обнаружилось посреди зарослей кустарников в пятидесяти ярдах от дома, у самого барьера. Драко прошел бы мимо, не заметив его, но на земле четко выделялись несколько светящихся точек. Скорпиус готовился держать осаду, он был не глуп и едва ли верил, что ему сойдет с рук эта афера с плесенью. Под пологом плотно переплетенных ветвей находилась импровизированная постель, запас еды и воды на несколько дней, фигурки животных, вырезанные из дерева, нож, небольшой самодельный лук со стрелами и несколько книг. 

Драко без сил опустился прямо на земляной пол. Он хорошо знал эти книги. Страницы старых атласов и дневников средневековых путешественников еще хранили следы магических пометок, которые делала Астория несколько лет назад. Нанесенные ею слова и рисунки переливались в мягком свете волшебной палочки.

С громким хлопком закрыв книгу, Драко бросил ее в угол к остальным. Неважно, как долго Малфои смогут удерживать мальчика в поместье. Как только он научится трансгрессировать, его не остановит никто. Скорпиус умен, изворотлив, артистичен и дьявольски целеустремлен. В качестве наследника Малфоев он просто идеален. Но есть одна проблема — он ненавидит свою семью.

Они потеряли его в тот день, когда забрали у матери.

Драко достал часы из кармана брюк. В Судане час пополуночи, но если леди Малфой не изменила своим привычкам, она не ляжет спать раньше двух.


	17. Глава 17

Сухой воздух пустыни заполнил легкие с первым же вдохом. Миллионы сверкающих звезд от горизонта до горизонта покрывали темное небо. Казалось, что вокруг огромного походного шатра на сотни миль нет ничего, кроме пыли, земной и небесной. Астория оставила в поместье портключ, привязанный к ее временному пристанищу, чтобы с ней в любой момент можно было связаться, но Малфои не пользовались им лично. Письма с безукоризненно вежливой просьбой прибыть к очередному знаменательному событию ей доставляли домашние эльфы.

Драко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул прежде, чем поднять полог шатра и войти внутрь. Он не видел свою жену уже довольно давно, а не разговаривал с ней по-настоящему еще дольше. Официальные приемы, где они оба притворялись, что все в порядке, не в счет.

Шатер был разделен на несколько помещений полосами плотной ткани, из-под которых виднелись ножки кроватей или сундуки и коробки со всеми необходимыми запасами. Астория путешествовала не одна, это была полномасштабная экспедиция, но сейчас коллеги спали, а сама она по многолетней привычке работала, пока никто не мог помешать. Леди Малфой стояла рядом с широким алхимическим столом, где среди множества перегонных кубов и стеклянных колб то и дело вспыхивали очаги загадочных реакций. Брюки ее запыленного и выцветшего от солнца дорожного комбинезона были заправлены в высокие сапоги. Сосредоточенный взгляд синих, как море, глаз не отрывался от колбы с пепельно-серым бутоном какого-то растения. Облизнув губы и нервно заправив за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь темных волос, Астория осторожно постучала по стеклу. Цветок оставался просто цветком. Тихонько хмыкнув, она сжала пальцы в кулак, а затем резко раскинула их. Растение ощерилось сотней мелких зубов и тут же испустило облако серебристой пыли, которая осела на стенках колбы, скрывая его от взгляда.

— Я бы спросил, что это… — медленно начал Драко, Астория вздрогнула и выхватила свою палочку, — …но, боюсь, не усну потом.

Драко уже видел этот взгляд, настороженный и внимательный. Гермиона смотрела так же, когда к нему вернулась память. Точно так же сжимая в руке палочку, она ждала, что Драко покалечит или убьет ее. В конце концов, в последний раз, когда он был в своем уме, он вышвырнул ее за борт лодки, как куклу, и Гермиона не ожидала лучшего обращения.

Очевидно, угрожая проклясть Асторию несколько лет назад, Драко был весьма убедителен. Сейчас он не собирался причинять ей вреда, но ее опыт говорил об обратном.

— Вернись домой.

Несколько секунд она смотрела на мужа, не отрываясь, а затем указала на импровизированную дверь шатра. Путешественники спали, но не беспробудно, а делиться с ними подробностями своей личной жизни леди Малфой не хотела. Драко открыл перед ней полог шатра, и Астория выскользнула в ночь, шорох ее шагов становился все тише. Драко вышел под звезды и вслед за женой поднялся на небольшой пригорок недалеко от шатра.

— И что потом? — резко развернувшись, спросила она. — Череда одинаковых дней, где из развлечений только книги? Приемы, где никто не знает, о чем я говорю? Люди и дела, которые мне не интересны?

Драко моргнул, затем еще раз. До этого момента он был абсолютно уверен, что Астория будет счастлива вернуться из изгнания, занять место, которое принадлежит ей по праву. И снова ошибся, предполагая, что будет лучше для нее.

— Твой сын ждет тебя в поместье, — надавил он.

— Я пыталась забрать Скорпиуса, — она сложила руки на груди, — но каждый раз вы отбирали его снова.

— Всего один раз, — поправил Драко.

Астория грустно улыбнулась и покачала головой, тусклый свет новой луны ложился на загорелую оливковую кожу, делая ее мертвенно-бледной.

— Ты пыталась забрать его у Люциуса? — опешил он. — Мерлин Всемогущий!

— Тебя долго не было дома, многое пропустил, знаешь ли.

Драко прикрыл глаза. Он пробыл так долго в доме Гермионы Грейнджер в том числе потому, что не должен был помешать своему отцу разобраться с Асторией по-своему. И, судя по тому, что после возвращения блудного мужа леди Малфой не предприняла больше ни единой попытки, Люциусу это удалось.

— Я никогда не вернусь, — твердо произнесла она.

Драко все еще ждал, что она вернется домой, несмотря на все, что он сделал, чтобы этого никогда не случилось. Он забрал у нее сына, оскорблял дело ее жизни, изменял ей и все равно ждал, что жена вернется, стоит только попросить об этом… Но для Астории все закончилось в тот день, когда он прогнал ее, она не цеплялась за свои иллюзии. И Драко знал бы об этом раньше, если бы разговаривал с ней.

Заметив, как он вздохнул, Астория подошла ближе и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Я не выходила за тебя с намерением разрушить все твои мечты, — заглядывая ему в глаза, с нежностью проговорила она. — Я любила тебя. Ты был единственным человеком во всем моем окружении, который интересовался тем, что я делаю, и я подумала — да, он станет мне другом на всю жизнь! — в ее глазах отражались звезды. — Мы пройдем вместе тысячи дорог, встретим рассвет в сотнях городов, узнаем множество тайн…

И она тоже ждала от Драко чего-то, что он никогда не сможет ей дать. Оставить карьеру в Министерстве значило для него то же, что для Астории похоронить свой талант исследователя на заднем дворе поместья Малфоев. Жить в пустыне вместо того, чтобы одним росчерком пера переворачивать ход истории магической Британии — немыслимо!

Лучшее, что каждый из них мог сделать для другого — это не мешать ему вести жизнь, о которой тот всегда мечтал. И все же отказаться от надежды рано или поздно перетянуть на свою сторону человека, с которым связано так много, нелегко.

— Я никогда не последую за тобой, — сказал он и почувствовал, как ее рука соскользнула с плеча. Астория отступила на шаг.

Все можно было вернуть, если бы хоть один из них действительно хотел этого. Но принести свои желания и возможности в жертву ради счастья другого человека — непомерно высокая плата за то, чтобы оставаться вместе.

— Я все еще вижу Скорпиуса несколько раз в год только потому, что ношу твою фамилию, — она снова сложила руки на груди, отвернулась и сделала несколько шагов прочь по песку. — Если я покину эту семью, выиграть процесс об опеке в стране, где за половиной присяжных в суде стоит твой отец, будет невозможно.

В скором времени расстановка сил могла кардинально измениться, но Драко предпочел оставить эту информацию при себе, сосредоточившись на том, что действительно имело значение.

— Я ни о чем так не жалею, как о том дне, когда забрал у тебя сына.

Астория остановилась и медленно развернулась к нему.

— Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим мужем?

— Я сильно ударился головой недавно, — опускаясь на песок, проговорил он. Усталость чертовски длинного дня взяла свое. — Думаю, в этом все дело.

— Жаль, я раньше не знала, как поспособствовать взаимопониманию, — улыбаясь, она смотрела на него сверху вниз. — В прошлом году мы были в Гренландии, так что я умею обращаться с дубиной для забоя тюленей.

Драко поднял глаза и оскалился.

— Даже не думай.

Тихо смеясь, она опустилась на песок рядом.

— Давно хотел спросить, — задумчиво проговорил он, глядя в небо. — Ты когда-нибудь давала Гарри Поттеру что-то из личных вещей?

— Он все-таки это сделал, да? — широко улыбаясь, спросила она, но, встретив непонимающий взгляд, продолжила: — Как-то раз я и еще пара исследователей попали в засаду оборотней-гиен. Как вспомню этот жуткий смех — мороз по коже! На территории Танзании экстренные службы до сих пор пользуются копьями и посохами, так что мы отправили патронуса в Аврорат. Но к тому моменту, как прибыл Поттер со своими бойцами, мы умудрились поджечь саванну, отбиваясь от монстров. Авроры разогнали стаю, а когда все закончилось, Гарри попросил меня дать ему что-нибудь, что при случае можно будет бросить тебе в лицо со словами: «Твоя жена подарила мне это после жаркой ночи в саванне!»

— Астория! — простонал Драко, трагически прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Да что такого? — развела руками она. — Ночь действительно была жаркой! Пожар в саванне — это тебе не шутки! — выдержав паузу, она добавила уже серьезнее: — К тому же это случилось через пару недель после того, как ты забрал Скорпиуса. Да я готова была целиком отдаться этому парню, если бы это хоть немного тебя расстроило. Скажи спасибо, что отделался платком.

Осуждать ее не было никакого смысла, учитывая, что он сам поступал так же. Хотя Драко старался вести себя осторожно, каким-то образом Астория узнавала о его изменах. На приемах, где ей необходимо было присутствовать, она то и дело вскользь упоминала очередную его подружку. Едва ли Астория следила за ним сама, да и нанимать кого-то не стала бы, ей было чем заняться в своих путешествиях помимо грязных семейных дел. Если только кто-то специально рассказывал ей об этом… Драко замотал головой, отгоняя образ Нарциссы с армейским биноклем, занявшей позицию в непосредственной близости от дома его очередной любовницы. Нет, это слишком странно, чтобы быть правдой. И он не станет уточнять у Астории эти детали. Некоторые вещи должны оставаться в секрете.

— С тех пор Гарри иногда заходит на чашку чая и делает мне непристойные предложения о работе в Аврорате, — продолжала Астория, разглядывая Южный Крест. — Время от времени авроры натыкаются на артефакты или растения, о которых никогда не писали в Англии, но которые краем глаза могла видеть я или кто-то из моих коллег. И эти вещи весьма опасны, если не знать, как с ними обращаться, — она повернулась к мужу снова. — Так что насчет твоей истории?

— В другой раз.

***

Солнце медленно поднималось над холмами графства Уилтшир, рассеивая нежный свет уходящего лета. Первые лучи просвечивали сквозь плотные шторы, ложились на роскошный ковер, подбирались к запыленным ботинкам. Драко сидел на заправленной кровати, даже если бы он попытался уснуть, ничего бы не вышло.

Последняя надежда на то, что ему удастся вернуться к прежней жизни, рухнула сегодня ночью. Астория хотела только свободы, он догадывался об этом давно, еще в тот день, когда Гермиона поднялась на палубу маленькой яхты, и Драко набросился на нее из-за того, что она разведена.

Как она посмела забрать своих детей и оставить мужа, которого не любила?

Драко думал, что впереди у них целая жизнь, Гермиона же знала, как скоро все может закончиться, и молчала об этом. В груди разворачивалась дыра размером с вечность, и в нее со свистом улетали честь, достоинство, долг, необходимость беречь престиж — все эти вещи, которые он так ценил раньше, — обнажая единственное желание — вернуться в семью, которой не было.

Тепло ее тела, запах ее волос, смех детей, друзья из мастерской — все это больше не вернется. Никогда.

Гермиона Грейнджер подарила ему самые дорогие из земных сокровищ, а потом забрала их все.

Как она посмела поступить с ним так же, как Астория?

И зачем она это сделала? Чтобы заставить его некоторое время работать на себя в качестве домашнего эльфа, весь этот спектакль был совершенно необязателен, он и так принимал за чистую монету все, что говорила Гермиона.

«Я люблю тебя, — горячий шепот прорезал сознание. — Люблю…»

Не поднимая усталых глаз, он положил руку на затылок и принялся разминать шею, под пальцами перекатывались песчинки. Драко бросил взгляд на часы — через два часа он должен отправиться в Министерство и снова стать одним из самых искусных дипломатов своего отдела. Убедительная ложь — его стихия, как получилось, что он не может отличить ее от правды?

В свой последний вечер в доме Грейнджер он всерьез обиделся на Гермиону из-за той дурацкой шутки с его фамилией. И когда они вошли в спальню, и Гермиона потянулась к нему, чтобы поцеловать, Драко отстранился и покачал головой.

— Нет, — сердито бросил он и высвободился из объятий. Лицо его жены в этот момент выражало совершенно детскую обиду. — Ты наказана, ложись спать одна.

Справившись с первым приступом замешательства, миссис Грейнджер перебрала в уме прошедший день. Припомнив угрозу мужа разобраться с ней, как только он вернется с работы, она улыбнулась и предприняла еще одну попытку.

— Ну перестань, — промурлыкала она, прижимаясь к нему снова, — это шутка десятилетней давности, а ты все еще дуешься.

— Тем более, — проворчал он, убирая ее руки с талии, — за десять лет можно и запомнить, насколько мне это неприятно.

Закусив губу, она отступила, но только для того, чтобы поплотнее закрыть дверь.

— Послушай, — глядя прямо ему в глаза, сказала Гермиона, — мне очень, — одну за другой она расстегивала пуговицы на блузке, — очень, — как только пуговицы закончились, она перешла к манжетам, — очень жаль, — блузка упала на пол. Улыбаясь, Гермиона взяла бретельку лифчика и потянула ее вниз, обнажая грудь. — Я полностью осознаю свою вину, — лифчик отправился вслед за блузкой, юбка соскользнула с бедер будто сама собой, — и обещаю исправиться.

Драко сглотнул, покинуть комнату теперь казалось не таким удачным решением, как всего минуту назад. Но не прощать же ей все на свете только за эту сногсшибательную сексуальность?

Он подошел к жене так близко, что почувствовал ее дыхание на своей щеке. Драко склонился к ее уху, едва коснувшись ее обнаженного тела, и прошептал:

— Как профессионал, я совершенно не впечатлен.

Он взялся за ручку двери и потянул ее на себя, наблюдая, как глаза Гермионы расширяются от удивления и возмущения.

— Два балла из десяти, миссис Грейнджер, — разворачиваясь с тем, чтобы уйти, сказал он. — Увидимся на пересдаче.

Драко не успел опомниться, как оказался прижатым к двери спиной. Похоже, Гермиону серьезно оскорбила такая низкая оценка, и она была готова на все, чтобы взять реванш.

— Мне кажется, или ты впечатлен гораздо больше, чем хочешь показать? — расстегивая ширинку на его джинсах, спросила она. Пользуясь тем, что прикоснуться к ней сейчас означало для него сдаться, Гермиона высвободила его возбужденный член из ткани белья и обхватила его рукой. — О, я так и думала…

— Ты играешь нечестно, — прошипел он, когда она стала двигать рукой вверх и вниз, распаляя желание. Гермиона смотрела ему в лицо, впитывая каждый взгляд, который он бросал на ее обнаженное тело, каждое движение губ, скрывавших лукавую улыбку.

— Скажи, чтобы я остановилась, — опускаясь на колени, проговорила она.

Он сцепил зубы и запрокинул голову, но стон удовольствия все равно сорвался с губ, когда она взяла его член так глубоко, как только это было возможно. Не прошло и минуты, как Драко сдался и запустил руку в ее волосы, подталкивая, заставляя взять его еще глубже. И, очевидно, он немного перестарался, потому что она закашлялась и отстранилась.

— Прости, — опускаясь перед ней на колени, выдохнул он и поцеловал ее горячий влажный рот. — Быть настолько восхитительной просто незаконно. Тебя нужно посадить за это.

— Ты ведь никому не скажешь? — стягивая с него футболку, усмехнулась она.

— Никогда, — освобождаясь от оставшейся одежды, ответил он. — Пусть все думают, что ты серая мышь. И в постели бревно.

— Эй! — она хотела возразить еще что-то, но нетерпеливый поцелуй заставил ее замолчать. Позже, разметав каштановые волосы по полу и изо всех сил стараясь не кричать от удовольствия, она тоже не смогла вернуться к дискуссии.

Несколько недель спустя, сидя на своей кровати в поместье Малфоев, он понимал, что в просьбе никому о ней не рассказывать был совсем иной подтекст. Драко поднялся и отправился в ванную, часы невозмутимо отмеряли время, намекая, что министерская работа не сделает сама себя, пока он сидит и грезит о Гермионе Грейнджер.

Объективно, она была не так уж хороша. У Драко бывали гораздо более умелые и опытные любовницы, вот только воспоминания о них не отправляли его в ванную каждое утро. Гермиона не делала ничего особенного, она сама была особенной.

Но даже стоя под холодным душем, он все равно не мог выкинуть из головы мысли о ней. Если он хоть что-то понимал в женщинах, они не поступают так из ненависти. Если это и была месть, то самая хреновая месть в истории человечества. 

— Что это? — спросил он как-то утром, поймав Гермиону за руку, на которой выделялся побелевший от времени шрам. При ближайшем рассмотрении буквы складывались в слова «грязная кровь», написанные слитно. Гермиона на мгновение поджала губы, а потом снова расслабилась.

— Рок-группа, — сказала она. — Я с ума по ним сходила, когда была подростком.

— Настолько, чтобы вырезать название на руке? — с недоверием уточнил он.

— Это металлкор, детка, — пожала плечами она. — Чем больше крови и боли, тем лучше. Когда тебе семнадцать, это не кажется глупым.

— А это что? — поднял он свою руку, на которой все еще оставались неясные темные очертания метки.

— Байкерский клуб, — мгновенно отреагировала Гермиона. — Я не помню точно, как он назывался. То ли «Скользкий череп», то ли «Лысый змей»… В любом случае, ты продержался там недолго и свел татуировку, как только тебя исключили.

— Меня исключили из байкерского клуба? — возмутился он. — Да что я такого сделал? Нарушил дресс-код, перепутав кожаный костюм с рабочей одеждой стриптизера?

— Я не знаю, мы тогда еще не встречались, — засмеялась она, — но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

Вода плавно стекала с тела, унося с собой пыль и усталость. Впрочем, для того, чтобы как-то пережить этот день, ему понадобится Бодрящее зелье. Или два.

— «Скользкий череп»! — прошипел Драко, с ожесточением намыливая голову. — Очень смешно, дорогая!

Впрочем, в названии рок-группы тоже ничего смешного не было, учитывая, что Гермиона получила этот шрам в подвале поместья Малфоев и далеко не по своей воле.

Гермиона лгала ему о многом, весьма о многом. Говорила ли она когда-нибудь правду?


	18. Глава 18

На следующий день, после внушительной порции Бодрящего зелья, без которого он не смог бы выползти из постели, Драко влез на чердак и перевернул вверх дном все, что хранилось там веками. Астория не собиралась помогать ему справиться с сыном, и ее можно понять, но время утекало, как песок сквозь пальцы. Еще немного, и Люциус обнаружит огромное светящееся пятно на своей репутации, и тогда устанавливать хоть какие-то отношения со Скорпиусом будет уже поздно.

Драко удалось создать какое-то подобие семьи с женщиной, которая раньше его терпеть не могла, и детьми, которые видели его первый раз в жизни. Все, что от него требуется — это провернуть то же самое в отношении собственного сына.

Но лорд Драко Малфой, с его блестящим воспитанием и огромным количеством ограничений, не справился с этой задачей. Придется признать, что мистер Дик Грейнджер, болван и дилетант, который ничего не знал о мире, в котором жил, но вынужден был очень быстро учиться, подходит для этой задачи гораздо лучше. Чего этот парень никогда не делал, так это не пытался заставить свою жену и детей быть кем-то, кем они не являлись. Он принимал их такими, какие они есть.

До того, как познакомиться с Роуз и Хьюго, Драко и не предполагал, что с детьми нужно играть. Он думал, что они существуют для того, чтобы с помощью наставлений и упреков сделать из них взрослых людей, независимо от возраста. И если с сыном этот метод не работал, значит, что-то не так с самим Скорпиусом.

Но с мальчиком все в порядке, с его семьей что-то не так.

С грохотом перевернув очередной деревянный ящик, Драко закашлялся, огромная туча пыли окутала его с ног до головы. Кое-как стряхнув грязь с волос и плеч, он оставил одежду испачканной. Сегодня он и не должен выглядеть идеально.

В саду безмятежно пели птицы, провожая последние дни лета. Выбрав дерево, которое располагалось в прямой видимости не такого уж тайного убежища наследника Малфоев, Драко повесил на ствол крышку от соломенной корзины, отошел на несколько шагов назад и достал из-за плеча лук, только что извлеченный из-под вековых завалов.

Стрелять он не умел и никогда в жизни не учился, но некоторые битвы затеваются не ради победы. Тетива рассохлась от времени и порвалась, так что пришлось трансфигурировать ее из первой попавшейся травинки и потратить полчаса на то, чтобы прикрепить к оружию. И еще до того, как Драко в первый раз прицелился в мишень, среди темных ветвей кустарника показалось бледное лицо его сына. Судя по его огромным глазам, Скорпиус в жизни не видел ничего более шокирующего.

Драко промахнулся один раз, другой, третий. Уронил стрелу, наклонился за ней и просыпал из колчана все до единой.

Скорпиус не мог наблюдать за этим спокойно. Он краснел, бледнел, то и дело открывал рот, закрывал его, вздыхал, открывал рот снова и прикрывал губы ладонью. Когда Драко ронял стрелу или в очередной раз промахивался по мишени с расстояния в пять футов, Скорпиус шлепал себя ладонью по лбу так громко, что этот звук должна была слышать Нарцисса в своем будуаре.

Мальчик помнил о решении никогда не разговаривать с отцом, но то, что тот вытворял в данный момент, было просто возмутительно! Эта пародия на стрелка оскорбляла честь охотника!

Когда Драко перевернул лук параллельно земле и попытался приладить стрелу поверх руки, Скорпиус уже едва мог дышать от бешенства. Но когда его отец легкомысленно пожал плечами и просто кинул стрелу в мишень, как дротик, мальчик сорвался с места и через секунду стоял напротив него, красный и взъерошенный.

— Ты, — с трудом выдавил он. — Ты оскорбляешь оружие!

Драко только слегка поднял бровь, без особого интереса посмотрел на сына и снова вернулся к мишени.

— Не желаю слушать упреки от человека, устроившего Хиросиму в собственной гостиной.

Даже если Скорпиус понял смысл этого сравнения, вида он не подал.

— Где это вы нахватались таких слов, молодой человек? — проскрипел он в ответ, изображая Нарциссу. — В этом доме за подобные выражения подают кусок мыла вместо завтрака.

— Не только у тебя есть маленькие грязные секреты, — пожал плечами Драко и снова прицелился.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — сморщился Скорпиус, глядя на возмутительно неправильное положение пальцев стрелка. — Тетиву порвешь.

— Что?

— Ничего.

Драко пожал плечами и вернулся к своему занятию. Он порвал тетиву ровно через два выстрела. За его спиной раздалось шипение, Скорпиус сжал кулаки так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

— Положи. Лук. На землю, — разделяя каждое слово, выдавил он. — И не трогай, пока я не вернусь.

Убедившись, что в его отсутствие с многострадальным оружием ничего не случится, Скорпиус отступил в свое убежище, а затем вернулся с собственным луком. Драко не ошибся, когда предположил, что мальчик очень привязан к вещам, которые хранятся в его тайнике.

За следующие полчаса Драко узнал о своем сыне больше, чем за последние два года. О его друге по имени Амир, который мог поразить кролика с тридцати шагов и был далеко не самым лучшим стрелком в своей деревне. О других мальчиках и девочках, которые говорили на языке змей, но не потому, что все как один были наследниками Слизерина, а потому, что учились этому с пеленок. Они росли в таких местах, где змеи заползали в дома и жизненно-важным было умение договориться с ними по-хорошему.

И, разумеется, за полчаса Скорпиус не промахнулся ни разу.

— Ты безнадежен, — протянул он, когда Драко попытался воспроизвести движения сына, но у него снова ничего не получилось.

Малфои обменялись презрительными взглядами.

— Ты, как учитель, тоже, — не остался в долгу Драко. Скорпиус немедленно насупился, и его отцу стоило определенных усилий сохранить серьезность. Уж он-то отлично знал, насколько уязвимо самолюбие Малфоев.

— Локоть нужно держать выше, — минуту спустя проворчал мальчик и поднял правую руку, чтобы отец ее хорошо видел, — а пальцы — вот так.

***

— Ты слишком много думаешь, Малфой! — Гарри тяжело дышал после очередного поединка. — Мы здесь не в шахматы играем!

Драко смотрел на него и не мог понять, каким образом Поттер пролез в его настоящую жизнь из той, ложной. Казалось, он не делал ничего особенного: не говорил о прошлом, не вспоминал о Гермионе, не просил за нее, не давил на жалость, не осуждал… Он просто был в дуэльном зале в восемь часов вечера каждый раз, когда Драко приходил сюда.

И Гарри делал то, что умел.

— Нужно всего две вещи, чтобы сражаться, — говорил он, — гнев и страх. Один говорит: «Бей!», другой — «Защищайся!».

Драко мог позволить себе любого преподавателя дуэльного искусства, включая самых именитых. Вряд ли хоть один из них выстоял бы против аврора в настоящем сражении, но для обучения этого было бы достаточно. Встречаться именно с Поттером не было никакой необходимости, и все же Драко приходил снова и снова.

— Мысли тормозят реакцию, — поднимая палочку на уровень глаз, проговорил Гарри. — Прекрати думать и начни чувствовать.

Ответ скрывался где-то в судорожном вдохе перед атакой, в последней попытке призвать щит, в осторожном шаге назад и бешеном рывке вперед, в ощущении свободы, когда Драко забывал, кто он есть, и помнил только, что должен делать. Проходили недели, и если в первый раз Гарри пришлось притвориться, что он повержен, в последующие встречи ему становилось все труднее не проиграть на самом деле.

Что-то здесь не так.

У Поттера нет ни одной объективной причины сделать Драко Малфоя более умелым дуэлянтом, чем он есть. В самой безумной из своих фантазий Драко не мог представить, как переводится в Аврорат. Поттер также не стал бы на это рассчитывать.

— Почему ты все еще торчишь здесь со мной? — убирая палочку, спросил Драко. — Других дел нет?

Гарри опустил глаза и спрятал палочку в рукав. Длинный шрам на его руке побелел от недавнего напряжения. Драко вспомнил, как много лет назад девочки в гостиной Слизерина шептались, будто Амбридж заставила его писать «Я не должен лгать» собственной кровью до тех пор, пока на руке не остались глубокие порезы от черного пера. Малфой усмехнулся. Амбридж сделала только хуже. Поттер, может, и перестал лгать в общепринятом смысле этого слова, но он научился выворачивать правду таким образом, что узнать ее становилось невозможно.

— Тебя учил сражаться твой отец, он не доверил бы это никому другому, — зеленые глаза смотрели спокойно. — Никогда не стоит упускать возможность научиться чему-то новому.

Гарри учился сражаться с Люциусом, и Драко помогал ему в этом на протяжении нескольких недель. На добровольной основе и не без удовольствия.

На прощание бросив Поттеру горячее пожелание сдохнуть поскорее, Драко вышел из дуэльного зала, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться туда.

Гарри Поттер никогда не был на его стороне.

***

Дни тянулись один за другим, точно патока — длинные и насыщенные, как бывает только перед наступлением осени. Драко не сомневался, что маленький грязный трюк Скорпиуса был давно раскрыт многими гостями семьи Малфой, но ни один из них пока не осмеливался заявить об ущербе публично. Что касается самого мальчика, он оставался не слишком разговорчивым, но уже не спешил спрятаться, завидев приближение своего отца.

Возвращаясь из Министерства, Драко обыкновенно находил его сидящим около границы магического барьера. Мальчик неотрывно смотрел вдаль, будто видел что-то, недоступное глазам других волшебников. Первое время Драко не обращал внимания на странное поведение сына, в конце концов, разве он не должен порадоваться, что мальчик не проводит свободное время, болтаясь на люстре в гостиной? Но чем дольше продолжался этот период безмятежного спокойствия, тем тревожнее стучал набат в голове лорда Драко Малфоя. В последний раз, когда Скорпиус был так благостен и спокоен, он заражал фосфоресцирующей плесенью благородные дома магической Британии.

Ради всего святого, чем он занят на этот раз?

Драко остановился посреди ведущей к дому дорожки, разглядывая спокойно сидящего по-турецки ребенка. Лицо Скорпиуса было обращено к виднеющейся вдалеке кленовой роще, руки сложены на коленях. Издалека невозможно было различить выражение его лица, но не похоже, что мальчик расстроен или подавлен.

С легким хлопком неподалеку появился Люциус, он на секунду зажмурился, словно прогоняя блики солнца от глаз, а затем огляделся вокруг. Обнаружив внука на прежнем месте, он поджал губы.

— Добрый вечер, отец, — поприветствовал Драко. — Что-то случилось?

— Все в полном порядке, — Люциус перевел взгляд с далекой фигуры Скорпиуса на Драко, выражение его лица оставалось непроницаемым. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Драко пожал плечами и вежливо осведомился, не найдется ли у Люциуса немного времени после ужина, чтобы обсудить дела. Благосклонно кивнув, старший лорд Малфой направился к дому, потирая висок.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Драко у сына, быстро преодолев разделяющее их расстояние. Скорпиус обернулся, наградил его подозрительным взглядом и ничего не ответил, но вскоре он поднял руку и легко прикоснулся к барьеру указательным пальцем. Прозрачный и невидимый до этого момента купол тихо загудел и оттолкнул его руку. Мальчик принялся ритмично постукивать по нему, делая паузы через каждые три такта, чередуя быстрый и медленный темп.

— Думаешь, однажды он не появится? — хмыкнул Драко. — Глупо повторять одни и те же действия и надеяться на другой результат.

Скорпиус обратил на него полный презрения взгляд.

— Я что, похож на идиота?

***

Кабинет Люциуса Малфоя — святая святых его поместья, медленно погружался в вечерние сумерки. В последнее время к дереву, что своими ветвями касалось высоких окон, то и дело прилетали совы, ненадолго задерживались и улетали снова. Мистер Малфой, опираясь на трость, стоял около окна, то и дело щурясь. Когда Драко вошел, он обернулся, и бледная улыбка осветила его лицо.

— Я подал прошение о переводе в Сектор магического законодательства, — проговорил Драко и устроился в кресле для посетителей. — Мортимер говорит, формальности займут около месяца. Ты можешь ускорить процесс?

Было бы непростительной глупостью считать, что выходка Скорпиуса не отразится и на работе Драко тоже. И если ему суждено застрять на одной ступени карьерной лестницы, где в течение нескольких лет никто не рискнет пожать ему руку, он хотел застрять в правильном отделе. Драко планировал постепенно переключить на себя все контакты своего отца, чтобы, когда придет время, Скорпиус смог покинуть поместье Малфоев без последствий для него самого и его матери. Но время Люциуса в качестве серьезного теневого игрока в Министерстве истекало, и Драко решил использовать влияние своего отца, пока оно у него есть.

Люциус подошел к своему столу и опустился в кресло.

— Я уж думал, не дождусь этого светлого дня, — улыбнулся он и поднес руку к лицу, точно намереваясь смахнуть скупую слезу. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь начать процесс над Гермионой Грейнджер?

Драко внимательно наблюдал за своим отцом, и этот жест не укрылся от него. Едва ли Люциус был настолько тронут, чтобы проливать слезы радости над карьерой своего сына.

— Мы оба знаем, что дело не в ней, — медленно проговорил Драко. Если он правильно понял намерения своего отца, тот хотел распалить в его сердце ненависть к магглорожденным. И сейчас пришло время дать ему то, чего он так жаждет, — а во всех магглорожденных и полукровках этой страны. Они не знают своего места и выходят за рамки приличий. Уничтожить одну женщину мало, мы должны приструнить их всех. Я хочу быть ближе к кузнице законов.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — кивнул Люциус и вдруг снова встал и подошел к окну. Но до того, как он отвернулся, Драко все же успел заметить причину его беспокойства.

Глаз Люциуса Малфоя дергался, отсчитывая тире и точки сигнала S.O.S. Заклинание барьера оповещало лорда Малфоя о каждой попытке его внука преодолеть препятствие. Но сидя там, в саду, Скорпиус не добивался какого-то определенного результата, он наслаждался процессом.

Драко с удивлением отметил, что мысль о том, будто каждый раз, когда Скорпиус прикасается к барьеру, где-то в глубине поместья у Люциуса дергается глаз, доставляет ему удовольствие. Титаническим усилием воли он заставил себя сохранить серьезность. От умения сдерживать хохот в данный момент зависела его карьера.

— Спасибо, отец.

Закрывая дверь, Драко позволил себе улыбнуться.

***

Застать Скорпиуса в его собственной комнате — невероятная удача, учитывая сколько поводов у него было не появляться там. Но на сегодня его план по доведению Люциуса до белого каления выполнен, и, судя по всему, мальчик мог приступить к его воплощению снова в любой момент, когда лорд Малфой покинет поместье ради очередной деловой встречи. Драко смутно догадывался, что просто схватить Скорпиуса за ухо и запереть его на неделю Люциус не мог. По крайней мере, не мог на глазах у своего сына.

Скорпиус сидел на полу среди десятка раскиданных книг. Бросив на своего отца хмурый взгляд, он вернулся к чтению. Драко прислонился к дверному косяку, ожидая приглашения войти или требования убираться, но ни того, ни другого не последовало.

— Какую книгу по зельеварению ни возьму — все они твои, — спустя некоторое время проворчал Скорпиус, перелистывая страницы.

— Я был лучшим на факультете, — проговорил Драко и, поморщившись, добавил: — И вторым в школе.

— Правда? — вскинул брови мальчик. — А можешь что-то действительно сложное сварить? Зелье невидимости, например?

— Зелье невидимости, — повторил Драко и усмехнулся. — Я что, похож на идиота?

Скорпиус поднял руки в примиряющем жесте.

— Проверим на тебе, — пообещал он, — остатки выльем в канализацию.

Драко молчал. Скорпиус некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом вздохнул.

— Мне пообещать, что я не стану травить тебя, подбрасывая в котел то, чего там быть не должно?

Драко все еще молчал.

— О, Мерлин! — закатил глаза Скорпиус. — Я обещаю, что вообще не прикоснусь к алхимическому столу, пока ты будешь работать!

— Хватит, — бросил Драко, сжимая золоченую ручку двери. — У меня был друг, который играл с правдой. Все закончилось довольно быстро и печально. Я просто поверю тебе на этот раз, а потом сделаю выводы. Идет?

***

Отдел магического законодательства отличался от Отдела международного сотрудничества, как небо от земли. Здесь Драко Малфой не был единственным привилегированным сотрудником, здесь такими были все волшебники до единого. Законы в магической Британии, как и в любом другом государстве волшебников, регулировали не только ответственность за преступления против людей и существ, но и торговлю, патенты на заклинания, социальные преобразования и международные отношения. И к подобной власти не мог прорваться человек с улицы, за каждым из них кто-то стоял.

В первые дни на новом месте Драко сосредоточился на том, чтобы просто запомнить, кто из его новых коллег есть кто, а также выяснить имена их покровителей. Иногда это было очевидно, как в случае с ним самим и его отцом, но другие волшебники были связаны не с одним, а с несколькими могущественными людьми.

К концу рабочего дня голова шла кругом, но после шести Драко неизменно отправлялся на Косую Аллею за редкими ингредиентами для зелий. Скорпиус сдержал слово, он никогда не мешал своему отцу, сидя на высоком стуле неподалеку от алхимического стола, и, кроме того, проявлял завидную осведомленность об ингредиентах для девятилетнего мальчишки.

— С помощью зелья невидимости невозможно обмануть барьер, и ты об этом знаешь, — Драко глянул на Скорпиуса и тут же вернулся к помешиванию грязно-бурой субстанции. — Если будешь достаточно прилежно учиться в Хогвартсе, сможешь повторить то, что я делаю, не раньше седьмого курса.

Скорпиус не отрывал взгляда от котла. Он ничего не записывал и не шевелил губами, пытаясь запомнить. Просто смотрел.

— И уж тем более я не позволю тебе им воспользоваться, чтобы добавить пару седых волос в шевелюру твоего деда. Ты и так играешь с огнем, — заученным движением Драко постучал по дну котла, круги на поверхности зелья окрасились в более яркий красный цвет. — Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты сидишь здесь.

— Потому что мне это нравится, — Скорпиус пожал плечами. — Мама постоянно варит что-нибудь. Время от времени экспедиция находит новые волшебные растения, все они требуют описания и проверки. Я выбрал зелье невидимости, потому что его нужно варить несколько дней.

— И ты знаешь это потому, что…

Потому что около двух лет назад Астория готовила это зелье большими партиями. В джунглях Амазонки экспедиция обнаружила крайне интересные руины, вход в которые обвивали весьма недружелюбные плотоядные лианы с глазами…

— …размером с кулак, клянусь тебе! — Скорпиус часто облизывал пересохшие губы и размахивал руками, увлеченно рассказывая о том, что ему удалось повидать. — Они все ими были усыпаны, как цветами!

Драко утвердительно качнул головой. Если бы он в детстве вместо приемов и балов видел, как его мать охотится на огромные плотоядные растения, его жизненные приоритеты, возможно, тоже были бы несколько иными. В отличие от Драко, Скорпиус едва ли не с рождения знал о существовании другого мира за пределами поместья Малфоев. Мальчик сделал свой выбор и упорно к нему шел. Как только он научится трансгрессировать, никакая сила не удержит его здесь.

Драко выбрал поместье Малфоев. Насколько бы он ни был счастлив в доме Гермионы Грейнджер, он понимал, что его способности и предназначение лежат далеко за его стенами. Вернуться туда было бы все равно, что отправиться в путешествие вслед за Асторией. Ему придется оставить работу в Министерстве, поскольку без поддержки Люциуса он не сможет удержать позиций… Единожды узнав вкус власти, забыть его невозможно. Драко рассеянно улыбнулся. Хотел бы он сказать, что не похож на своего отца.

— Откуда ты знаешь азбуку Морзе? — спросил Драко, как только в памяти всплыло дергающееся лицо лорда Малфоя.

Скорпиус улыбнулся.

— А ты?

— Телевизор смотрел, — как ни в чем не бывало произнес Драко. Ему даже удалось сделать вид, что его совершенно не трогает ошарашенный взгляд собственного сына.

— Врешь! — выдохнул тот.

— Я еще и в «Нинтендо» играл, — сдерживать улыбку становилось все труднее.

Скорпиус распахнул от удивления рот, а затем захлопнул его и нахмурился.

— Ну, конечно, — проворчал он. — Ты-то можешь выйти отсюда.

Драко отложил инструменты и погасил горелку. Он поднял волшебную палочку над зельем, сделал несколько пассов и прошептал «Глиссео». Поверхность покрылась коркой идеально-ровного льда.

— Если ты хочешь выйти за пределы барьера, достаточно просто попросить меня сопровождать тебя, — проговорил он, разбивая черпаком лед. Для своей порции зелья Драко приготовил маленький глиняный стакан.

Повисла продолжительная пауза. Скорпиус воспринимал поместье, как тюрьму, а родственников — как надзирателей, ему и в голову не приходило договориться с ними.

Драко подхватил остывший котел под ручки и, не жалея, вылил его содержимое в небольшую медную раковину в углу алхимической лаборатории. Он проследил, чтобы на дне ничего не осталось, и вернулся к столу.

— Даже в Африку? — тихо спросил Скорпиус.

— В пределах Англии для начала, — Драко поднял стакан с единственной порцией. — Скажешь тост?

— За Лондонский Зоопарк!

***

Подобная вылазка требовала серьезной подготовки, поэтому ее назначили на выходные. Воскресным днем легко затеряться среди толпы туристов и горожан, поедающих мороженое и глазеющих на жирафов. Драко дважды спросил у сына, не предпочтет ли он магический зоопарк обыкновенному, но тот оставался непреклонен. В течение недели Драко приобрел комплект неприметной одежды для себя и сына, а также выменял в Гринготтсе некоторую сумму фунтов стерлингов под грабительский (теперь он точно это знал!) процент. В пятницу мистер Малфой не поленился и узнал, кто в Министерстве лоббирует интересы гоблинов, и поклялся самому себе при случае заставить этого парня станцевать на раскаленной сковороде.

Раньше его не интересовали такие мелочи, но всего месяц в мире магглов… Однажды открыв глаза трудно забыть, что видел.

— Лондон такой большой, — глазея на карту для туристов рядом со входом в зоопарк, протянул Скорпиус, — а я видел всего только Косую Аллею.

Вокруг сновали люди, дети возбужденно вскрикивали, заглядывая за ворота. Скорпиус не был исключением, он тоже нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу в ожидании, когда служащий зоопарка проверит его билет. Он вел себя как обыкновенный девятилетний мальчишка, разве что, в отличие от сверстников, его действительно интересовали животные, а не сувениры и сладости. Скорпиус с возмущением отказался от предложения последовать за гидом, который громко рассказывал собравшимся о животных Южной Африки, проворчав, что отличить антилопу от косули он пока еще и сам в состоянии. И в самом деле, он переходил от вольера к вольеру, и рассказывая что-то о каждом его обитателе, казался абсолютно счастливым…

И все равно сбежал.

Драко отвернулся буквально на секунду, когда какая-то наглая мартышка бросилась на решетку, выпрашивая еду у посетителей, а когда повернулся обратно, Скорпиуса уже и след простыл.

В следующие пять минут лорд Драко Малфой осознал всю глубину трагической ошибки в выборе имени для сына, поскольку оно совершенно не подходило для того, чтобы орать его в толпе магглов.

В толпе магглов посреди зоопарка.

Прежде всего, он вызвал панику среди посетителей, которые решили, что раз он так орет, его скорее всего укусил сбежавший из террариума скорпион. Никто не желал разделить его несчастную судьбу: с паническими криками женщины и дети шарахнулись от него во все стороны. И этим бы дело и закончилось, но охранники в зоопарке оказались настолько же оперативны, насколько и добросовестны, и следующие десять минут, крепко держа его за руки, читали лекцию о том, что это была «очень, очень неудачная шутка, сэр».

Извернувшись, Драко выхватил палочку, наложил на охранников конфундус и побежал к воротам зоопарка, на ходу выговаривая формулу следящего заклятия. Золотистый луч указывал на запад, но расстояние увеличивалось так быстро, что сомнений не оставалось — какой бы ни была цель, Скорпиус не собирался идти к ней пешком.

— Аэропорт "Хитроу", — глядя на туристическую карту у входа выдохнул Драко. — Ах ты засранец!


	19. Глава 19

Найти маленького мальчика в бесконечных терминалах национального аэропорта «Хитроу» не составляет труда, если под рукой волшебная палочка и следящее заклятье. Драко знал, с кем выходит на прогулку, он давно перестал недооценивать своего сына и потому заранее позаботился о том, чтобы в случае побега его можно было выследить. Единственное, чего он опасался, так это того, что Скорпиус успеет пробраться в самолет раньше, чем его удастся обнаружить.

То и дело поглядывая под куртку, где палочка во внутреннем кармане безошибочно указывала направление, Драко осторожно продвигался в толпе, пока не заметил сына. Скорпиус стоял за одной из колонн, небрежно оперевшись на нее плечом, и внимательно изучал огромный экран с расписанием рейсов. Подобраться к нему незамеченным не удалось, мальчик то и дело тревожно оглядывался и, увидев Драко в паре шагов от себя, сорвался с места, громко крича:

— Помогите! Я его не знаю! Мама! Папа!

Чертыхнувшись, Драко побежал за ним, на ходу наградив конфундусом высокого светловолосого маггла, попытавшегося преградить ему дорогу. Толпа заволновалась, то и дело слышались выкрики и угрозы вызвать полицию, несколько мужчин и женщин решили прийти на помощь несчастному ребенку, но Драко удалось схватить сына за плечо до того, как праведный гнев англичан и иностранцев обрушится на него самого. Скорпиус не смог вырваться и заорал так, что в терминале зазвенели стекла, и замолчал он только для того, чтобы изо всех своих мальчишеских сил вцепиться зубами в руку преследователя.

Не обращая внимания на боль, Драко трансгрессировал в поместье Малфоев. Он старался не думать о том, что именно ему придется сказать в свое оправдание, когда отряд стирателей памяти побывает в аэропорту и доложит о происшедшем в Отдел магического правопорядка.

Над лужайкой перед домом гулял теплый ветер, чуть касаясь идеально подстриженной травы. Солнце медленно спускалось к горизонту, завершая свой привычный круг, его лучи теплым светом отражались в окнах. Посреди всей этой идиллии двое отчаянно сражающихся друг с другом Малфоев казались чем-то чужеродным и неправильным.

— Да чтоб ты сдох! — поняв, что его план провалился окончательно и бесповоротно, мальчик отпустил прокушенное запястье и злобно сплюнул на землю. Он только что упустил свой первый и последний шанс. — Я все равно сбегу, ты понял? — он все еще дергался, пытаясь освободиться от железной хватки отца, и не слушал, когда тот просил его успокоиться. Скорпиус слишком долго держал себя в руках, пытаясь не вызвать подозрений, и теперь, когда его истинные чувства наконец вырвались на волю, он просто не мог остановиться. — Я сожгу к чертям этот дом, если понадобится! Я вас всех ненавижу!

— Сомниум! — заклятье, произнесенное самым решительным тоном, ударило мальчика в спину. Перекошенное от гнева лицо Скорпиуса мгновенно разгладилось, он прервал свою тираду, закатил глаза и упал бы на спину, если бы отец не удержал его, прижав к себе. Драко инстинктивно поднял палочку и направил ее на источник звука.

Люциус Малфой стоял на ступеньках своего поместья, держа в вытянутой руке палочку со змеиной головой на рукоятке.

— Что ты наделал? — прорычал Драко, медленно опуская Скорпиуса на землю.

— Я достаточно наблюдал за всеми его гадостями в надежде, что ты вмешаешься и прекратишь это, — проговорил Люциус, опуская оружие. — И что же ты сделал? Присоединился к нему!

— Я не делал ничего подобного, — Драко скрестил руки на груди.

— Я глубоко оскорблен тем, насколько низкого мнения мой собственный сын о моих умственных способностях.

Драко с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Почему Люциус не мог выразиться простым человеческим языком, сказав: «Не держи меня за идиота!». Что за тяга к неуместной патетике?

— Я допускаю, что Скорпиус мог сам придумать и осуществить мерзкий план по заражению благородных домов Aspergillus peculiari, но самостоятельно замести следы в поместье он не смог бы.

Едва справившись с мыслью о том, что Люциусу, наконец, стало все известно, Драко изобразил удивление. Но после схватки со Скорпиусом, актерские способности изменили ему, и этот спектакль одного актера не произвел на Люциуса ровным счетом никакого впечатления.

— Не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чем речь, — прорычал он. — Я допросил домашних эльфов. Тупые, но крайне разговорчивые создания.

— Я просто пытался войти к нему в доверие, — медленно проворачивая палочку в пальцах, проговорил Драко. — Дай мне немного времени, и я сумею справиться с ним.

— Времени больше нет, — покачал головой Люциус, он спустился с лестницы и теперь стоял в нескольких метрах от своего сына и внука, — ущерб, который он может нанести, слишком велик. Скорпиус безумен так же, как Астория. Его поведение необходимо корректировать, и немедленно. Я знаю человека, который сможет заняться этим прямо сейчас.

Несколько долгих секунд у Драко ушло на то, чтобы понять, что именно его отец имеет в виду под «корректировкой поведения». И дело не в том, что он не знал о подчиняющих чарах, он просто не мог поверить в то, что Люциус собирается использовать их против собственного внука. Подчиняющие заклятия были широко распространены в магической медицине, колдомедики в больнице Святого Мунго использовали их для того, чтобы маги, разум которых поврежден, не причиняли вреда ни себе, ни окружающим. Но ставки для главы семейства Малфоев были слишком высоки, ему едва удалось восстановить свое влияние, и теперь, когда Скорпиус нанес ему такой удар, он больше не мог рисковать властью, которую с таким трудом вновь обрел.

Люциус поднял палочку, чтобы осторожно левитировать спящего Скорпиуса в дом, где они вместе дождутся прихода специалиста по подчиняющим чарам. Но в тот момент, когда он упустил из виду своего сына, идеально подстриженную траву под его ногами взрыло мощное заклятие. Люциус отпрянул и от неожиданности потерял концентрацию, уже немного приподнявшийся над землей мальчик опустился на траву снова.

«Нужно всего две вещи, чтобы сражаться, — говорил Поттер, — гнев и страх».

Драко был переполнен и тем, и другим.

Всего полгода назад он был согласен со своим отцом по каждому пункту. Он тоже считал Асторию безумной, Скорпиуса — испорченным, и любые методы для достижения контроля над ситуацией — допустимыми.

Но не сейчас.

Желание вести жизнь, отличную от жизни семьи Малфоев, не делало Асторию безумной, а Скорпиус был самым здравомыслящим ребенком из всех, кого Драко когда-либо приходилось встречать. Но великолепный ум мальчика, его потрясающая изобретательность и дьявольская целеустремленность не будут стоить ничего, если сломить волю!

Драко стоял напротив своего собственного отца и направлял на него волшебную палочку — ситуация, которую он даже вообразить себе не мог некоторое время назад. Но он не в состоянии переубедить его, не в состоянии обмануть его — все средства дипломатии исчерпаны, остается только сила.

И она у него есть.

«Чертов Поттер! — стиснув зубы, про себя выругался он. — Ты мне за это заплатишь!»

Гарри не собирался сражаться с Люциусом сам, он хотел, чтобы однажды Драко сделал это. Назревающий внутренний конфликт в семье Малфоев был настолько очевиден, что Поттер предпочел не вмешиваться, но усилить сторону, победа которой была выгодна для него.

И если Гарри чего-то и не учел, так это железную выдержку Люциуса Малфоя.

— Я… — Люциус сглотнул, выражение холодной ярости на лице сына было ему незнакомо, — разочарован в тебе.

Он опустил палочку и отступил, проиграв битву еще до ее начала. Но для Драко оставалось очевидным, что он не собирается проигрывать войну.

Тем же вечером, оставив Скорпиуса в его комнате под всеми охранными заклятиями, которые только знал, Драко ступил на горячий песок африканской пустыни, чтобы сказать своей жене то, чего никогда раньше не говорил:

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

***

Миссис Гермиона Грейнджер знала не так много способов справиться с душевными неурядицами: дегустация спиртных напитков в компании небезызвестного аврора, работа до полного изнеможения в конторе по зачарованию магических средств передвижения — вот, пожалуй, и все. И так как первый способ пришлось отбросить из-за того, что в планы мистера Поттера на ближайшие двадцать лет не входил неизлечимый алкоголизм, а от дегустации вина в одиночестве становилось только хуже, приходилось заниматься работой.

С утра до вечера без устали составляя и применяя все новые и новые варианты заклятий, Гермиона забывала о возможности ареста и могла хотя бы восемь часов в сутки не бояться Азкабана. Впрочем, так как дети оставались в Норе, она могла и не возвращаться домой, и рабочий день все продлевался и продлевался, пока не достиг восемнадцати часов.

Иногда Сьюзен удавалось выставить Гермиону из конторы вовремя, и тогда миссис Грейнджер отправлялась домой и падала без сил на кровать, тут же засыпая. Труднее приходилось по выходным, когда дети возвращались домой и Гермионе приходилось делать вид, что она в порядке, когда в порядке она определенно не была. Гермиона на автомате выполняла домашнюю работу, готовила еду, ходила в магазин, делала с детьми уроки и каждую секунду боялась, что вот-вот в дом ворвутся авроры и, обездвижив ее на глазах у детей, уволокут в Азкабан по обвинению в покушении на убийство.

— Мама, хлопья кончились! — раздался голос Роузи откуда-то с кухни. Заглянув туда, Гермиона обнаружила дочь стоящей на стуле напротив открытого нараспашку и порядком выпотрошенного шкафа.

Роуз наотрез отказалась ждать следующих выходных для того, чтобы попробовать любимое лакомство, и даже привлекла на свою сторону брата, из-за чего Гермиона оказалась в меньшинстве и должна была отправиться в супермаркет немедленно.

— Доброе утро, миссис Грейнджер! — искренне улыбнулась девушка на кассе. В таком маленьком городе продавцы знали всех своих покупателей лично, так что в подобной осведомленности не было ничего удивительного. — Как дела с вашим домом? Удалось свести грибок со стен?

Спустя несколько недель ударного магического труда Гермиона соображала медленнее обычного, но даже осторожно перебрав в голове все воспоминания за последнее время не обнаружила никакого грибка на стенах своего дома, и никаких причин по которым продавец в магазине могла бы узнать о нем раньше ее самой.

— Вы что-то путаете, мисс… — Гермиона бросила взгляд на бейджик с именем, — Дженнифер.

— Нет-нет, все верно! — закончив с покупками, девушка нырнула под стойку и вытащила оттуда весьма дорогие мужские часы. Гермиона перестала дышать. — Ваш муж заходил вчера, я как раз работала в ночную смену. Я еще так удивилась, подумала: каким бы страшным ни был грибок, он вполне может подождать до утра! Но мистер Грейнджер так торопился, как будто это был вопрос жизни и смерти! И когда оказалось, что он забыл дома деньги, чтобы оплатить антисептические средства, он предложил взять часы в залог, чтобы, когда вы придете в следующий раз, я отдала их обратно в обмен на оплату той покупки.

Промямлив слова благодарности, Гермиона взяла часы и заплатила несколько десятков фунтов сверху за противогрибковые средства, которые ни разу в жизни не видела.

И только закинув покупки в багажник старенького пикапа и усевшись на водительское сиденье, она позволила себе громко спросить у зеркала заднего вида: «Какого черта здесь происходит?»

Вчера Драко Малфой представился Диком Грейнджером, чтобы сделать покупки в маггловском магазине. К этому времени он уже несколько недель живет в поместье Малфоев и может позволить себе что угодно за какие угодно деньги! Даже если по какой-то причине ему понадобились именно маггловские чистящие средства, почему он так торопился, что не мог подождать даже дня, чтобы обменять галлеоны на фунты в банке Гринготтс? Почему он не выбрал другой магазин, в конце концов?

Зеркало заднего вида озадаченно молчало, и поэтому, вернувшись домой, Гермиона написала Гарри, чтобы, забрав детей в Нору, он зашел к ней еще раз. Она искренне надеялась, что Поттер, имеющий гораздо больше контактов с магическим миром, чем она сама, сможет пролить свет на это странное происшествие или хотя бы высказать более или менее сносное предположение.

Выслушав загадочную историю похождений Драко Малфоя, мистер Поттер не сразу смог прийти в себя. Только спустя несколько минут гомерического хохота он вновь обрел дар речи.

— Послушай, Гермиона, — вытирая слезы, говорил он, и плечи его подрагивали, — мы не должны упускать такой шанс! Если у тебя талант переделывать фанатов чистоты крови в фанатов просто чистоты, я ссужу тебе денег на открытие «Исправительного учреждения имени Гермионы Джин Грейнджер» прямо сейчас! Клянусь, все мои средства в твоем распоряжении с этой минуты!

— Поттер, — прорычала Гермиона, история, которую пришлось пережить ей и ее детям, смешной не казалась, — заткнись.

Взглянув ей в глаза, Гарри засмеялся снова. Инстинкт самосохранения отказывал ему и раньше, но сейчас он действительно был на волосок от страшной участи.

— Начнем с Люциуса, раз уж Малфои так восприимчивы к трудотерапии! А потом — Забини, Нотт, Гойл — поставим дело на конвейер! Я устрою амнезию им всем, только скажи!

— Поттер, — повторила она с холодной решимостью, — если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я прокляну тебя чем-нибудь не смертельным, но настолько редким, что ты проведешь остаток жизни, копаясь в древних фолиантах в поисках контрзаклятия.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и предпринял героические усилия для того, чтобы успокоиться.

— Одно тебе скажу, — улыбаясь, проговорил он, — если ему все еще нужна твоя фамилия, Азкабана можешь не бояться.

Следующие несколько рабочих недель Гермиона провела между вспышками невероятной активности и периодами полной апатии, когда она просто сидела уставившись на дверь своего кабинета. Но время шло, авроры на пороге все не появлялись, и тому было только одно разумное объяснение: Драко не собирается мстить. Ни бросить ее в Азкабан, ни опорочить ее имя, ни оставить Хьюго и Роуз без матери, но с клеймом детей преступницы — ничего из того, что она боялась себе вообразить.

Ничего из того, что заставляло ее ненавидеть его. Ничего из того, что она привыкла о нем думать.

Гермиона опустила руку в карман пиджака и сжала часы, все еще теплые, потому что прикасаться к ним в последнее время вошло у нее в привычку. В этот момент в дверь постучали, и она, испугавшись, отдернула руку.

— Войдите.

— Миссис Грейнджер, — Генри Финнес редко покидал свой кабинет, и еще реже заходил к сотрудникам лично. Гермиона инстинктивно подобралась, ожидая плохих новостей, но Финнес, казалось, был в прекрасном расположении духа. — Я принес поправки к универсальному батискафу, заказчик в последний момент попросил изменить кое-что.

Генри протянул ей листок, и Гермиона немного расслабилась — универсальный батискаф из старенькой «Хонды» был очень дорогим заказом, она работала над ним уже долгое время. Так что Финнес, скорее всего, просто хотел сохранить конфиденциальность, доставив ей информацию лично.

Но, развернув листок, она нахмурилась, эти чары были не из тех, что используют с благими намерениями.

— Что-то не так? — склонив голову набок, спросил Финнес. — Слишком сложно?

— Нет, вовсе нет, — сглотнув, быстро проговорила она и снова сложила листок вдвое, — я справлюсь за день…

— Хорошо, — вынимая из кармана тонкую черную волшебную палочку, сказал Генри.

Замок в двери щелкнул, и Финнес произнес заклинание, способное удержать с той стороны двери даже танк, а затем еще одно, заглушающее звуки, и еще одно, назначение которого Гермиона не знала.

— Потому что я хотел обсудить кое-что еще, - добавил он, оборачиваясь. 

***

Разговор с сотрудниками Отдела аннулирования случайного волшебства был долгим и изматывающим. Драко понадобилось все его обаяние и красноречие, чтобы убедить их не передавать его дело в Сектор по борьбе с неправомерным использованием магии. В этом случае он не отделался бы только штрафом, а Люциус сейчас не в том настроении, чтобы вступаться за него.

Драко не мог позволить себе уснуть этой ночью, у него дома назревала третья магическая война, и, как будто этого было мало, на выходе из Отдела магических происшествий и катастроф его встретил Гарри Поттер, снисходительно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Твой план — дерьмо.

«Какого черта? — на секунду Драко усомнился в благонадежности Астории, но тут же отмел эту версию. Сына она ценила выше, чем самого влиятельного из своих друзей, и не стала бы рисковать. — Он что, ясновидящий?»

Коротко описав заместителю главы Аврората маршрут, которым ему следует пройти, Драко отправился дальше по коридору и, удаляясь, услышал тихое:

— Я скажу, как сделать его лучше, если позволишь пригласить тебя на пару пинт… — Гарри громко кашлянул, когда Драко обернулся, и синяки под его глазами заиграли особенно нежными оттенками под искусственным светом магических огней, — кофе?


	20. Глава 20

Драко прежде не бывал в кабинете главы Аврората и надеялся, что день, когда ему придется посетить святая святых всех мракоборцев, никогда не настанет. Но Гарри открыл перед ним первую же дверь, а за ней оказалось просторное помещение с мебелью добротной, но настолько старой, что Драко задумался, в каком веке ее меняли в последний раз. Оглянувшись, он заметил, что изнутри дверь совсем не такая, как снаружи, и пришел к выводу, что вход в кабинет главного аврора находится там, где пожелает главный аврор.

На данный момент Аврорат возглавляет сэр Вилмар Сильверстайн, но тот факт, что у Поттера есть доступ к кабинету в его отсутствие, говорит о многом.

— Твой план — дерьмо, — захлопнув дверь, повторил Гарри, но теперь его снисходительная улыбка испарилась, и по лицу стало отчетливо видно, насколько он зол. — Нет, если ты хочешь убить жену руками своего отца — отличный план! Но если ты рассчитывал, что она проживет хоть немного дольше трех дней после завершения активной фазы, план — дерьмо!

Гарри указал своему собеседнику на одно из кресел напротив огромного камина и отправился куда-то вглубь кабинета, через некоторое время оттуда донеслось недовольное бормотание, щелчки и запах кофе.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — развалившись в кресле, выдохнул Драко. Если ему предстоял еще один идиотский разговор с Поттером, он планировал хотя бы отдохнуть в процессе.

— Расслабься, Малфой, — Гарри вновь появился в поле его зрения, держа в руках дымящуюся кружку с горячим напитком. — Мы находимся в кабинете главного параноика магической Британии. Прослушивание третьими лицами, записи разговоров и прочие возможности для утечки информации абсолютно исключены.

— И почему я должен тебе верить?

Гарри закатил глаза и громко продекламировал:

— Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, знал о том, что Гермиона Грейнджер незаконно удерживает Драко Малфоя в своем доме и не сообщил об этом, чтобы оградить ее от ответственности.

Кофе оказался далеко не самого высокого качества, но лорд Малфой предпочел оставить мнение при себе, поскольку, пока он пил и молчал, аврор Поттер пересказывал ему план похищения Скорпиуса Малфоя из собственного поместья, который накануне Драко разработал вместе со своей женой. Гарри допускал довольно много неточностей, так что, скорее всего, он не слышал разговор дословно. Но, черт возьми, откуда он вообще узнал?!

— Если ты вспомнишь машину, на которой Астория планирует отступление, ты поймешь, что это чертова Тардис, — Драко вопросительно поднял бровь, но Гарри только отмахнулся: — О нет, не делай вид, что ты не знаешь, что это такое! Месяц перед телевизором не мог пройти бесследно. И если ты еще немного пораскинешь мозгами, поймешь, что настолько сложную работу может выполнить только один человек в этой стране…

Гермиона Грейнджер.

Драко поставил кружку на подлокотник кресла и устало потер глаза.

Машину для Астории зачаровала Гермиона Грейнджер. «Финнес и партнеры» — единственная контора по продаже магических средств передвижения в Англии. Проклятье, он должен был догадаться!

Защитный барьер, окружающий поместье, — это только половина проблемы. Для Драко не составит труда убрать его так, чтобы Люциус не заметил, а затем активировать снова. Вторая часть проблемы состоит в том, чтобы уйти, не оставив следов. Чары трансгрессии или портключ можно отследить, волшебников, летящих на метле, драконе или фестрале, — сбить в полете, поэтому Астория обратилась к последним достижениям в области магической механики. И это показалось им обоим хорошей идеей…

Но все идет псу под хвост, когда в деле замешана Гермиона Грейнджер! Сотрудники фирмы «Финнес и партнеры» обязаны сохранять конфиденциальность своих клиентов, но этой женщине, судя по всему, закон не писан!

Оставив собеседнику немного времени, чтобы осознать услышанное, Гарри продолжил:

— Гермиона не знает, кто заказчик, но принимая во внимание, что машина в кратчайшие сроки должна быть оснащена чарами невидимого следа, она решила, что готовится какое-то преступление. Ей и в голову не пришло, что этот «универсальный батискаф» принадлежит кому-то из вашей семьи. Но она не знает твою жену, Малфой. А я знаю. В Англии не так много людей, которым может понадобиться подобное средство передвижения, и еще меньше тех, кто в состоянии за него заплатить.

Помолчав немного, Гарри придвинулся поближе к огню и уперся локтями в колени.

— Допустим, что Астории удастся покинуть поместье незамеченной вместе с сыном. Но куда бы она ни отправилась, Люциус найдет ее просто потому, что на нее в первую очередь падут подозрения, — он говорил медленно, в стеклах его очков отражалось пламя. — Так что подумай, нужен ли тебе совет и глава Аврората в качестве союзника?

— Ты не глава Аврората.

— Это пока.

***

Перистые облака тянулись в светлом небе над графством Девон и, казалось, не имели ни начала ни конца. Гермиона шла, утопая по щиколотку в сочной зеленой траве, и смотрела в небо, потому что смотреть прямо перед собой ей совсем не хотелось. Но она ходила этой дорогой десять лет и не заблудилась бы, даже если бы закрыла глаза вовсе.

Нора совершенно не изменилась с тех пор, как Гермиона покинула ее: все те же кривые окошки и этажи, построенные словно из кубиков неумелым ребенком. Старый, покосившийся, но уютный дом.

Миссис Грейнджер никогда не вернулась бы сюда, не будь у нее действительно серьезных причин сделать это.

«Видите ли, моя дорогая, — скрестив руки на груди, говорил Генри Финнес, — по всем законам логики вы сейчас должны либо стоять перед полным составом Визенгамота, либо сидеть в Азкабане. У Малфоев есть причины посадить вас в тюрьму, у них есть возможности, у них есть косвенные доказательства вашей причастности к крушению лодки, которые, несомненно, будут благосклонно приняты судом в этой стране, но… — он улыбнулся, — к моей великой радости, вы все еще здесь!»

Не только Гермиона поняла, что Малфои не собираются ей мстить, мистер Финнес понял это тоже.

«У вас какой-то… иммунитет к Малфоям, — заметив, что она пытается возразить, Генри выставил руки вперед в протестующем жесте. — Я не знаю и не хочу знать, каким образом вы его приобрели, но вы не представляете, насколько это редкое качество на территории магической Британии».

Переехав в Англию, Генри оставил все свое политическое влияние за океаном. И хотя он был баснословно богат, он не мог повлиять на консервативные устои этой страны. В Министерстве магии существовал отдел по борьбе с незаконным использованием изобретений магглов, в пыльных шкафах которого хранились десятки дел против предприимчивого американца. Волшебники, которые пытались лоббировать интересы его бизнеса в Министерстве, оказывались на улице так быстро, что Генри и глазом моргнуть не успевал. Вести дела в таких условиях невероятно трудно, и большую часть своих прибылей Финнес получал незаконно. Иронично то, что самые большие деньги ему платили богатые консерваторы, препятствующие распространению маггловских технологий на политическом уровне, но вполне приемлющие их на бытовом.

«Я слышал, что раньше вы работали в Министерстве магии. Вы хотели бы вернуться туда?»

Гермиона остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Мерлин Всемогущий, конечно она хотела вернуться туда! Даже работая в Отделе регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, она чувствовала, как ее действия каждый день меняют к лучшему жизнь сотен домашних эльфов, оборотней и прочих существ, которым нужна помощь и защита. Сектор магического законодательства, куда предлагал поступить Финнес, — это кузница законов! Дыхание перехватывало от мысли, что оттуда она сможет изменить этот мир: инициировать распространение маггловских технологий, принести в мир волшебников последние достижения науки и техники.

Но Гермиона не была восторженной идеалисткой, она понимала, что подобные изменения вызовут мощное сопротивление. Введение на рынок новых, технически более совершенных товаров поставит в крайне неудобное положение производителей старых. Когда речь идет о действительно больших деньгах, никто не может чувствовать себя в безопасности. Гермиона готова рисковать собой, но на этот раз она не одна. Хьюго и Роуз станут мишенями, как только она скажет первое слово с трибуны.

Может ли она отказаться? Конечно, может. И тогда ей придется прожить всю свою жизнь, осознавая, что у нее был шанс изменить мир и она его упустила.

Но Гермиона не всесильна. Она не может одновременно вести борьбу в Министерстве магии и защищать своих детей. И на свете есть только один человек, который так же, как и она, готов сражаться за них до последней капли крови.

Рональд Билиус Уизли.

Гермиона поднялась по ступенькам и застыла перед дверью, хотя бояться было нечего. В конце концов, она и Рон были друзьями большую часть жизни, и то, что они испортили прекрасную дружбу крайне неудачным браком, не меняет этого факта.

Неизвестно, сколько еще она простояла бы на пороге, но вдруг дверь открылась, Гермиона подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом со своим бывшим мужем. Рон был одет в светлую рубашку и брюки, очевидно, он только что вернулся из магазина.

— Молли дома? — только и смогла выдавить она.

— Нет, — просто ответил он, пропуская ее внутрь. — Как только я получил твое письмо, я вернулся домой и шепнул Роузи, что Лоркан и Лисандер получили от отца в подарок целый выводок каких-то летающих ящериц. Через пять минут Джеймс, Альбус и Хьюго облепили Молли, как стая диких обезьян, и утащили по направлению к дому Скамандеров. Роуз чинно следовала за ними, поправляя перо на своем красном берете.

Рон изобразил серьезное лицо дочери и жест, которым она приводила головной убор в порядок, так правдоподобно, что Гермиона не смогла не улыбнуться. Они прошли на кухню, и, предложив своей бывшей супруге чай, Рон вежливо поинтересовался, чем он обязан этому неожиданному визиту.

— Я возвращаюсь в Министерство, — ответила она, — Сектор магического законодательства, если быть точной.

Рон присвистнул, он хорошо знал, что туда нельзя устроиться с помощью резюме и собеседования, но не стал интересоваться личностью ее покровителя, вместо этого он поставил перед ней кружку с чаем и спросил:

— Снова пытаешься переделать мир?

— Да, — кивнула Гермиона и села за стол, за которым совсем недавно сидела, будучи частью большой семьи, а теперь только в качестве гостьи, — и это снова будет опасно. Я хочу, чтобы дети остались здесь, и я хочу навещать их так часто, как смогу.

Рон помрачнел. Несколько лет назад, когда Гермиона работала над поправками к Закону о регистрации оборотней, пытаясь добиться для них возможности скрывать свой статус при устройстве на работу, поля вокруг Норы поджигали несколько раз. Это не было так уж опасно, поскольку в доме постоянно находился кто-то из взрослых волшебников, способных поддерживать защитные чары, но все же…

Ту битву она проиграла. Зарегистрированные оборотни остались без работы, как и прежде, а незарегистрированные до сих пор вынуждены менять ее раз в месяц. И вот теперь Гермиона собирается вляпаться во что-то настолько серьезное, что с самого начала просит его позаботиться о детях. И отказать ей — означает подвергнуть их опасности, потому что, насколько он знает свою бывшую жену, она будет искать другое решение, пока не найдет.

— Разумеется, — кивнул он, — нет проблем. Но ты говоришь так, будто раньше тебе кто-то мешал навещать их.

— Ну, знаешь, Молли…

— Ты собираешься перевернуть вверх дном Министерство магии и при этом боишься мою мать? — Рон трагически вздохнул и снова посмотрел на Гермиону, в его голубых глазах светилась нежность. — Я тебя умоляю, это семидесятилетняя старушка, она даже колдует с трудом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заломать взрослую ведьму и прилюдно отшлепать ее за плохое поведение. Все, что она может, — только непрерывно ворчать, когда ты приходишь, но мы здесь обращаем на это внимания не больше, чем на чихающий мотор в старом папином "Форде".

Он сел напротив и добавил:

— Если хочешь знать, она точно так же ворчит, когда я приглашаю свою девушку на ужин.

— У тебя есть девушка? — спросила Гермиона и тут же почувствовала себя полной идиоткой. Разумеется, у него есть девушка. Вряд ли он похищает потерявших память женщин для рабской работы по дому, но это не значит, что его жизнь стоит на месте.

— Что в этом удивительного? — пожал плечами Рон. — Ты же встречалась с тем магглом…

Гермиона набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и попыталась выглядеть как можно более непринужденной. Как бы ни было неприятно это осознавать, но после стольких лет полного равнодушия, болезненного разрыва, года раздельного существования и одной любовной истории ей все еще важно его мнение.

— Что бы ты сказал, — осторожно начала она, — если бы это был, чисто гипотетически, не маггл, а… — она кашлянула, — ну, я не знаю, Драко Малфой, например?

— Я бы сказал, что так ему и надо, — задумчиво глядя в потолок протянул Рон.

На кухне воцарилась тишина, стало слышно, как тихо капает вода, просачиваясь из крана.

— Да брось, я же не была настолько ужасна! — воскликнула Гермиона, хотя прекрасно знала, что была и именно настолько.

В окно кухни постучалась большая коричневая сова, в клюве она держала свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка». Мистер Уизли поднялся из-за стола, открыл окно и забрал у птицы газету.

— Конечно нет, — проговорил он, развязывая тонкий шнур, которым было перетянуто издание. — Но чего ты от меня ждешь? Чтобы я сказал: "Нет, ни в коем случае не будь счастливой"? И если тебе нравится, — он поднял правую руку и изобразил кавычки, — чисто гипотетически, Драко Малфой, не смей к нему приближаться? За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Гермиона откинулась на спинку стула и запрокинула голову вверх, наблюдая за бликами солнца на чисто выбеленном потолке. Гарри был прав, она недооценивала своего мужа. Всегда.

Что бы Рон ни говорил, она не слушала, поскольку считала, что может разобраться во всем сама; чем бы он ни увлекался, она называла это «бессмысленным и глупым». И уж тем более она никогда не считала его достаточно умным для того, чтобы обратиться за помощью в своей работе. Постепенно ей удалось убедить в этом и его самого.

Гермиона помнила, как Рон возвращался домой после матча по квиддичу, воодушевленный победой любимой команды. Он громко хлопал входной дверью, взбегал по лестнице на второй этаж, врывался в спальню, подхватывал жену на руки и кружил по комнате. Но вместо того, чтобы порадоваться вместе с ним, что заняло бы в худшем случае минут десять ее драгоценного времени, она требовала немедленно поставить ее на пол, потому что в шкафу стояла очередная книга, которая, в отличие от спортивных побед, не могла ждать.

После ссоры с Джорджем, когда мужчины не могли прийти к единому мнению о том, как дальше развивать свой маленький семейный бизнес, Рон пересказывал Гермионе суть этого противостояния, но она лишь отмахивалась, говоря, что если он хочет развиваться в этом деле, он должен найти ответы самостоятельно, а она не собирается решать за него сложные задачи до конца жизни.

Но ему не нужны были четкие инструкции по развитию бизнеса, ему нужно было немного сочувствия, а Гермиона считала это напрасной тратой времени.

И в один прекрасный день Рон сдался. Он перестал рассказывать ей о том, что его радует или огорчает. И в доме поселилась скука.

Драко Малфой, в отличие от ее бывшего мужа, обладал непоколебимой уверенностью в том, что этот мир крутится вокруг него, и если ему нужно было поговорить со своей женой, он просто не оставлял ей выбора.

— О, привет, старый змей, — протянул Рон, шурша свежей газетой, — давненько ты не выползал на свет…

Гермиона отвлеклась от мыслей о прошлом и обратила внимание на газету. На первой полосе трагически-печальный и вместе с тем глубоко обеспокоенный Люциус Малфой оглядывал собравшихся за кадром журналистов. Время от времени он поворачивался, неизменно представая перед камерой в выгодном ракурсе. «Нападение на поместье Малфоев», — гласил заголовок.

Гермиона вскочила с места, в несколько шагов преодолела расстояние, отделяющее ее от Рона, и вырвала газету у него из рук.

— Да что там у них происходит?! — прорычала она, бросив газету на стол и рывками перелистывая страницы в поисках нужной.

Люциус Малфой заявил, что пару недель назад во время приема в его поместье неизвестными была произведена диверсия с целью поразить как можно больше чистокровных волшебников неопознанной магической субстанцией. Проводится экспертиза, но Люциус подозревает, что сообщество чистокровных волшебников подверглось нападению радикальной группировки. И это именно тот случай, когда благородные дома магической Британии должны сплотиться перед лицом опасности…

Краем сознания Гермиона уловила что-то похожее на «Охренеть!» с той стороны, где стоял ее бывший муж.

— Ты что-то сказал? — не отрываясь от чтения, переспросила она.

— О-ох уж эти аристократы! — нарочито громко протянул Рон и скрестил руки на груди. Он с трудом сдерживал улыбку, но Гермиона этого не замечала. — Не могут обеспечить безопасность в собственном поместье!

— Да-да, — сворачивая газету, закивала она. — Мне нужно бежать. Большое спасибо!

— Не за что, — провожая ее долгим внимательным взглядом, проговорил Рон. 

И только выскочив за дверь, она смогла остановиться и сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы побороть панику. Гермиона перечитала статью дважды, но в ней не сообщалось о жертвах или даже сколько-нибудь серьезных повреждениях. C облегчением выдохнув, она отправилась домой.


	21. Глава 21

Министерские часы пробили полдень, когда Драко покинул кабинет главы Аврората. Несмотря на все попытки мистера Поттера втереться к нему в доверие, Драко продолжал подбирать слова таким образом, чтобы не подтвердить и не опровергнуть его подозрений до тех пор, пока Поттер не сдался и не предложил встретиться позже. Видеть Кавалера Ордена Мерлина Первой степени, Героя магической Британии и обладателя еще чертовой уймы почетных званий настолько разочарованным — это особенное удовольствие, которое выпадает не каждому. Кто как не лорд Малфой оценит красоту подобного момента?

Был ли тому причиной мерзкий кофе или кислая мина Поттера, но закрывая за собой дверь, Драко чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем в начале дня. Надменно улыбаясь, он пересек атриум и направился к лифту, чтобы спуститься на несколько уровней ниже и приступить, наконец, к своим прямым обязанностям.

Он заподозрил неладное, когда поймал на себе сочувствующий взгляд пожилой дамы, которая, впрочем, тут же склонилась к сопровождающему ее мужчине, чтобы прошептать ему что-то на ухо, но списал это на свой усталый вид. Но как только за ним закрылись двери лифта и взгляды всех присутствующих волшебников обратились к нему, сомнений не осталось: происходит что-то, о чем лорд Драко Малфой пока не знает.

— С вами все в порядке, мистер Малфой? — прервал, наконец, тяжелое молчание один из сотрудников дипломатического корпуса, который Драко недавно столь скоропостижно покинул.

— В полном, — осторожно ответил он, — почему вы спрашиваете?

— Ну, после трагедии в вашем поместье, — замялся мужчина, имени которого Драко, как ни старался, вспомнить не мог, — я думал, вам полагается выходной или что-то в этом роде…

Драко прошиб холодный пот. Он отсутствовал дома всего несколько часов. Что за это время могло случиться?

Он выскочил из лифта на следующем же уровне, не дожидаясь, пока достигнет второго, где располагался Сектор магического законодательства. Но и здесь кругом были люди, которые пытались заговорить с ним. Некоторые — вежливо, другие — навязчиво, третьи и вовсе агрессивно, обвиняя в попытке нажиться на горе других зараженных семей…

О, после этих выкриков кое-что стало проясняться!

Быстро выхватив свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка» из рук тучного господина в фетровой шляпе и отвратительном помятом клетчатом костюме, Драко бросился в туалет, надеясь, что волшебникам достанет чувства такта не беспокоить его хотя бы там.

Морщась от запаха, он закрыл за собой дверь кабинки, развернул газету и застыл, впиваясь взглядом в строки. Люциус заявил, что на поместье Малфоев совершено нападение. В голове не укладывалось, что люди способны поверить в столь наглую ложь, но, судя по тому, что он только что видел в коридорах Министерства — они поверили.

Это же…

Драко сложил газету вдвое.

…просто…

Затем еще вдвое.

…гениально!

Скрипя зубами, Драко пытался разорвать газету, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть гнев, поскольку орать прямо здесь и сейчас было бы крайне неосмотрительно.

Люциус превратил событие, которое должно было уничтожить его, в событие, которое вложило его имя в уста каждого волшебника в этой стране. Росчерком пера превратил дерьмо в золото!

Драко был готов к тому, что когда эта заплесневелая история всплывет, ему придётся пережить несколько месяцев, а то и лет в безвестности и презрении, прежде чем имя его отца будет похоронено, и он сам сможет построить карьеру на пепелище. Но никакой передышки не будет! Люциус вышел на тропу информационной войны и выиграл огромное количество сочувствия, интереса и человеческого страха, который он теперь сможет направить, куда пожелает.

Швырнув истерзанную газету на пол, лорд Малфой выпрямился и попытался отдышаться. Как бы он ни ненавидел своего отца в этот момент, Драко прекрасно осознавал, что у Люциуса есть что-то, чего нет у него самого.

Десятилетия игр со властью, сотни политических ошибок и тысячи способов их исправить. Хитрость, которую получают не по праву рождения, но в череде побед и поражений. Особенно поражений. 

Опыт.

Пока Драко отчаянно импровизировал, Люциус точно знал, что делает.

Выбраться из министерства ему удалось только поздно вечером. Пришлось забаррикадироваться в кабинете старого знакомого и остаток дня скармливать ему несуществующие подробности так называемой диверсии. Парень, впрочем, был счастлив и даже оставил работу, пытаясь запомнить каждое слово, чтобы завтра пересказать как можно большему количеству людей. Драко ничего не оставалось, кроме как поддерживать версию своего отца, поскольку, если бы он выступил против, он уничтожил бы не только Люциуса, но и себя.

Рассказывая небылицы в маленьком темном кабинете министерского служащего, Драко напряженно размышлял о том, что и он может извлечь выгоду из сложившегося положения. Если сейчас все уверены, что семейство Малфоев стало мишенью неизвестных преступников, то похищение Скорпиуса на этом фоне не вызовет подозрений ни у кого.

Кроме Люциуса и Поттера, но они оба будут молчать.

Осталось изменить план так, чтобы вывести из-под удара Асторию, и разъяснить Скорпиусу детали. Как бы мальчик ни был зол на Драко, он сменит гнев на милость и будет сотрудничать, лишь бы только исчезнуть из поместья раз и навсегда.

Вежливо поблагодарив своего спасителя и по совместительству информационного агента за временное убежище от толпы жаждущих внимания людей, Драко отправился домой.

***

Вопреки всем ожиданиям, дверь в комнату Скорпиуса оказалась не заперта. Драко помнил, как с утра накладывал следящие чары на комнату, заклинание за заклинанием, но, пока он был в Министерстве, не сработало ни одно. Повернув ручку, Драко почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар — что, черт возьми, мешает Люциусу прямо сейчас отправить внука туда, где ни Драко, ни Астория никогда его не найдут?

Но Скорпиус сидел за столом, аккуратно обмакивал перо в чернильницу и что-то писал. Прижимая к себе книги, которые только что забрал из тайного убежища в саду, Драко подошел поближе и заглянул сыну через плечо.

— Снова пытаешься усыпить бдительность хорошим поведением? — подняв бровь, хмыкнул он.

— Я просто учу французский, — что-то в тоне его голоса заставило Драко насторожиться. Черт возьми, да сам факт того, что сын вообще с ним разговаривает после всего произошедшего, крайне подозрителен! Не говоря уже о том, что Скорпиус терпеть не может французский…

Облизнув вдруг пересохшие губы, Драко осторожно положил перед сыном дневник путешественника с заметками Астории, но тот даже глаз не поднял. На желтоватой бумаге свитка одна за другой появлялись изумрудные буквы, складываясь в простые слова: «Je m'appelle Skorpious. J'ai neuf ans»*.

— Как прошел день?

— Я не должен разговаривать с тобой об этом.

В этот момент Драко уже понял, что произошло, но еще не до конца верил в это.

— Это дневник сэра Бетрана дю Мореля, шестнадцатый век, — начал он, внимательно наблюдая за сыном, но тот продолжал писать. — Единственное дошедшее до нас описание мира волшебников Африки и Азии до принятия статута о секретности. Твоя мать перечитала его от корки до корки десятки раз. Насколько я знаю, она планировала посетить каждое из описанных здесь мест лично, если уже не сделала этого…

Драко замолчал. Глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и произнес:

— Разорви его.

Аккуратно поставив перо в чернильницу и отодвинув от себя еще не просохший лист бумаги, Скорпиус взял в руки книгу, которой дорожил настолько, что отнес подальше от дома, где, как он думал, ее никто не найдет. Корешок захрустел и пыль взметнулась вверх, когда он раскрыл книгу и с силой дернул страницы в разные стороны. Книга распалась на две половины, хрупкие пожелтевшие листы рассыпались по полу.

Скорпиус отложил останки бесценного научного труда в сторону и поднял на отца совершенно спокойные глаза:

— Могу я вернуться к занятиям?

***

Приглашение в Аврорат от Гарри Поттера могло напугать до икоты большую часть граждан магической Британии независимо от степени законопослушности, но Гермиона Грейнджер в их число не входила. Все, что она почувствовала, развернув синий конверт — это удивление. Официально она еще не была принята на работу в Министерство магии, между ней и Финнесом существовала лишь устная договоренность. Для того, чтобы освободить столь востребованную должность, необходимо время. Откуда, черт возьми, Гарри узнал о том, что она собирается вернуться?

— Ах, да, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Рон.

Впрочем, в письме не было ни слова о ее назначении, лишь сухая просьба прибыть в кабинет начальника Аврората посредством каминной сети ровно в три часа дня, когда камин будет открыт специально для нее. Покинув рабочее место, Гермиона прошла в пустую комнату отдыха в офисе «Финнес и партнеры», где едва ли не единственным предметом обстановки был огромный камин с чашкой летучего пороха. Зачерпнув горсть, она оглянулась по сторонам и прошептала место назначения. Секретарь и другие инженеры будут крепче спать, если не узнают, куда она отлучалась сегодня. Гермиона шагнула в камин, размышляя о том, к чему такая секретность. Если Гарри хотел ее поздравить, мог бы просто в гости заглянуть.

Шагнув на старый выцветший ковер из вихря зеленого пламени, Гермиона застыла, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. В одном из кресел напротив камина, подперев рукой подбородок, сидел Драко Малфой собственной персоной. О стрелки на брюках его идеального серого костюма-тройки, казалось, можно было порезаться. Ботинки сияли чистотой, как будто он передвигался по воздуху, а не ходил по грешной земле. Сомнений не осталось: это именно тот Драко Малфой, которого она встретила несколько месяцев назад на борту белоснежной яхты, чьи останки до сих пор качают волны Тихого океана.

Едва взглянув на нее, Драко трагически закатил глаза, вздохнул и произнес куда-то в сторону:

— Я все еще против.

Проследив за его взглядом, Гермиона обнаружила Гарри, сидящего в кресле за дубовым столом, и высокую загорелую брюнетку рядом с ним. Она была одета в коричневый комбинезон со множеством карманов, на широком кожаном поясе висела волшебная палочка в ножнах — приспособление, которое используют многие авроры, чтобы в нужный момент как можно быстрее выхватить оружие. Тяжелые сапоги из какого-то плотного материала, запыленные и поцарапанные, смотрелись экзотическими чудовищами на покрытом ковром полу кабинета.

Рассмотрев женщину, Гермиона перевела вопросительный взгляд на Гарри, в конце концов, она не была обязана знать по именам всех его авроров, и предпочла подождать, когда их представят друг другу по всем правилам.

— Это единственная женщина в мире, у которой есть реальный опыт в похищении Малфоев, — бросив насмешливый взгляд на кресло у камина, произнесла аврор, и Гермиона тут же почувствовала, как спина покрывается холодным потом. — Лично я полностью доверяю выбору мистера Поттера.

— Двое против одного, Малфой, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Проходи, Гермиона.

— Что здесь происходит? — по широкой дуге обойдя кресло, в котором сидел Драко, Гермиона остановилась напротив Гарри и его коллеги. Тысячи вопросов роились в ее голове. Гарри не стал бы посвящать даже самых надежных авроров в историю с Малфоем, не будь на то серьезных причин, так зачем он сделал это? Связано ли это с нападением на поместье? И, наконец, зачем ему понадобилась Гермиона?

— Дело очень… — Гарри задумчиво поскреб трехдневную щетину, — деликатное.

Осторожно подбирая слова, он начал рассказ, из которого следовало, что Скорпиус Малфой, девятилетний сын Драко, подвергся нескольким довольно сильным подавляющим волю заклятиям. Они безболезненны, но не проходят бесследно. Находясь под их действием долгое время, особенно в детстве, человек может полностью утратить навык самостоятельного принятия решений.

— Кому это понадобилось? — пришла в ужас Гермиона, она бросила быстрый взгляд через плечо, но, заметив, что Драко поднялся на ноги и смотрит прямо на нее, тут же отвернулась. — Это же всего лишь ребенок!

Краем глаза Гермиона заметила, как женщина-аврор поджала губы, но не придала этому значения.

— Люциус, — раздался приглушенный голос за ее спиной. — Это сделал Люциус.

Гермиона открыла рот, но прежде, чем она успела сказать хоть что-то, Драко продолжил:

— Я не могу просто взять и забрать сына из поместья, потому что Люциус бережет его, как зеницу ока. Скорпиус — гарант его настоящего и будущего, он настолько важен для моего отца, что тот не пожалеет ни сил, ни денег, ни времени, чтобы вернуть его под свой контроль. Наследник семьи Малфой — ее заложник, — за спиной Гермионы раздались мягкие шаги, но она не обернулась, — поэтому мы собираемся выкрасть его и… — небольшая пауза выдала его раздражение, — мистер Поттер считает, что ты можешь нам помочь.

Гермиона молчала, и внутри нее маленькая лохматая гриффиндорка, крича о том, что они обязаны спасти мальчика, боролась со взрослой женщиной, которая уже знала цену таким необдуманным решениям. 

Несколько секунд прошли в томительном молчании, и ни один из присутствующих не решался прервать его, пока Гермиона, наконец, не сказала:

— Нет.

— Гермиона… — Гарри медленно поднялся со своего места, но она выставила руки вперёд, давая понять, что не нуждается в уговорах.

— Я сказала нет! — рявкнула она. Гермионе было жаль мальчика, который столкнулся с коварством своего деда в столь юном возрасте, но, в конце концов, его ведь там никто не убивает, верно? Скорпиуса Малфоя ждет долгая, богатая и счастливая жизнь, в отличие от человека, который попытается его похитить. — Я совершила большую ошибку, связавшись с Малфоями однажды, и повторять ее я не собираюсь.

— Решение разумное, — раздался спокойный женский голос, — но несвоевременное.

Гермиона перевела разгневанный взгляд с Гарри на его коллегу и встретилась с ее глубокими синими глазами. Память металась от одного воспоминания к другому, пытаясь выловить это лицо в череде повседневных картин, но тщетно — если Гермиона и видела ее, то только мельком и очень давно.

— Господа, позвольте мне уладить это разногласие, — обманчиво-мягким тоном начала она. — После того, как я позабочусь о том, чтобы ваша история попала на страницы газет, разразится такой скандал, что вам и не снилось. Но в отличие от вас троих, я выйду из него сияющей, как начищенный галлеон.

Глаза Гермионы расширились. Эта женщина — не аврор, это чертова Астория Малфой! Просто удивительно, как долго Гермиона не могла узнать ее, даже принимая во внимание, что речь идет о ее сыне и она просто обязана находиться здесь! Но Астория не была похожа на жену Драко настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Она была облачена в походную одежду, она не носила драгоценностей и косметики, а бронзовый загар делал ее и вовсе похожей на существо из другого мира. Во всяком случае не того, в котором обитает ее лощеный ухоженный супруг.

Впрочем, как только Астория открыла рот, принадлежность к семейству Малфоев стала очевидна и внешность отошла на второй план.

— Я — обманутая женщина с ребенком, вся мораль мира на моей стороне. Книги с моим именем начнут покупать даже те, кто ничего не понимает в науке, я проживу на эти продажи, даже если Малфои и Гринграссы откажут мне в пансионе раз и навсегда. И тогда, возможно, я наберу достаточно сил и влияния, чтобы вырвать сына из лап Люциуса самостоятельно, — она говорила тихо, но так уверенно, что не оставалось ни малейшего сомнения в том, что она на это пойдет. — Или мы договоримся о совместном участии в этом маленьком предприятии прямо сейчас, или можете попрощаться со своей… — она указала на Гарри, — карьерой, — повернулась к Драко, — репутацией, — взглянула на Гермиону, — и тем, что осталось от вашей семьи, через пять…

— Я в деле, — Гарри ответил, не раздумывая, чем заслужил испепеляющий взгляд Гермионы.

— Четыре.

— Ты не посмеешь! — выдохнул Драко.

— Мне нужен мой сын, — парировала Астория. — Три.

Секунды утекали, как песок сквозь пальцы, но Гермиона наконец-то обнаружила в своей памяти полустертое воспоминание из тех времен, когда она вернулась в Хогвартс на год, чтобы закончить образование. Она сидела в библиотеке, пытаясь уложить в своей голове огромное количество информации перед экзаменами, но громкий хлопок упавшей на пол книги заставил ее вздрогнуть. Недовольно проворчав что-то, она подняла глаза и увидела бледную девочку лет четырнадцати в мантии с зеленой оторочкой. Она стояла напротив какого-то семикурсника, на голову ее выше, и с тем же выражением непоколебимой решимости в глазах что-то ему шептала. Парень развернулся и, злобно бросив через плечо: «Ты пожалеешь, Гринграсс!», ушел, а Гермиона вернулась к своим занятиям, потому что, по правде говоря, последнее, что ее интересовало — это дела пятикурскниц из Слизерина.

— Два, — сказала Астория.

— Хорошо, Мерлин Всемогущий! — прошипел Драко. — Пусть останется, если хочет.

Гермиона закатила глаза. Он что, серьезно думает, что все, что ей нужно — это его разрешение?

— План дома, пожалуйста, — подняв руку, проговорила она.

Открыв один из своих многочисленных карманов, Астория извлекла небольшой, сложенный вчетверо листок, резко взмахнула им в воздухе, и маленький обрывок бумаги превратился в огромный шуршащий лист.

— Я знала, что с тобой можно иметь дело, — удовлетворенно улыбнулась она, но Гермиона этого не увидела. Астория Малфой была последним человеком на этой планете, с которым Гермиона Грейнджер хотела бы встречаться взглядом.

— Очень опасное дело, — проворчала она в ответ.

— Да брось, Гермиона, — подмигнул Гарри. — Это будет не сложнее, чем Гринготтс!

— Это вы ограбили Гринготтс в девяносто восьмом? — огромных глаз Драко Гермиона не увидела тоже, она вертела в руках план поместья, в тайне надеясь скрыться за ним от всех в этой комнате.

— Ага, — самодовольно кивнул Гарри. — Угадай, кто разработал план.

Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к Гермионе.

— То есть ты умеешь грабить банки, но зарабатываешь на жизнь, колдуя чертов стеклоочиститель на окна старых машин? — спросил Драко, и, судя по тону его голоса, она явно зря растрачивает свою жизнь.

Гермиона подняла план повыше и сделала вид, что прочла там нечто невероятно захватывающее. Как следует потянув время, чтобы, очевидно, насладиться всей глупостью положения, в которое он поставил свою старую подругу, Гарри кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Прежде, чем мы начнем, я должен поставить условие — никаких заклинаний во время операции. Первое, что сделает Аврорат, начиная расследование — это проверит палочки.


	22. Глава 22

В тот вечер Гермиона трансгрессировала прямо к порогу своего дома, поскольку пройти лишние несколько метров она бы просто не смогла. Скинув туфли, она прошла в гостиную и рухнула в кресло, точно как в тот день, когда выудила из-под воды свои честно заработанные деньги. Столкновение с Малфоями никогда не давалось ей легко, сегодня их было вдвое больше, и Гарри, казалось, был на их стороне.

— Люциус сразу заподозрит тебя, — сказал Гарри и Астория кивнула. — Он добьется допроса под сывороткой правды, и ты должна будешь подтвердить, что невиновна.

— Каким образом? — закатила глаза она. — Уже сейчас на вопрос «Планировали ли вы похищение собственного сына?» я отвечу «Да» и перечислю всех сообщников.

— Я умею изменять воспоминания, и делаю это хорошо, — как только Гарри произнес это, Гермиона скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как напряглись плечи Драко. — Если бы я не умел, магглы в центральной части Лондона за кружечкой пива пересказывали бы своим друзьям, как одни ребята в мантиях резво гоняют по подворотням других, швыряются вспышками света и матерятся на латыни. Я сделаю так, что в течение нескольких недель ты будешь верить, что твой сын бесследно исчез.

— Плохая идея, — Астория отошла на несколько шагов и положила ладони на широкий дубовый стол. — Первое, что я попытаюсь сделать в этой ситуации — убить Люциуса. У меня больше не будет причин этого не делать.

— У тебя есть причины это сделать? — глухо прорычал Драко.

Повисла долгая пауза. Астория смотрела на своего мужа и молчала.

— Ты будешь думать, что Скорпиуса похитил он, — продолжал Драко, — но убийство отрежет тебе дорогу к сыну, ты должна это понимать.

Леди Малфой отвела взгляд и медленно облизнула губы.

— Просто имей в виду, что я могу попробовать.

Гарри громко кашлянул, обращая на себя внимание, семейная ссора на военном совете в его планы не входила.

— Мне понадобится не меньше двух часов, чтобы забрать Скорпиуса, довести его до безопасного места, трансгрессировать и вернуться, — сменила тему Астория, и Гермионе показалось, что она сделала это с большим облегчением.

— Значит, нам нужна женщина, которая заменит тебя на это время…

В гостиной маленького коттеджа было темно, и никто не мог видеть, как Гермиона склонила голову и запустила пальцы в волосы, пытаясь не заплакать от нахлынувших чувств.

Они предлагали ей на несколько часов стать женой Драко Малфоя, тем более что некоторый опыт в этом деле Гермиона имела. Роль, которая так развлекала ее поначалу, теперь навязывали ей под угрозой разоблачения. И это было бы даже смешно, если бы не…

Если бы она не хранила часы Драко на память о том времени, что он ей подарил.  
Если бы не видела сны о том, что они снова вместе.  
Если бы дети не спрашивали о нем каждый раз, возвращаясь домой.  
Если бы она не была уверена, что он ненавидит ее за все, что она сделала.  
И если бы она действительно не хотела оказаться рядом с ним еще хоть раз, только для того, чтобы сказать: «Прости». Судя по тому, что она пережила рядом с ним за последний месяц, Драко Малфой действительно любил свою жену.

***

В течение нескольких следующих недель в прессе поднялась такая волна обсуждений происшествия в поместье Малфоев, что все прочие новости были забыты. Магическая субстанция, вызвавшая столько паники среди высшего света волшебников Англии, оставалась неопознанной.

Гарри Поттер только руками разводил — он не имел права явиться в поместье без разрешения его хозяев или без серьезных обвинений против них, так что взять образцы неизвестного вещества для проведения экспертизы не представлялось возможным. В то же время любая другая группа экспертов в Англии не обладала достаточным авторитетом, чтобы вынести суждение, которое не подвергалось бы сомнению. Люциус не мог пригласить кого-то со стороны, чтобы подделать результаты. Впрочем, весь этот ореол таинственности был ему только на руку. Чем быстрее множились версии, тем больше они набирали сторонников. И вот уже каждый третий волшебник в стране произносил фамилию Малфой не менее пяти раз в день, чем невероятно раздражал первого и приводил в восторг второго. Так или иначе, о Малфоях говорили все.

— Тяжело бремя славы, да? — пробираясь мимо Драко в толпе министерских служащих, издевательски шипел Гарри. — Знаешь, что ты можешь с этим сделать? Ни-че-го!

— Профан, — фыркал ему в спину мистер Малфой и тем же вечером отправлялся ужинать с лордом Руквудом, чья репутация была так же повреждена войной, как и разум его брата Августа, но чьи богатства оставались в целости и сохранности. Драко не саботировал маленькую победоносную кампанию своего отца, он ее поддерживал.

Даже если бы Драко не читал газет, а он читал их с большим удовольствием, наблюдая за тем, как Люциус то подливает масла в огонь подозрений, то напускает туман на несуществующие подробности, он и без того понял бы, что дела идут хорошо. Практически каждый вечер, возвращаясь домой со службы, он обнаруживал у себя в гостиной людей, которых не видел там уже лет пятнадцать. Они приходили, чтобы показать, что не боятся призрачной угрозы, но то, насколько они ею интересовались, выдавало страх и растерянность. Люциус же был спокоен, уверен в себе и доброжелателен.

Войну не стереть из памяти за одно десятилетие, на это не хватит и жизни. И если десять лет назад Пожиратели Смерти расправлялись с магглорожденными волшебниками, то почему бы кому-нибудь не избрать своей целью чистокровных, оставляя в опустевших домах зловещие фосфоресцирующие метки?

Люциус вознесся к славе на волне паранойи и балансировал на ее гребне с ловкостью и грацией, которых никак нельзя было ожидать от джентльмена в столь преклонном возрасте.

Некоторое время спустя он нашел достаточно сочувствующих ему людей, чтобы устроить еще один прием в собственном поместье. Подгоняемые любопытством с одной стороны и обуреваемые страхом с другой, слишком многие не нашли в себе сил отказать.

***

— Время вышло, леди и джентльмен, — произнес Гарри, собрав их в своем кабинете в ночь перед приемом. — Я позаботился обо всем, что от меня зависело. — Он кивнул на стол, где стояли несколько пузырьков с оборотным зельем и тускло переливалась волшебная мантия. — И я надеюсь, что вы сделали то же самое. Нам всем не помешает небольшая репетиция.

Астория поставила на стол небольшой саквояж, откуда извлекла пару совершенно одинаковых мужских парадных костюмов. Отдав их Драко, она запустила руку в сумку чуть глубже и достала два узких красных платья в азиатском стиле, от плеча и до подола которых струились гибкие тела китайских драконов.

— Красное? — подняла бровь Гермиона, и это был первый вопрос, который она адресовала напрямую Астории за последние несколько недель, хотя, разрабатывая план, они встречались в этом кабинете довольно часто.

— Оно должно быть достаточно ярким, чтобы каждый мог подтвердить, что леди Малфой не отлучалась с приема более, чем на пять минут, — проговорила Астория, встряхивая яркую ткань. — И достаточно необычным, чтобы каждая старая леди считала своим долгом обсудить со своими подругами всю глубину падения нравов последнего поколения.

Гарри взял со стола два пузырька оборотного зелья и бросил Гермионе сначала один, затем второй. Ловко поймав их в воздухе, она наградила его своим фирменным «Когда ты повзрослеешь?» взглядом и направилась к неприметной деревянной двери, на которую указал ей хозяин кабинета.

— Это что, комната для допросов? — едва приоткрыв дверь, поинтересовалась Гермиона. В полупустом помещении не было окон, только широкий стол и два стула стояли в самом центре.

— Я предпочитаю называть это переговорами, — усмехнулся Гарри и сделал приглашающий жест. — Прошу вас, леди.

Гермиона вошла в комнату и поставила зелья на стол, Астория последовала за ней, шурша тканью шелковых платьев. Как только дверь закрылась, Гермиона обернулась к ней.

— Я думала, ты будешь вести себя по-другому. Ты ведь знаешь все о…

— О самой хреновой мести в истории человечества? — леди Малфой улыбнулась, обошла свою собеседницу сбоку и осторожно положила платья на стол. — О, да. Но как такая умная женщина, как ты, может находиться во власти стереотипов из вечерних ток-шоу?

Гермиона проследила за ней взглядом, сложила руки на груди и скептически подняла бровь. Леди Малфой знает, что такое вечерние ток-шоу? Мило.

В комнате стояла звенящая тишина, которая, должно быть, являлась главным оружием авроров против загнанных в угол перепуганных преступников.

— Послушай, — вздохнула Астория, как только поняла, что Гермиона не собирается принимать участие в репетиции до тех пор, пока не прояснит для себя мотивы всех ее участников, — если все получится, и ты поможешь мне вернуть сына, я умею быть благодарной. Если же попытка провалится, о том, чтобы ты умерла мучительной смертью, позаботится Люциус. Мне и пальцем пошевелить не придется.

— И ты знаешь это потому, что…

По лицу Астории пробежала та же тень, что Гермиона заметила, когда они впервые обсуждали похищение. Леди Малфой молчала, но не отводила пристального взгляда. Что-то в нем было особенное, но Гермиона не умела читать мысли, даже Гарри прибегал к этому умению крайне редко, как к последнему средству в борьбе за истину. И либо у миссис Грейнджер острый приступ паранойи, либо это как раз тот самый случай…

— Ты ведешь себя странно, — медленно проговорила Гермиона. — Я ведь не обнаружу причины прямо посреди гостиной поместья Малфоев, когда будет уже слишком поздно?

— Пожалуйста, расслабься, — со всей возможной искренностью проговорила Астория. — Если бы мне нужен был Драко, из твоей глазницы уже торчала бы рукоятка ножа. Но мне нужен Скорпиус и свобода. И я буду очень, очень милой. Столько, сколько потребуется.

Гермиона неопределенно качнула головой, давая понять, что принимает объяснение, но своих подозрений не оставила. Если ей не показалось и миссис Малфой действительно что-то скрывает, то знает ли об этом Гарри? Время еще есть, и вполне возможно выдвинуть ему ультиматум, ведь если Гермиона собирается рисковать жизнью, она должна знать, с чем придется иметь дело, не так ли?

— Расскажи хотя бы, какие у меня отношения с моей семьей, — освобождая платье от вешалки, спросила Гермиона. — Не хочу выглядеть глупо.

— Нарцисса тебя презирает, Люциус тебя ненавидит, — пожала плечами Астория и тут же поинтересовалась: — Я сказала что-нибудь новое?

— Нет.

— Вот видишь, ты рождена для этой роли, — расстегивая пуговицы на комбинезоне и обнажая смуглые плечи, промурлыкала она. — Если Люциус будет тебе надоедать, просто назови его «mon cher papa» — повеселишься, обещаю.

Гермиона тактично отвернулась, снимая свой строгий костюм. Чего она точно не собиралась делать, так это сравнивать свое тело с телом настоящей жены Драко и строить предположения о том, которое ему нравится больше.

Ох, черт. Слишком поздно.

Астория была шире в плечах и немного выше ростом, мускулы легко угадывались под смуглой кожей — физически она была сильнее, и это было одной из причин, по которой Гермиона поначалу приняла ее за аврора. Но если она не аврор, и не утонченная леди из затерянного в бескрайних полях английского поместья, то кто она, черт возьми, такая?

— По-моему, разрез от бедра — это слишком, — нахмурилась Гермиона, разворачиваясь к своей собеседнице. Та сидела на краешке стола, закинув одну ногу на другую, и, судя по всему, не испытывала никакого дискомфорта.

— Ты оценишь его по достоинству, если тебе придется спасаться бегством, — улыбнулась она. — Я работала в Африке и Азии, видела много диких животных, и с уверенностью могу сказать, что люди — самые опасные из них.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — разглядывая тонкие шрамы на ее предплечье, спросила Гермиона.

— Изучением магии африканских племен. Волшебники масаи и бунту разбираются в зельеварении ничуть не хуже, чем цивилизованные народы. Жаль, что цивилизованные народы слишком заняты собой, чтобы по достоинству оценить сокровища древних знаний черного континента.

Гермиона моргнула и уставилась на Асторию так, будто видела ее впервые. Леди Малфой только что слово в слово процитировала сэра Томаса Кренсберри, едва заполучив новую книгу которого Гермиона теряла покой и сон до тех пор, пока не переворачивала последнюю страницу.

— Ты работаешь вместе с Томасом Кренсберри?

— Я и есть Томас Кренсберри. Леди Малфой не может бегать по саванне с полуголыми неграми, знаешь ли. А сэр Томас — может.

Гермиона подняла руку и потерла глаза, пытаясь скрыть острый приступ стыда. Это неправильно. Все неправильно. Женщина, у которой она украла мужа, должна быть изнеженной аристократкой, которая не интересуется ничем, кроме платьев, приемов и сплетен. Так у этого поступка существовало хоть какое-то оправдание. Хоть какой-то шанс считать себя лучшей, более достойной пассией. Астория Малфой не должна быть ученой с мировым именем, о встрече с которой Гермиона мечтала с тех пор, как заполучила первую книгу.

Не должна. Но она была.

— И книги… — с трудом выдавила Гермиона.

— Написала я, — кивнула Астория. — Ты читала?

— Все, — не открывая глаз, кивнула миссис Грейнджер. — Никто до тебя не систематизировал такое огромное количество информации о редких ингредиентах, произрастающих за пределами Англии. — Вдруг, забыв обо всем, Гермиона вскинула голову и подошла к столу вплотную: — А корень Гангху? Вы продолжили исследования? Он действительно может стать основой для лекарства от ликантропии? Первая серия экспериментов подтвердила, что он реагирует с аконитом нужным образом, но эксперименты на людях? Вы их проводили?

Астория поставила руки на стол и подалась вперед, ее лицо оказалось так близко от лица Гермионы, что та заметила лихорадочный блеск в ее глазах.

— К дьяволу Малфоя! — улыбаясь, выдохнула она. — Выходи за меня!

Гермиона отпрянула. Это поведение определенно выходило за рамки обещания быть милой. Астория только что угрожала ей мучительной смертью, а теперь заигрывает с ней? Что в голове у этой женщины?

— Я… — начала было Гермиона, но поймала себя на том, что улыбается против воли.

Люди больше, чем их маски. Астория — больше, чем жена Драко, также как и Драко — больше, чем Малфой.

— Это так неожиданно, — Гермиона улыбнулась шире, взяла со стола пузырек с оборотным зельем и откупорила его. По комнате медленно поплыл густой запах тропического леса. — Мне нужно подумать.

В то же самое время посреди более чем скромной обстановки кабинета начальника аврората Драко Малфой степенно поправлял галстук и морщился, глядя на то, как небрежно Гарри Поттер накидывает на плечи его собственный пиджак. Идеальные, старательно отглаженные домашними эльфами брюки едва доходили Гарри до щиколотки. Рукава пиджака закрывали лишь половину предплечья.

Презрительно фыркнув, Драко взял со стола оборотное зелье и кинул Поттеру.

— Пей, — сказал он. — Ты настолько не подходишь к этому костюму, что мне больно на это смотреть.

Гарри пожал плечами и одним глотком осушил пузырек. Глядя на то, как медленно, но верно содержание приходит в соответствие с формой, Драко выдохнул.

Из соседней комнаты вдруг раздался женский смех. Двое мужчин, похожих друг на друга, словно отражения в зеркале, переглянулись.

— Знаешь, Малфой, — сказал один из них, — я бы на твоем месте сейчас занервничал.

Дверь бесшумно отворилась, и на пороге комнаты появились две абсолютно одинаковые женщины в длинных красных платьях с золотой отделкой.

— О, — в замешательстве протянула одна из них. — И как их теперь отличить?

— Спроси про платок, — обернулась к ней другая. — Тот, кто засмеется — Поттер.


	23. Глава 32

За свою долгую и полную злоключений жизнь лорд Люциус Малфой приобрел некоторые знания о человеческой природе, о природе страха в том числе, поэтому он не стал приглашать гостей в дом. Это было бы слишком суровым испытанием для их расшатанных газетной шумихой нервов. Взамен, среди роняющих листву деревьев и кроваво-красных кустов боярышника, в саду раскинулись огромные шатры, сияющие магическими огнями. Нарцисса колдовала над температурой воздуха в пределах барьера не менее трех дней, и промозглый осенний вечер превратился в приятную прохладу середины лета.

Надежно укрытая бесценной мантией мистера Поттера, Астория шагнула сквозь магический барьер вслед за своим мужем. Не сумев удержаться, она презрительно фыркнула и прошипела, что в таком микроклимате хорошо разводить галапагосских черепах. Драко поджал губы и подумал, что заведи Люциус пару экзотических зверушек, Скорпиус был бы счастлив… если бы мог хоть что-то чувствовать.

Предостерегающе кашлянув, Драко направился к дому мимо белоснежных шатров. До прибытия гостей оставалось больше часа, за это время он успеет провести Асторию внутрь, а затем сделать вид, что трансгрессировал за ней в Судан. Но ровно в восемь вечера на площадке для гостей появятся не мистер и миссис Малфой, а Гарри и Гермиона, принявшие по порции высококачественного оборотного зелья из закромов аврората. Они будут изображать хозяев вечера до тех пор, пока не придет время поменяться местами.

Только по резкому движению воздуха Драко почувствовал, как Астория вдруг метнулась за его спину. Она была невидима под мантией, но следы на примятой траве могли ее выдать, поэтому она предпочла держаться позади. Драко поднял взгляд от увядающей травы и увидел, как тяжелые двери медленно отворяются, выпуская в сад Нарциссу. Блистательная в своем изумрудном платье и дорогих украшениях, леди Малфой напоминала ожившую античную статую, ее волосы давно стали белыми, как снег, но благородные черты лица все еще были красивы.

Как только Драко поднялся по ступеням, изящным жестом подавая ему руку, Нарцисса поинтересовалась:

— Твоя жена присоединится к нам сегодня?

— Есть ли на свете хоть кто-то, кто посмеет отказать, когда ты просишь, мама? — склоняясь, чтобы поцеловать тонкую руку, Драко готов был поклясться, что слышит звук, с которым Астория закатывает глаза. Впрочем, это наверняка было всего лишь его разыгравшееся воображение. Каким бы способом его жена ни выражала презрение к свекрови в данный момент, она делала это абсолютно бесшумно.

Как только Драко отпустил ее руку, Нарцисса достала тонкую волшебную палочку из складок своей одежды, сделала несколько замысловатых пассов и подставила лицо теплому ветру. Воспользовавшись моментом, Драко открыл дверь шире и задержался на несколько секунд, любуясь садом.

Люциус находился в своем кабинете, а домашние эльфы суетились на кухне, так что никто не помешал Драко и его невидимой спутнице углубиться в дом и спуститься по тайной лестнице в подземелья, служившие когда-то тюрьмой врагам Волдеморта.

— Нервничаешь? — спросила Астория, как только за ними закрылась тяжелая дверь.

— Не уверен, что Поттер справится, — качнул головой Драко. — У него чувство такта как у сносорога.

Астория скинула капюшон и огляделась, в помещении было темно, и она старалась привыкнуть к этому до того, как сбросит последнюю защиту.

— С твоими обязанностями на приеме справится даже клинический идиот, — усмехнулась она, — не нужно много ума, чтобы пожимать руки и улыбаться. Много чего можно сказать о мистере Поттере, но не стоит недооценивать его умственные способности.

— Как тебя вообще угораздило подружиться с ним? — Драко достал палочку с тем, чтобы зажечь свет, но передумал. Перед началом операции Гарри еще раз напомнил, что никто из участников не должен колдовать. Относится ли безобидный «Люмос» к списку запрещенных заклинаний, Драко не уточнял, но на всякий случай решил не проверять.

— Я не знаю, какой факультет закончил ты, дорогой, — снимая мантию, проговорила Астория, — но у нас на Слизерине не принято разбрасываться такими союзниками, как заместитель главы аврората.

— Я думал, он тебе нравится.

По мере того, как глаза привыкали к темноте, тусклый свет от маленьких окон все подробнее вырисовывал очертания помещения: мрачные провалы проходов, холодную сталь решеток, запыленные подстилки пленников.

— Нравится? — необыкновенные глаза Астории гневно блеснули в полутьме. — Десять лет назад мне понравился один мужчина. И посмотри, где я теперь — пробираюсь в собственный дом, чтобы выкрасть собственного сына.

Прицельно швырнуть настолько легкую материю было довольно трудно, но Астория справилась — мантия-невидимка преодолела пару метров и повисла на мистере Малфое, скрыв его от всех возможных поисковых чар ровно наполовину.

— Не думаю, что в ближайшее время мне еще кто-то понравится.

***

— Расслабься, дорогая, — нежно проговорил Гарри, как только рука об руку они ступили на ярко освещенную площадку для аппарации, — это твой дом и твой вечер. Кроме того, — он с достоинством спустился по ступеням и подал руку своей спутнице, — тебе глубоко плевать на мнение всех присутствующих.

— И даже на твое?

— Особенно.

Гермиона улыбнулась со всем доступным ей на данный момент высокомерием и спустилась с площадки вслед за своим дважды фальшивым супругом. Сейчас он выглядел в точности, как Драко, но все же она опасалась, что какой-нибудь нехарактерный жест или фраза выдадут его перед людьми, которые знают Малфоя с детства. Гермиона оценила попытку Гарри ободрить ее и прониклась к нему благодарностью. Она и сама чувствовала, как сильно напряжена, и дело было не только в излишне откровенном наряде. Последний визит миссис Грейнджер в поместье Малфоев состоялся поздней осенью более десяти лет назад, и она до сих пор слышала треск своих волос под рукой Фенрира Сивого, когда он тащил ее по грязи ко входу, упирающуюся и воющую от боли. Навстречу пыткам, голоду и страху.

Но в саду было тепло и ясно, горели гирлянды магических огней, играла тихая музыка — хозяева поместья сделали все, чтобы призраки прошлого не побеспокоили гостей.

Изображать Асторию и в самом деле оказалось несложно: из всех гостей почтенного семейства обратиться к ней осмелились человека три или четыре, но и их интерес быстро угас, как только она заговорила о своей работе. Даже ее сестра Дафна ограничилась лишь вежливым кивком с другого конца зала.

— Я что-то делаю не так? — проводив взглядом очередного безукоризненно вежливого собеседника, тихо спросила она у Гарри.

— Ты все делаешь правильно, — улыбнулся он, и Гермиона пропустила вдох. Она не понимала, почему в этот момент все присутствующие не обернулись в их сторону с возгласами: «Самозванец!», потому что это была совершенно другая улыбка. Не та, которую она знала и любила.

Лишь только убедившись, что гром не грянул и никому, кроме нее, до таких мелочей нет дела, Гермиона с горькой усмешкой произнесла:

— Дай-ка я угадаю: здесь никто не знает, чем я занимаюсь.

— Им это не интересно, — Гарри поднял руку, и между его пальцами тут же появился бокал с игристым вином. Домашние эльфы семейства Малфой ждать себя не заставляли. Гермиона старалась не думать о том, что ждет этих наивных и в большинстве своем беззащитных существ, случись им на пару секунд замешкаться.

— А тебе? — подняла она руку с видом как можно более равнодушным. Бокал того же вина появился спустя мгновение.

— И мне.

Одиночество в толпе. Вот от чего бежала Астория Малфой. Все сокровища, что она привозила из своих путешествий, были лишь мусором для ее семьи и окружения, ее открытия — пустым звуком, ее приключения — блажью.

— У меня вообще есть друзья? — мрачно пригубив вина, спросила Гермиона.

— Да, и довольно много, — Гарри поднес свой бокал к ее, и нежный звон стекла разлился в воздухе, — но их никогда не приглашают.

***

Даже при наличии нескольких охранников, которые размеренными шагами патрулировали дом, пробраться к комнате Скорпиуса незамеченными под мантией истинной невидимости не составило никакого труда. Драко поймал себя на мысли, что завидует этому парню. И сколько, интересно, лет эта бесценная вещь служит мистеру Поттеру? Сколько грязных делишек он успел обстряпать с ее помощью? Уж наверняка не ограничился теми снежками на пятом курсе. Скорее всего наведывался в женские душевые после квиддичной тренировки, мерзкий маленький очкастый…

— Закрыто, — прошипела Астория, прервав его мрачные размышления о несправедливости жизни.

— Следи за коридором, я разберусь, — Драко выпутался из-под мантии и занялся замком. Едва ли Люциус установил что-то серьезнее обычных запирающих чар, он ведь хотел запереть ребенка, а не демона из преисподней.

Хотя утверждение, конечно, спорное.

— О, это займет некоторое время, — сквозь зубы процедил Драко, и, хотя он не мог видеть свою жену, слышал ее полное праведного гнева сопение он вполне отчетливо.

Драко принялся было перебирать в уме знакомые чары от простого к сложному, но вскоре понял, что зря теряет время и начинать следует именно со сложного. Кажется, Люциус тоже перестал недооценивать своего внука.

На лестнице раздались шаги. Драко выбросил руку в сторону, где должна была стоять Астория, чтобы вновь забраться под мантию-невидимку, но с ужасом обнаружил, что ее там нет. Рука лишь рассекла воздух, Драко застыл в ужасе. По лестнице поднимался Натаниэль Гартнер, высокий плечистый охранник из числа личной гвардии Люциуса.

Драко растянул губы в улыбке. Никакой магии во время операции. Он, черт возьми, абсолютно беззащитен перед профессиональным бойцом. И второй попытки не будет.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Гартнер, — лучезарно улыбнулся он охраннику, но, к несчастью, тот оказался достаточно умен для своей должности. По мимолетному замешательству на его лице, по чуть расширившимся глазам, по напряжению в руках стало ясно: он только что видел Драко на приеме и знал, что никому не следует находиться в двух местах одновременно, но старался не показать этого.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — учтиво склонил голову он, и его пальцы крепче сжали палочку, которую он держал наготове. — Как проходит прием?

Но в тот момент, когда Натаниэль вскинул руку и открыл рот, чтобы выкрикнуть заклинание, из воздуха прямо перед его лицом появилась тонкая рука, облако белесой пыли окутало голову Гартнера, и он упал замертво.

— Открывай чертов замок, Малфой, — раздался шепот из пустоты, — как только его отсутствие заметят, нам придется иметь дело с хозяином поместья.

«Я — хозяин поместья», — с раздражением подумал Драко, и тут его осенило: незачем накладывать на дверь самые изощренные чары, достаточно использовать простейшие, но те, что сможет открыть только лорд Малфой. И так уж вышло, что…

— Я — лорд Малфой, — приложив руку к двери, проговорил Драко, и замок тихо щелкнул. Чисто гипотетически, эту дверь мог бы открыть и Скорпиус, но тот скорее умрет, чем подумает о себе, как о хозяине поместья, которое ненавидит. И в этом заключалась ирония, которая, должно быть, забавляла Люциуса. Взаперти Скорпиуса держало его желание сбежать от семьи, не быть Малфоем.

За ноги втащив безвольное тело Гартнера в детскую, Драко закрыл дверь, расправил натруженные плечи, развернулся и встретился с остекленевшим взглядом своего сына, который сидел на кровати, скрестив худые ноги. Шорты и мятая рубашка на мальчике говорили о том, что он еще не ложился, хотя должен был спать сном мертвеца, повинуясь приказам своего деда. Впрочем, у Драко не было времени задумываться об этом.

— Что ты делаешь? — не отрывая взгляда огромных синих глаз от своего отца и его жертвы, осторожно спросил Скорпиус.

— Мистер Гартнер задавал слишком много вопросов, — с досадой пнув ногу охранника, проговорил Драко. — Мне не хотелось отвечать.

Скорпиус икнул. Драко нахмурился. Да что с ним такое? Разве он не должен под своим отупляющим заклятием флегматично таращиться в стену, даже если вокруг беснуется стая розовых пони, не говоря уже о том незначительном факте, что его отец пытается спрятать труп в его спальне?

— Ты просто отец года, Малфой! — скидывая капюшон мантии, фыркнула Астория и подошла к сыну. — Мистер Гартнер в полном порядке, он просто спит и вдобавок позабудет все, что сегодня видел.

— Мама! — просиял Скорпиус. — Почему ты так долго? Я уж думал, ты никогда…

— Тише, дорогой! Мне нужно рассеять всю эту… — она вдруг осеклась и замолчала.

— Какие-то проблемы? — Драко подошел ближе.

— В том-то и дело, что никаких! — в замешательстве повернулась к нему Астория. — На нем нет ни одного контролирующего заклятия, Драко. Он чист, как стеклышко!

Скорпиус опустил глаза и даже немножко покраснел.

— У нас с сеньором Буджардини деловое соглашение, — смущенно улыбаясь, начал он. — Одну неделю я веду себя как angelico bambino, а вторую постепенно начинаю… Как же это?.. попирать устои благородного семейства. Дедушка вызывает сеньора Буджардини снова. И снова. И снова. И платит ему каждый раз. Если я нарушу соглашение, сеньор Буджардини применит настоящие чары. По правде говоря, я не уверен, что он вообще умеет, но он знает, как говорить без слов в моей голове, так что я предпочел не злить благородного дона и ненадолго стать angelico bambino.

— Ты разорвал дневник дю Мореля, чтобы убедить меня в своей неадекватности?! — голос Драко напоминал шипение ядовитой змеи. — Семнадцатый век, Скорпиус! Единственный экземпляр!

Скорпиус покосился на Драко, глубоко вздохнул и обратился к матери, которая все еще держала его за плечи.

— Мне очень жаль, мам. Я знаю, тебе нравилась эта книга, но она была такая старая и скучная… Я тебе в сто раз лучше напишу, честное слово!

— Договорились, — улыбнулась она и поднялась на ноги. — Пора уходить.

Драко стоял на месте, не в силах пошевелиться. Он затеял все это, чтобы спасти своего сына от губительного влияния деда, но…

— Драко? — обеспокоенный голос Астории едва достигал его слуха, палочка дрожала в руке.

Но Скорпиуса не нужно спасать. Он достаточно умен, чтобы справиться и с Люциусом, и с Драко, и черт знает с кем еще. Он уникален! Он — сокровище дома Малфоев, и его нельзя выпускать из рук!  
Через тридцать лет с этой беспримерной хитростью, артистизмом и изобретательностью он сможет возглавить не только семью, к ее вящей славе и процветанию, но и, возможно, страну, при помощи подходящих союзников.

Люциус был прав. Его нельзя отпускать. Он слишком ценен.

Скорее всего, Скорпиус возненавидит его за это решение. Астория тоже. Но они ведь и так его ненавидят, правда?

Без любви вполне можно обойтись, если преследуешь более высокие цели. И если цена слишком высока, чтобы платить.

Под мантией невидимости, мелкими шагами пробираясь к барьеру на краю сада, он думал о том, что все еще можно повернуть вспять. Усыпить ничего не подозревающих и крайне уязвимых жену и сына, найти Поттера и Грейнджер и незаметно выпроводить их. А завтра начать все с начала, ведь не могут же Скорпиус и Астория в самом деле сражаться с ним вечно. 

— Почему ты сразу не сказал мне про маму? — шепнул Скорпиус, когда они миновали заросли декоративного кустарника и дом остался далеко позади.

— А ты бы поверил? — усмехнулся Драко. 

— Нет, — сказал Скорпиус, а затем сжал его руку и добавил: — Прости.

Драко остановился, Скорпиус все еще держал его ладонь. Грань магического барьера переливалась в полуметре от них, практически незаметная во мраке. Рука мальчика была практически невесомой, и все же не было ничего тяжелее, чем отпустить ее.


	24. Глава 24

Зарождались и угасали цивилизации, наполнялись и пересыхали океаны, возводились и рассыпались в прах величественные города, а проклятый прием все не кончался. Гермиона трижды перечислила всех гостей поименно, припомнила все, что знала о них, начиная со школы, рассортировала факты так, чтобы при необходимости использовать лишь те, что могла знать Астория, но все бесполезно — никто не желал с ней говорить. Гости изредка обращались только к Гарри, но и тот, сохраняя осторожность, ограничивался лишь односложными ответами. В конце концов они присели за дальний столик и завели тихую, ни к чему не обязывающую беседу о пустяках. Появление Нарциссы, улыбающейся и легкой, точно она не простояла на ногах последние несколько часов, насторожило обоих.

— Лорд Руквуд хочет обсудить с тобой свои вложения, милый, — промурлыкала она, обращаясь к Гарри. Но когда тот поднялся со стула и подал руку своей спутнице, Нарцисса изящным жестом тонкой руки остановила его. — Я знаю, как тебя утомляют разговоры о политике, дорогая, — проговорила она уже без той нежности, с которой обращалась к сыну, — тебе лучше остаться здесь и отдохнуть от суеты.

Фальшивый мистер Малфой чуть заметно приподнял бровь, но молча поцеловал на прощание руку своей супруги и растворился в толпе. Гермиона мысленно пожелала ему удачи. Насколько она знала, Гарри весьма слабо разбирался в финансовых вопросах, если дело не касалось закупок для нужд аврората.

— Могу я попросить тебя уделить мне немного времени? — раздался знакомый голос за ее спиной, и Гермиона похолодела. Она повернула голову и увидела Люциуса Малфоя, седого, но все такого же грозного, как и много лет назад. — В моем кабинете. Сейчас.

Судя по тому, что рассказала о своей семье Астория, у нее нет ни малейшего желания разговаривать со свекром, как нет и причин скрывать свою неприязнь. Как прекрасно, что в этом они похожи.

— Ни одной свободной минутки, — с легкой полуулыбкой протянула она, проворачивая в тонких пальцах ножку пустого бокала. Гермиона легонько постучала ногтем указательного пальца по стеклу и мелодичный звон заметался и затих в пустоте, окружающей ее в этот вечер. — Мне так жаль…

— Если ты не последуешь за мной сейчас, то действительно пожалеешь, — Люциус понизил голос, но его лицо оставалось спокойным, — и твой сын пожалеет тоже.

Гермиона выпрямила спину и, с нескрываемой ненавистью глянув на своего собеседника, поднялась из-за стола. Это тот аргумент, который никогда бы не проигнорировала настоящая Астория. Ради Скорпиуса эта женщина готова разорвать информационную бомбу у себя под ногами, что уж говорить о нескольких минутах в обществе своего драгоценного свекра.

Удаляясь от шатров в сторону поместья, Гермиона несколько раз обернулась, пытаясь найти среди гостей Гарри, чтобы подать ему хоть какой-то знак. Через несколько секунд она поняла, что все бесполезно: Драко ни в коем случае не должен заметить отсутствия своей жены. Не только у друзей мистера Поттера были планы на этот вечер.

— Присядь, пожалуйста, — закрыв за собой массивную дверь кабинета, проговорил Люциус и указал на кресло напротив своего дубового стола.

— Спасибо, я не планирую задерживаться, — Гермиона остановилась посреди шикарного ковра и сложила руки на груди.

Люциус не торопясь подошел к своему столу и посмотрел на нее в упор. Под взглядом его холодных глаз Гермиона с трудом подавила желание нервно сглотнуть.

— Боюсь, что увлечение моего сына внебрачными связями принимает опасный оборот.

Очень осторожно, стараясь не переборщить, Гермиона придала своему лицу выражение искреннего удивления, а затем — совершенно неискреннего сочувствия.

— Мне прочесть ему лекцию о контрацепции?

— Перестать паясничать, — поморщился Люциус, и Гермиона с облегчением отметила, что правильно угадала степень дозволенного. Астория не производила впечатление бедной овечки и не бывала такой даже с Люциусом. — Имя Гермиона Грейнджер тебе что-нибудь говорит?

— Грязнокровка, из-за которой так трагически оборвалась ваша политическая карьера? Какой… — она не стала скрывать улыбки, — прекрасный выбор.

— Отнесись к этому серьезно, — нахмурился он. — Твоя собственная репутация полетит к чертям, если он променяет тебя на разведенную грязнокровку и двух рыжих выродков.

— Если Драко Малфой и любит что-то больше самого себя, так это свой образ жизни, — твердо проговорила она. — Думаете, он не понимает, что брак с грязнокровкой навсегда закроет перед ним не только двери в этот дом, но и во многие другие? Его семья отвернется от него, его так называемые друзья будут смеяться над ним, его карьера закончится, не начавшись. Словом, вам не о чем волноваться… — Гермиона медленно развернулась и сделала пару шагов к двери. Взявшись за ручку, она с усмешкой добавила: — mon cher papa.

Слова заклинания, прозвучавшего в следующий миг в тишине кабинета, были ей незнакомы. Никогда в здравом уме Гермиона не стала бы искать информацию о пытках.

Боль, пронзившая спину, заставила ее выгнуться дугой и упасть навзничь. Горло сдавил сильнейший спазм, и вместо криков из него вырывалось лишь шипение. Люциус стоял над ней неподвижно, точно изваяние, его лицо ничего не выражало. Через несколько мучительно долгих секунд он взмахнул палочкой и прервал заклятье.

— Неприятно каждый раз напоминать тебе это, но если ты вдруг подхватишь какую-нибудь тропическую лихорадку и умрешь, мы все переживем эту утрату. Как я уже говорил, и ты, и твой сын вполне заменимы.

Гермиона едва ли слышала его, она судорожно глотала ртом воздух и клялась себе, что если только увидит Асторию снова, та пожалеет, что родилась на свет. Чертова стерва! Она преподнесла эту фразу, как способ вывести Люциуса из себя, но забыла упомянуть, что вне себя он способен на такое!

— Мне показалось, ты поняла меня с первого раза, — Люциус подошел совсем близко, носки его начищенных ботинок из тонко выделанной драконьей кожи чуть касались подола ее красного платья, — но, очевидно, я ошибся насчет остроты твоего ума.

Боль отступила из скрученных судорогой мышц, воздух заполнил легкие, и мысли потекли в другом направлении. Нет, Люциус не ошибся. Астория умна настолько, чтобы сделать выводы и в следующий раз сбросить в змеиную яму кого-то вместо себя. Какой чудесный шанс поквитаться с любовницей мужа, не так ли?

Люциус медленно опустился на одно колено и протянул руку к ее лицу, чтобы отбросить с глаз прядь темных волос. И если бы он только что не пытал ее, Гермиона поклялась бы, что его глаза полны искренней печали.

— Мы дали тебе все, девочка, — тихо проговорил он, гладя ее по щеке, — а ты предаешь нас снова и снова, даже когда знаешь о последствиях.

Гермиона дернулась, пытаясь избежать этого прикосновения, и он убрал руку.

— Ума не приложу, почему эта жизнь тебе так противна, — покачал головой Люциус и выпрямился во весь рост. — Я избавлю тебя от нее однажды, а до тех пор веди себя хорошо, — он улыбнулся, — ma chère fille.

— Драко узнает об этом, — поднимаясь, прошипела она.

Люциус развернулся и снова направился к своему столу, его шаги по роскошному ковру были неслышны, и от того казалось, будто он плывет над полом, не касаясь его.

— Я не встречал ни одного человека, который смог бы силой воли преодолеть непреложный обет. И даже не слышал о таких, — сказал он. — Впрочем, даже если ты станешь первой, едва ли Драко поверит тебе.

Гермиона выскользнула из кабинета и побежала к выходу. Она опомнилась только у парадной двери — холод тяжелых бронзовых колец отрезвил ее, заставив вспомнить, что игра все еще продолжается, и выглядеть так, будто тебя только что пытались убить — значит выйти из роли.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, аромат поздних цветов и пожухлой травы наполнил легкие. Гермиона остановилась на ступенях, разглядывая огни шатров. Все в этом доме не те, кем кажутся, не только она сама.

Бешено бьющееся сердце медленно возвращалось к нормальному ритму, мысли текли размеренно и спокойно, многое становилось яснее. Милая, слишком милая Астория, которая обрывает разговор, как только он заходит о ее свекре. Люциус, который не боится применять к ней боевые заклятья. Она действительно не может никому сказать, несмотря на то, что очень хочет.

Это не месть, а крик о помощи, который больше никто не услышит.

Сделав последний глубокий вдох, Гермиона спустилась с лестницы и направилась к шатрам. Несколько секунд спустя она заметила Гарри, он стоял около полупрозрачной занавески одного из шатров и делал вид, будто крайне увлечен музыкальной пьесой, которую исполняла на старинном фортепьяно девочка лет тринадцати. Гермиона поморщилась, пытаясь вспомнить имя. Булстроуд… Эбигейл — необыкновенно изящная по сравнению со своей матерью, чье мощное телосложение послужило поводом ко множеству мерзких кличек в школьные времена.

Мистер Малфой поднял руки и жестом совершенно естественным и привычным поправил запонки на манжетах. Гермиона на миг сбилась с шага, но заставила себя идти дальше. Это не Гарри. Гарри вообще не подозревает, что в мужском костюме есть такая деталь.

Только сейчас она бросила взгляд на циферблат дорогих позолоченных часов и поняла, что должна была встретиться с Драко в дальней части сада десять минут назад. Гарри покинул сцену уже довольно давно.

— Ты опоздала, — едва сдерживая гнев, процедил он, когда она подошла и взяла его под руку.

— Что я могу сказать? — как можно более непринужденно вздохнула она. — В компании с твоим отцом время летит незаметно.

Нежная мелодия фортепьяно закончилась, и гости наградили юную исполнительницу вежливыми аплодисментами. Девочка вскочила с места чересчур поспешно и, краснея, направилась к своей матери, возвышавшейся над другими, словно скала.

Драко требовательно потянул свою жену подальше от шатров, он выбрал место, откуда их обоих было прекрасно видно, но подробности разговора не доносились до гостей.

— Что он тебе сказал?

— Сказал, ты чересчур увлекаешься маглорожденными волшебницами, — осторожно оглянувшись по сторонам, она достала из потайного кармана маленький пузырек оборотного зелья и сделала глоток. Близился второй акт маленького спектакля, маска не должна упасть раньше времени. — И мне стоит получше приглядывать за тобой.

— И что ты ответила?

— Что я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы уговорить тебя присоединиться к моему гарему в Судане, но не могу гарантировать, что ты и там кого-то не подцепишь.

Драко провел ладонью по лицу и снова посмотрел на Гермиону, он тихо засмеялся, но она уловила в его голосе горькие нотки. Только сейчас в тонком свете магических огней стало видно, насколько уставшим он выглядит.

— Это очень похоже на тебя, — проговорил он, а затем добавил уже без улыбки: — и на меня тоже.

— В самом деле?

— Я сделал все, чтобы ты возненавидела меня — оскорбления, измены, угрозы. Я забрал у тебя сына и запер его здесь. И все это время я надеялся, что ты одумаешься и вернешься. Мне так чертовски жаль…

Гермиона молчала. Он только что потерял свою семью. И она даже не могла сказать ему, что это далеко не полностью его вина. Она все еще помнила, как Драко бросился на Гарри и опасалась, что если он узнает правду о своем отце прямо здесь и сейчас, то вся их грандиозная затея пойдет прахом, потому что он не сможет держать себя в руках. И это только в том случае, если Драко целиком и полностью поверит ей, если нет — все будет еще хуже.

— Даже если бы я встретил другую женщину и полюбил ее, нет никаких гарантий, что со временем она не возненавидит этот дом и меня самого так же, как ты.

— Никаких гарантий, — согласилась она. — Придется рискнуть.

Три характерных хлопка один за другим раздались в саду, многие гости в шатрах прервали разговоры и принялись с недовольным видом оглядываться по сторонам. Среди волшебников считалось дурным тоном трансгрессировать прямо в толпу других людей, можно было случайно напугать или ранить кого-то. Гермиона тоже повернула голову на звук и увидела одного из охранников, он смотрел на нее из толпы. Как и предполагал Гарри, едва обнаружив пропажу Скорпиуса, Люциус заподозрил Асторию.

Драко поднял руку и осторожно заставил Гермиону повернуть лицо к нему.

— Бездумный риск — это для гриффиндорцев, — тихо проговорил он и улыбнулся. — Мне нужно знать наверняка.

Он наклонился к ее уху и чуть слышно попросил:

— Скажи еще раз.

И доли секунды не потребовалось, чтобы память отбросила ее на два месяца назад, прямо в постель, где они занимались любовью так, будто имели на это право. Он просил ее снова и снова сказать, что она любит его не потому, что не верил — в то время он был убежден, что она его жена. Драко просто нравилось это слышать, а Гермионе нравилось говорить. Но сейчас был самый неподходящий момент из всех, какие только можно было вообразить.

— И что ты будешь с этим делать? — с усмешкой спросила Гермиона, через его плечо она смотрела, как один их охранников поднимает руку в предупреждающем жесте и ждет, пока остальные подойдут к нему ближе. Очевидно, они были предупреждены о том, что Астория способна оказать достойное сопротивление, и уж если она обезумела настолько, чтобы похитить собственного сына, то и драться будет насмерть.

— Помнить, — просто ответил он.

Магический купол над поместьем чуть заметно изменился, холодный звездный свет приобрел фантастический оттенок фиолетового. Звон бокалов в шатрах стих и разговоры прекратились, кто-то громко охнул. Каждый волшебник под куполом почувствовал, что не сможет трансгрессировать отсюда.

***

— Мистер Поттер, — мертвенно бледный, Люциус Малфой стоял перед входом в свой кабинет. Он с минуты на минуту ожидал появления своей драгоценной невестки и надеялся на долгую и обстоятельную беседу, но, открыв дверь на вежливый стук, встретился взглядом с заместителем начальника аврората, — что за неслыханная наглость!

Об умении авроров проникать туда, где их совсем не ждут, ходили легенды, но пролезть сквозь магический барьер, специально сконструированный для того, чтобы не пропускать незваных гостей… Каким образом?

— Двадцать лет назад вы выразили надежду, что я всегда буду рядом, чтобы защитить вас, — покачиваясь на носках, проговорил Гарри. — И вот я здесь. Чем вы недовольны?

— Вас никто не звал, — вцепившись побелевшими от напряжения пальцами в ручку своей трости, прорычал Люциус.

— Мы получили несколько патронусов от ваших гостей. Им не понравилось, что вы запретили им покинуть поместье без объяснения причин. Я прекрасно понимаю, что такой человек, как вы, не станет удерживать людей против их воли, — Поттер широко улыбнулся, — поэтому я здесь один, без подкрепления, чтобы просто уладить это недоразумение.

— Убирайтесь из моего дома.

— Я бы рад, но не могу, — пожал плечами аврор, его глаза под круглыми очками блестели зло и решительно. — Вы совершаете противоправные действия, удерживая в своем поместье гражданских. Откройте барьер, выпустите их, и я даже отчет о происшествии составлять не стану.

— Поттер? — миновав огромную гостиную, Драко вместе со своей женой оказался у кабинета отца. — Какого черта ты делаешь в моем доме?

— Повежливее, мистер Малфой, я при исполнении.

Через полчаса десять авроров переступили порог поместья, поскольку посвятить мистера Поттера в обстоятельства похищения и позволить ему начать расследование было единственным способом продолжать удерживать барьер, иначе, пользуясь своей властью, он приказал бы уничтожить его, чтобы освободить людей, которые с точки зрения закона являлись пленниками. Под фейерверком пробивающих заклятий надежда отыскать Скорпиуса или хотя бы удержать на месте его похитителей растает, как дым.

— Вайолет, — Поттер раздавал поручения, — возьми Кларенса и Мэттью, допросите гостей в саду. Кеннет, останешься в кабинете с мистером Малфоем, пусть поделится своими соображениями. Я не верю газетам, но похоже, на этот раз он действительно кого-то разозлил. Бенсон, осмотри того парня в отключке и отправь его в Мунго, если жив еще. Мерсер, иди с ним и осмотри комнату мальчика — замки, вещи — все. Я поговорю с родителями в библиотеке. Остальным прочесать поместье, под каждый камень заглянуть! Работаем!

Проводив Драко и Гермиону в библиотеку, Гарри закрыл за собой дверь, прижался к ней спиной и тяжело вздохнул. Волосы Гермионы медленно темнели, глаза обретали свой прежний карий цвет. Секунды одна за другой улетали, отрезаемые от бесконечности тонкой стрелкой старинных часов. Прошло несколько минут в томительном ожидании прежде, чем Драко озвучил очевидное:

— Ее здесь нет.

Гарри замотал головой.

— В побеге на этом этапе нет никакого смысла. Она должна была вернуться, когда проход открыли для авроров.

— Не должна, — возразил Драко. — Она получила ребенка и теперь может спрятаться так, что никто из нас ее никогда не найдет.

— Люциус достанет ее из-под земли, — приглаживая снова непослушные волосы, устало проговорила Гермиона. — И на этот раз корчить из себя доброго папочку не станет. — Она подняла глаза и уставилась в пустоту: — Я права, Астория?

На книжные полки рядом с которыми стоял Драко, вдруг упала тень. Астория сбросила мантию так непринужденно, будто от ее появления вовсе не зависела судьба пяти человек, включая ее собственную.

— Простите, — лучезарно улыбнулась она, — но у вас были такие лица… Я не могла удержаться.

Закатив глаза, Драко пробормотал, что шансы его жены умереть естественной смертью сокращаются с каждым проявлением ее несравненного чувства юмора. Невозмутимо проигнорировав это зловещее пророчество, она шагнула к Гермионе, и, протянув ей мантию, поинтересовалась:

— Ну как, повеселилась?

— Не то слово, — с чувством ответила она, набрасывая бесценный артефакт себе на плечи. Больше в тот вечер она не издала ни звука.

Сквозь завесу волшебной мантии она видела, как Гарри приказал Астории сесть на диван и смотреть ему в глаза. То и дело взмахивая палочкой, он монотонно рассказывал ей, что произошло этим обычным, ничем не примечательным вечером, и тонкая нить воспоминаний, похожая на те, что волшебники сбрасывали в Омут Памяти, тянулась от его виска к виску Астории, струясь и переливаясь.

Гермиона даже не вздрогнула, когда в библиотеку все-таки ворвался разъяренный Люциус. Через полчаса ожидания его терпению пришел конец, и даже двое подчиненных мистера Поттера не смогли удержать его в кабинете. В конце концов, Люциус не был арестован, и он был хозяином этого дома, так что они просто последовали за ним. Он обвинял Асторию в похищении своего внука и черт знает в чем еще, и мог бы кричать часами, если бы она не выхватила палочку и не напала на него.

В комнате, полной авроров.

Из всех присутствующих только Гермиона знала, почему этот самоубийственный поступок имеет смысл. Потеряв воспоминания о собственном сговоре, Астория сохранила память об угрозах Люциуса. Она не считала, что он похитил ребенка. Она думала, он убил его, как обещал.

Когда вспышки заклятий угасли и Астория упала на пол, пораженная несколькими парализующими, Гарри выругался и приказал увезти ее в аврорат. Гермиона могла перечислить десятки способов, как избежать подобного исхода, в конце концов Астория предупредила их всех, что поступит именно так. Но он просто позволил ей выкопать себе могилу.

Тихо ступая след в след за аврорами, уносящими леди Малфой сквозь открытый барьер под заклинанием левитации, Гермиона Грейнджер покинула поместье.


	25. Глава 25

Новость о похищении единственного наследника семьи Малфой произвела эффект разорвавшегося снаряда. Уже на следующее утро в «Ежедневном пророке» появилась статья, полная голословных выводов и параноических догадок. Учитывая, что в недавнем прошлом поместье Малфоев стало мишенью загадочной диверсии, ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что дело имеет политический подтекст. Единственное, что удалось скрыть от жаждущих подробностей умов простых английских магов, так это арест Астории Малфой по обвинению в нападении на своего свекра.

И это странно.

За третьей кружкой кофе после бессонной ночи миссис Гермиона Грейнджер размышляла о том, почему Люциус так сдержан в своих заявлениях. Разве он не должен использовать нападение как доказательство вины Астории? Ведь она не может оправдаться, а Гермиона не может сделать это за нее, не раскрыв себя.

В одиннадцать часов утра миссис Грейнджер получила сову от Джиневры Поттер с просьбой передать ее мужу звонкую затрещину, если он появится на пороге ее дома. Миссис Поттер не видела своего мужа три дня и не могла выразить ему свое негодование лично.

В двенадцать часов Гарри действительно появился. Точнее, он вывалился из-под мантии невидимости прямо посреди гостиной, распластался на полу и слабым голосом попросил чашечку кофе. Получив немного бодрящего напитка, он уселся на полу, широко расставил ноги и мрачно уставился на свою подругу.

— Почему ты никому не сказала?

— О чем? — нахмурилась она.

— Как я и говорил, первое, что мы сделали — это проверили палочки всех присутствующих на их последние заклинания. И пока я обсуждал с Руквудом, куда зарыть его денежки, Люциус пытал кого-то в своем кабинете. Он сказал, что это был нерасторопный домашний эльф, которого, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств нельзя привлечь в качестве свидетеля в суде. Мистер Малфой глубоко раскаивается в своей несдержанности и заплатит крупный штраф за жестокое обращение с магическими существами.

— Как трогательно, — усмехнулась Гермиона, припомнив, что эту поправку к закону «О магических существах» несколько лет назад протащила в сектор магического законодательства именно она, сломав множество копий о щиты старых семей магической Британии.

Гарри сделал последний глоток и спросил снова:

— Почему ты не сказала хотя бы Драко? Он имел право знать.

— Все шло по плану, — сложив руки на груди, она подошла к нему ближе и встала напротив, так что Гарри пришлось запрокинуть голову, — я не стала рисковать операцией.

— Мыслишь как аврор, — фыркнул он и опустил глаза. — Мне нравится.

Воспользовавшись моментом, она размахнулась и ударила его по лицу с такой силой, что Гарри покачнулся и едва не упал. Кружка, которую он от неожиданности выпустил из рук, упала на пол и закрутилась волчком, очки съехали до подбородка.

— Это что, от Джинни? — огромными глазами уставившись на подругу, спросил он.

— Нет, это от меня лично. Вот это от Джинни, — она размахнулась снова.

На этот раз Гарри поймал ее руку, и крепко сжав, прорычал:

— Какого черта, Гермиона?!

— Ты знал, Гарри, — пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки, шипела она. — Ты легилимент, ты не мог не знать. Допрос под сывороткой правды был нужен не только Малфою-старшему, но и тебе, чтобы в присутствии Люциуса и Нарциссы спросить Асторию о том, подвергалась ли она пыткам со стороны своих родственников, и заставить их аннулировать клятву до того, как ее убьет нарушенное обещание. При аврорах и свидетелях у них просто не было другого выбора. Вот почему Люциус сегодня с утра блеет, как агнец. Ты заключил с ним сделку, заставив снять с Астории любые обвинения в обмен на то, что и он не сядет в Азкабан за использование пыточных заклятий.

— Я не знал наверняка, — отпустив ее руку и потирая красную от удара щеку, огрызнулся он. — Я видел, что она что-то скрывает, но не знал, что именно. Вся проблема с легилименцией в том, что узнав о твоих навыках, люди начинают приписывать тебе всемогущество.

Гермиона покачала головой, тяжелая доля чтеца мыслей не вызывала у нее сочувствия.

— Ты мог взять в поместье любую женщину из числа твоих авроров, роль была настолько простой, что справился бы кто угодно. Но ты выбрал меня, надеясь, что я узнаю и расскажу Драко. Потому что если бы ему сказал ты или даже Астория, он бы не поверил, решив, что вы имеете зуб на его отца и просто лжете. Но я — другое дело. Несмотря на все, что между нами произошло, он все еще верит мне.

Гарри Поттер поднялся на ноги и выпрямился во весь свой внушительный рост. Он поправил очки, достал волшебную палочку и заставил кофейную чашку прыгнуть с пола прямо ему в руку.

— Слишком много переменных для жизнеспособного злодейского плана, — убирая палочку в карман, сказал он. — И знаешь почему? Потому что я не злодей, а ты притягиваешь факты за уши! Я всего лишь пытался спасти сначала тебя, а затем Асторию и ее сына!

— Да, — кивнула Гермиона, — и попутно приобрел такое количество компромата на каждого из Малфоев, что они трижды подумают, прежде чем выступить против тебя. Такое преимущество стоит любых рисков.

— Да что не так с этим миром?! — взревел Гарри и швырнул кружку в стену, осколки разлетелись по комнате. — Я рискую всем ради других, а получаю только обвинения! Всю свою чертову жизнь!

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал — я не позволю тебе использовать меня снова.

Закатив глаза, мистер Поттер развернулся на каблуках и направился к двери.

— Спасибо, что спас меня от Азкабана, Гарри! — ворчал он. — Это было так мило с твоей стороны, Гарри!

Уходя, он оглушительно хлопнул дверью.

***

Драко полагал, что после того, как Скорпиус покинет поместье и окажется в безопасности, самое сложное останется позади.

Он никогда в жизни так не ошибался.

После того, как Поттер каким-то чудом заставил Люциуса снять все обвинения с Астории, Драко провел несколько недель, пытаясь помешать этим двоим убить друг друга. В конце концов Малфоям пришлось в буквальном смысле превратить дом в крепость и утроить охрану только для того, чтобы остановить всего одну женщину, которой больше нечего терять.

Астория была убеждена, что ее сын мертв и убил его Люциус, и никакие аргументы не достигали ни ее воспаленного ума, ни ее разбитого сердца. Боль потери разъедала ее изнутри, толкая на безумные поступки. Через три недели, испробовав все способы добраться до лорда Малфоя лично, она затаилась, поселившись в доме своих родителей.

За последние десять лет Гринграссы успели подзабыть, каково это, жить под одной крышей со своей младшей дочерью, а вспомнив, спешно обратились к ее мужу с просьбой как-то повлиять на ее поведение. Драко им искренне сочувствовал, ему и самому было страшно смотреть в ее горящие ненавистью глаза, но он ничем не мог помочь. В его столе лежал договор о расторжении брака, который Астория швырнула ему в лицо в тот день, когда он решительно отверг ее бредни о том, будто Люциус угрожал ей и Скорпиусу смертью задолго до похищения и даже пытал ее. Он до сих пор не подписал его только потому, что еще слишком рано. Нужно дать Поттеру немного времени, чтобы завести следствие в тупик, как он это умеет.

Судя по газетным заголовкам, заместитель главы аврората не сидел сложа руки все это время. Громкое дело привело к нему на допрос десятки людей, которых он не имел повода вызвать годами. Душевно поговорив с ними о происшествии в поместье Малфоев, он непринужденно переходил на другие дела и выяснял массу интересных подробностей о преступлениях, расследования по которым считались безнадежными много лет. Кресло главы аврората на всех парах мчалось к его костлявой заднице.

Люциус злился и швырял в камин газеты с новостями о заключении под стражу очередного старого знакомого.

— Он превышает полномочия! — сминая очередную страницу, рычал Люциус.

— Он делает это с младенчества, — философски замечал Драко.

Впрочем, очень скоро им обоим стало не до газет. Несколько мелких имущественных исков, оспаривающих право владения семьи Малфой землями в Девоншире, поступили в производство верховного суда. Астория знала о финансовой жизни семьи не так уж много, но готова была использовать все. Разумеется, ни под одним судебным требованием не значилось ее имя, она лишь нашла людей, которым будет выгодна эта тяжба и рассказала им о слабых местах в договорах, которым была уже не одна сотня лет.

Через полтора месяца, окончательно закрутившись в водовороте журналистов, юристов, охранников и сочувствующих обывателей, Драко сдался и написал Гарри Поттеру, что хочет встретиться с ним.

— Верни ей воспоминания, — едва перешагнув бортик камина в кабинете начальника аврората, потребовал он.

— Мы договаривались о трех месяцах, — напомнил Гарри, он сидел в кресле посетителя и рассматривал свой бумажник. Изображения на колдографиях беспрестанно двигались, как это обычно случается, когда колдограф пытается запечатлеть детей, которые не способны сидеть на месте.

— Прошло полтора, и она уже натравила на нас стаю волков, которые рвут на части наши земли. Я не хочу знать, что она еще придумает.

Гарри ненадолго замолчал, он достал из бумажника колдографию, на которой были изображены трое детей в гриффиндорских мантиях. Драко поначалу принял их за отпрысков Уизли, но потом обратил внимание, что рыжий мальчик на колдо только один. Гарри рассеянно посмотрел на карточку, болезненно поморщился и спрятал ее за другую, изображающую его жену и детей.

— Обнародуй договор о расторжении брака, — наконец произнес он. — Она ведь уже подписала его, верно? Журналисты облепят ее, как стая летучих обезьян, и проворачивать темные делишки станет некогда.

— Они облепят и меня.

— Тебе не привыкать. А вот Астория общается с прессой не часто, на некоторое время они выведут ее из строя.

Шумно вздохнув, Драко опустился в кресло рядом. Он уже понял, что ничего не добьется, но возвращаться в особняк ему совершенно не хотелось. Он заглянул в бумажник Гарри, скользнул равнодушным взглядом по рыжим волосам молодой женщины и лицам ее детей и вдруг сказал:

— План Дамблдора существовал, не так ли? То, что Джиневра не знала о нем, не доказывает его отсутствия, старик мог использовать ее втемную.

Гарри захлопнул бумажник и посмотрел на собеседника.

— Я думал об этом, — сказал он, нахмурившись. — И пришел к выводу, что это не имеет значения. Если Джинни — часть какого-то плана, то она — лучшая его часть.

Дамблдор был его опекуном. Опекуном, судя по всему, никудышным, но тем не менее, он был тем человеком, к словам которого Гарри прислушивался, чью идеологию впитывал. И пусть Гарри не всегда был с ним согласен, но уважал и любил его.

Так что — Драко вздрогнул — он имел дело с приемным сыном Альбуса Дамблдора, который стоял в двух шагах от исполнительной власти в этой стране.

— Две недели, — сказал Гарри, когда Драко поднялся с места, чтобы уйти, — протяни еще две недели, и все закончится.

***

Солнечный свет струился сквозь голые ветки деревьев графства Сомерсет. Прошлой ночью выпал первый снег, и темные следы от изящных женских сапожек с резной подошвой резко выделялись на белом полотне нехоженой тропинки. Женщина в длинном черном платье с замысловатой драпировкой и расшитой серебряными нитями накидке уходила все дальше в лес до тех пор, пока не встретила тех, кто ее ждал.

— Ты написал, что нашел моего сына, — откинув капюшон, Астория впилась взглядом в Гарри Поттера, — а притащил моего бывшего мужа.

Теперь она стала именно такой, какой все вокруг желали видеть ее, — утонченной леди из богатой семьи. Налаживая контакты и плетя интриги, она не могла выглядеть иначе — люди не стали бы доверять ей. Астория ненавидела этот образ жизни, но не могла отступить. Драко не видел ее уже около месяца, но за это время изменилась не только ее одежда: лицо осунулось, плечи стали острыми, а пальцы — настолько тонкими, что ни одно из принадлежавших ей колец не держалось на них больше. Только глаза оставались яркими, как прежде, несмотря на залегшие под ними темные круги.

— Это и его сын тоже, так что я решил взять его с собой, — Гарри протянул ей руку и добавил: — Идем.

Астория взяла его за руку, и все трое исчезли без следа, чтобы в следующий миг ступить на песчаное побережье Тихого океана. Вдалеке виднелась группа людей, они стояли, опираясь на узкие лопаты, и оживленно о чем-то беседовали, разглядывая песок.

— Мексиканский залив, — в замешательстве проговорила Астория. — Кто догадался спрятать его здесь?

— Ты, — сказал Гарри, и она вздрогнула. — Ты выбрала эту экспедицию по изучению морских черепах, потому что она полностью состоит из магглов. Им попросту некому проболтаться. К тому же у нас магглов не считают людьми, и, проверяя твои связи, никто не обратил на них внимания. Хоть какая-то польза от стереотипов, — он потянул ее за руку и попросил: — Смотри на меня.

Взмахнув волшебной палочкой у ее виска, он подцепил нить фальшивых воспоминаний и осторожно вытянул ее. Извиваясь и струясь, белесая дымка упала на песок и исчезла.

— Я… — несколько раз моргнув, начала Астория и вдруг осеклась, — я надеюсь, вы двое не ждете извинений?

— Не-ет, — издевательски протянул Драко, — с чего бы?

— Хорошо, потому что их не последует.

Астория направилась было к группе ученых, которые только что заметили ее и приветственно махали руками издалека, но остановилась, чтобы снять свою обувь на каблуках, — ходить в ней по песку было невозможно. Тем временем маленькая полная женщина отделилась от остальных и побежала в ее сторону.

— O, Dios mio! Тори, почему ты так одета?! — с сильным акцентом возмутилась она. — Ты же и часа не протянешь на этой жаре! А с лицом у тебя что? Ты болеешь? Ужасно выглядишь!

— Со мной все в порядке, Анхель, — отмахнулась Астория, связывая шнурки вместе и перекидывая обувь через плечо, — а вот с твоим чувством такта надо что-то делать.

— Que?

Анхель жизнерадостно тараторила еще что-то по-испански, но Астория не слушала ее. Перепрыгивая через камни, светловолосый загорелый мальчик бежал к ней изо всех сил.

— Мама! — кричал он, размахивая пачкой мятых листов. — Мама, я почти закончил книгу! Ну, наполовину! Зато она с рисунками!

— Эй, Поттер, — позвал Драко, как только заметил, что, сложив руки за спиной, Гарри направился в обратную сторону, собираясь трансгрессировать подальше от случайных взглядов.

Гарри остановился, но не обернулся, зато стало хорошо видно, как напряглась его спина.

— Спасибо, — сказал Драко.


	26. Глава 26

— Добро пожаловать в отдел магического правопорядка, миссис Грейнджер, — приятная светловолосая женщина лет сорока в безупречно отглаженной мантии серого цвета встретила Гермиону прямо у лифта. — Меня зовут Мелисса Хаббл. Ваше назначение наделало много шума среди моих коллег.

— Я надеюсь, мне не придется спасаться бегством? — перехватив поудобнее свою папку для бумаг, Гермиона подала Мелиссе руку и вежливо пожала ее.

— Едва ли, — усмехнулась Хаббл, — рискованно докучать тому, у кого друзья в аврорате. Кстати, передайте мистеру Поттеру мои искренние поздравления, он заслужил это место, как никто.

Прием по случаю вступления в должность нового главы аврората Гермиона своим присутствием не почтила, поэтому она лишь сдержанно улыбнулась в ответ на эту просьбу. Она высказала Гарри все еще в тот раз, когда он сам приходил к ней домой, и добавить ей было нечего. Мистер Поттер не стал ее врагом в одночасье, но и лучшим другом больше не был. Слепое доверие, которое Гермиона питала к нему раньше, сменилось настороженностью, и она хотела, чтобы Гарри об этом знал.

В понедельник утром коридоры Министерства Магии наполнялись потоками волшебников, точно полноводные реки. И это бурное течение, словно огромный ледокол, взрезал Энтони Голдштейн, спеша навстречу к своей старой знакомой. К слову, знакомых в этой толпе Гермиона видела не мало, но не все они спешили поздороваться: кто-то помнил о старых разногласиях, кто-то ждал более благоприятного момента. Энтони, тяжело дыша, радушно пожал Гермионе руку.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим, Гермиона!

— Шесть, — сбив его радостный тон самым буквальным ответом из возможных, улыбнулась она. — Я шесть лет занималась семьей, а ты, я смотрю, все это время увеличивал свой вес на политической арене.

Шесть лет назад Энтони был белокурым красавцем, высоким и статным, теперь же он напоминал пузатого банкира из старых анекдотов. Своей принадлежности к числу работников Гринготтс он не скрывал никогда, сколько бы зависти или ненависти это ни вызывало, и по прошествии многих лет слился с образом окончательно.

— Ну, теперь-то с семьей покончено, а? — улыбнулся он в ответ, и как только заметил, что его собеседница нахмурилась, добавил: — И не смотри на меня так, ты первая начала с хреновой шутки.

А еще шесть лет назад он лишь смущенно улыбнулся бы в ответ на такой выпад. Очевидно, работа с гоблинами обязывает иметь хорошо заточенные зубы. Как приятно, что она узнала об этом сейчас, а не когда они неизбежно схлестнулись бы по-настоящему.

— Как приятно вернуться к старым друзьям, — протянула она и снова направилась вдоль по длинному коридору.

— Особенно когда их так много, — хмыкнул Энтони, и Гермиона заметила, как Мелисса, молча шедшая впереди, закатила глаза.

Несколько минут спустя мисс Хаббл остановилась у большой двустворчатой двери и, толкнув ее, пригласила своих спутников войти. Взгляду открылся обширный зал, заставленный широкими столами, на которых громоздились сотни свитков и книг. Гермиона едва удержала себя от язвительного комментария в адрес новых коллег. Законотворчество — нелегкий труд, требующий постоянного доступа к большому количеству источников и весьма активной переписки, но, черт побери, этим людям просто необходим авторский курс Гермионы Грейнджер по систематизации информации!

— Проклятье, Хаббл! — раздался резкий окрик откуда-то справа, и Гермиона повернула голову на знакомый голос. — Сколько раз я просил тебя стучаться прежде, чем входить!

— Кстати о шуме, — осторожно наклонилась Мелисса к уху своей новой коллеги, — в основном его поднимает мистер «Вы мне за это ответите!» Малфой.

Драко стоял за одним из столов, бледный от гнева, в его руке превращался в пепел смятый листок мелованной бумаги. Гермионе на миг показалось, будто она различила изображения разноцветных морских звезд на стремительно тлеющем листе.

— Это общий кабинет, Малфой, — сдержанно проговорила Мелисса и направилась к своему столу. Судя по тембру ее голоса, по десятибалльной шкале Драко успел достать ее примерно на двенадцать. — Хочешь приватности — возвращайся в дипломатический сектор.

Заняв свое рабочее место, она добавила тише: «Если хоть одна искра упадет на мой стол — я тебя четвертую». Гермиона от души ей посочувствовала. Знала бы Мелисса, скольких людей время от времени преследует мысль об убийстве Драко Малфоя, перестала бы тратить на это время — очередь и так достаточно велика.

Полгода. Они не разговаривали полгода. С того самого вечера, как Гермиона сказала, что любит его, и он ответил, что верит ей.

Ничего. Ни слова. Ни строчки. О страшной судьбе той единственной совы, что она отправила ему, Гермиона старалась не задумываться. Птица не вернулась. Очевидно, в поместье Малфоев ей были не рады.

— Миссис Грейнджер, — стряхивая пепел с рук, протянул он. — Посмотрите, кто оставил домашних эльфов, чтобы присоединиться к нам. Выросли, наконец, из своих вязаных шапочек?

Гермиона смерила его полным пренебрежения взглядом, раздумывая над тем, что он здесь делает. Перевод из дипломатического сектора в сектор магического законодательства можно назвать горизонтальным лишь условно. Дипломаты имеют огромное количество привилегий по сравнению с рядовыми чиновниками, не говоря уже о том, что условия их работы просто роскошные.

Ради чего он всем этим пожертвовал?

— Мистер Малфой, — холодно улыбнулась она. — Не всем место в министерстве достается по наследству, некоторым приходится начинать с малого. — Гермиона положила свою папку на единственный свободный стол. — Я надеюсь, с вами будет приятно работать. Вы ведь знаете, что такое работать?

Энтони Голдштейн за соседним столом громко фыркнул: он увидел именно то, на что рассчитывал. Будет ли интересно работать здесь в ближайшие месяцы? Пожалуй. Будет ли это приятно? Вряд ли.

***

Едва появившись на пороге своего маленького дома и обнаружив гору упакованных вещей там же, где оставила ее утром, Гермиона глубоко вздохнула. Она заплатила транспортной компании три дня назад, чтобы они перевезли все это в ее новую квартиру в Лондоне, но, судя по всему, они снова не нашли ее дом. Никаких магглоотводящих чар на этой старой развалине не было и в помине, так что оставался всего один вариант — транспортная компания наняла топографических кретинов, которые не умеют пользоваться картами в собственных смартфонах.

Миссис Грейнджер открыла дверь своим ключом и трижды прокляла тот день, когда ей пришло в голову, что сделать телефонный звонок — это гораздо быстрее и дешевле, чем купить безразмерный чемодан.

Большую часть времени Хьюго и Роуз теперь проводили в Норе, а без них в этом доме нет никакой необходимости. Небольшой городской квартиры вполне хватит, чтобы выдержать нашествие маленьких Уизли на выходные и праздники. И хотя Гермиона скучала по детям, она понимала, что Нора со всеми ее чудесами и толпой разновозрастных кузенов подходит им больше, по крайней мере, всякий раз они возвращаются счастливыми и приносят ворох историй о своих приключениях. Кроме того, как следует обустроившись в городе, она планировала подключить квартиру к каминной сети, чтобы дети могли перемещаться между двумя домами, когда пожелают.

Звук ее шагов гулко отдавался от стен в пустой прихожей, скидывая туфли, она вдруг почувствовала запах кофе, которому здесь было решительно неоткуда взяться. Друзей она не ждала, а враги едва ли станут опускаться до того, чтоб пригласить ее на чашечку ароматного напитка, но все же Гермиона достала палочку из рукава и шагнула в гостиную, подняв ее перед собой.

Драко Малфой сидел на укрытом светлым чехлом кресле и пил кофе из любимой кружки Дика Грейнджера.

— Переезжаешь? — встретив ее удивленный взгляд, вместо приветствия спросил он. — Жаль, мне даже нравился этот дом. Кажется, с тех пор целая жизнь прошла…

Преодолев оцепенение, она поджала губы и быстро подошла к Малфою, убирая палочку и сжимая в руке маленький ключ, который всегда находился при ней на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Гермиона вцепилась ему в плечо так сильно, что он выронил кружку, но портал сработал так быстро, что кофе не успел даже пролиться на его дорогой костюм.

Распластавшись на полу незнакомой квартиры, Драко зашипел от боли, но быстро поднялся, — очевидно, не на такой прием он рассчитывал.

— Ты спятил? — не давая ему опомниться, спросила Гермиона. — Стоит кому-то увидеть нас вместе, и мы оба потеряем все!

— Полгода назад тебя это не волновало, — усмехнулся он, оглядывая помещение.

Темное дерево старых шкафов и рабочего стола хорошо сочеталось с красно-черной накидкой на диване и картинами в тяжелых рамах, но все вместе выглядело настолько мрачно, что он засомневался в том, что именно сюда Гермиона собиралась переехать.

— И я жестоко поплатилась за свое легкомыслие, — не сводя с него строгого взгляда, подтвердила она.

— Что это за место? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Драко, обогнув ее по широкой дуге. Он подробнее изучил рабочий стол, но никаких бумаг, указывающих на владельца, не нашел. Драко провел пальцами по темной поверхности стола и не обнаружил ни пылинки. Повсюду царил спартанский порядок, и от того квартира казалась необитаемой.

— Квартира Гарри, — вздохнула Гермиона и тут же добавила: — Одна из.

Драко отдернул руку от стола.

— То есть встречаться у тебя дома слишком опасно, а притащить меня в берлогу Поттера — в самый раз? — он обернулся к ней и вопросительно поднял светлую бровь.

— Гарри Поттер шел к почетному титулу главного параноика страны всю жизнь и на прошлой неделе получил его, — встретив его взгляд, веско проговорила Гермиона. — Я не знаю человека, который разбирался бы в безопасности лучше.

«Даже если он круглосуточно прослушивает все квартиры без исключения, едва ли он узнает что-то новое», — мрачно добавила про себя она. То, что экстренный портключ все еще работал для нее, однозначно говорило о том, что Гарри все еще надеется восстановить отношения со своей старой подругой.

— Что было в квартире Поттера, останется в квартире Поттера? — насмешливо протянул Драко. — Хм, кажется, мои планы на вечер только что кардинально изменились…

— Не люблю хвастаться, но я хорошо понимаю намеки, — резко оборвала его Гермиона. — Полгода молчания — это достаточно красноречиво. Что тебе нужно?

— Я планировал перехватить тебя на приеме по случаю вступления в должность нового главы аврората, но ты не пришла.

Драко уходил от прямых вопросов, и это понемногу начинало ее раздражать. Даже ее благоприобретенный «иммунитет к Малфоям», который в основном состоял в твердой убежденности, что все члены этой семьи такие же люди, как остальные, давал сбой в этой ситуации.

— Ты был там? — принимая правила игры, она присела на диван. Драко не сможет увиливать вечно, но это может продлиться достаточно долго.

— Мистер Поттер оказал моей семье неоценимую поддержку, когда исчез мой сын. Конечно, я был там, — он прислонился к столу и сложил руки на груди. — Я не знаю, как у вас на Гриффиндоре, а у нас не принято разбрасываться такими союзниками, как глава аврората.

Не только Гарри воспользовался этой запутанной историей, чтобы выбить небольшое политическое преимущество. Малфой сделал то же самое, став на шаг ближе к нему. В прежние времена Драко, поздравляющий Гарри с победой в чем бы то ни было, вызвал бы по меньшей мере непонимание у всех присутствующих, но времена изменились.

— Тяжело продолжать любить кого-то, когда понимаешь, кто он на самом деле, — медленно проговорила она, раздумывая над тем, что произошло.

Драко Малфой вытолкнул ее за борт не единожды. Во второй раз он вытащил ее за границы ее собственной жизни, показав изнанку, где жил с рождения. В его мире места для доверия не оставалось, все пространство занимали искусные манипуляции и интриги. Каждый, кто переступал порог этого мира, был вынужден принимать правила. Но даже теперь, освободившись от этого пагубного влияния, Гермиона не могла забыть о том, что узнала по ту сторону.

— Поверь мне, — печально улыбнулся Драко, — в этом нет ничего невозможного.

Гермиона подняла на него взгляд, и на секунду ей показалось, будто в глазах у нее двоится: не Драко Малфой стоял перед ней с этой печальной улыбкой на устах, а Дик Грейнджер в слишком дорогом для него костюме. До этого момента она разделяла их, будто в одном нет ничего от другого, кроме разве что внешности, и эта иллюзия помогла ей смириться с потерей. «Дик Грейнджер не вернется, — говорила она себе, — он исчез навсегда! Драко Малфой — совершенно другой человек!»

Но поливая ее грязными ругательствами на палубе своей яхты и целуя ее под шум волн на берегу, выбрасывая ее за борт и бросая все силы на то, чтобы помочь ей и ее детям, препираясь с ней в министерстве и признаваясь в любви после, Драко Малфой оставался одним и тем же человеком.

— Почему ты не мог просто остаться мерзавцем? — вздохнула она. — Так было бы гораздо проще тебя ненавидеть.

— Я не изменился, — пожал плечами он. — Изменилось только то, что ты знаешь обо мне.

Любовь и преданность не растворились вместе с ложными воспоминаниями, они все еще жили в нем — светились во взгляде, прятались в уголках губ. Вопрос только в том, как много она готова заплатить за все это: никогда не появляться с ним на людях, прятаться даже от собственных детей, встречаться редко и украдкой, не позволять себе ни единой искренней улыбки…

Повисла долгая пауза, стало слышно, как тикают большие часы где-то в соседней комнате.

— Послушай, мне уже не шестнадцать, — прервал молчание Драко, — я хорошо владею собой и, если бы речь шла только о любви, я бы отступил ради нашей общей безопасности. Но я собираюсь начать большую игру и готов рисковать хоть каждый день, лишь бы ты играла вместе со мной.

Вот почему он молчал так долго — он собирался попросить чертовски много.

Гермиона представляла Генри Финнеса и всех прогрессивных маглорожденных волшебников, в то время как Драко и его семья были оплотом консерваторов в Магической Британии. Заполучить такого союзника, как Драко Малфой, на старте карьеры — немыслимая удача. Заполучить такого союзника, как Гермиона Грейнджер, героиня Второй Магической Войны и флагман всех маглорожденных в стране — удача не меньшая.

Для любого в министерстве, но не для каждого из них. Если хоть кто-нибудь прознает, что на самом деле они работают вместе, от репутации обоих останется лишь пыль. Они должны оставаться врагами, идеологическими противниками, львами на арене, если хотят сохранить свое влияние.

Драко знал, что любви будет недостаточно для этого союза, и добавил к своему предложению власть.

— Так что да, я беспринципный, жадный до власти мерзавец и ты мне нужна. И да, я осознал это три дня назад, когда узнал о твоем назначении.

— Я просто уточню, — подняв вверх указательный палец не без иронии в голосе проговорила она, — после всего, что мы пережили, ты предлагаешь мне тайный политический союз, который уничтожит нас обоих в случае огласки?

— Угу, — кивнул он, — почти как наш так называемый брак.

— И ты действительно думаешь, что я свяжусь с тобой еще раз? — Гермиона поднялась с дивана, посмотрела ему в глаза и улыбнулась, прекрасно зная, что ее улыбка выдаст ответ.

Драко так и не узнал настоящую цену, которую она заплатила за визит в поместье Малфоев, и она не собиралась посвящать его в грехи Люциуса ни сейчас, ни позже. Известие о том, что лорд Малфой действительно поднял руку на жену своего сына, разорвет отношения между ними навсегда, отбросив Драко очень далеко с лидерских позиций в министерстве. Люциус — никто без своего сына, Драко — никто без своего отца. Каждый из них может действовать через другого, но стоит разорвать эту связь, и как сила Малфои перестанут существовать.

Именно на это рассчитывал Гарри, выбрав для плана по освобождению Скорпиуса Гермиону, а не любую из своих коллег.

Но Гарри мыслит как аврор. Его цель — уничтожить врага, даже если его место займет следующий. Особенно если его место займет следующий. Его жизнь — бесконечная битва, но политика строится на компромиссах.

— Это легко проверить, — Драко усмехнулся и в пару шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. Прикосновение его теплой руки казалось чем-то родным и близким, несмотря на то, что в последний раз он так прикасался к ее щеке целую жизнь назад. Гермиона наклонила голову, позволяя ему заправить за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь непослушных волос. Драко провел пальцами по ее шее вниз и расстегнул пуговицу на блузке. — Скажи, чтобы я остановился.


	27. Глава 27

Ночью Чикаго превращался в огромный архипелаг, тонущий в море раскаленных электрических огней. С высоты восьмидесятого этажа Хайд Тауэр*, как бесхитростно называли ее американские волшебники, улицы казались огненными реками, медленно несущими волны света из центра к окраинам. Эта башня располагалась между другими небоскребами, но о ее существовании знали только волшебники, для многих из которых вся жизнь города сосредоточилась в десятках ее невидимых этажей.

Головное отделение компании «Финнес и партнеры» находилось здесь, и потому миссис Гермиона Грейнджер имела в здании собственные апартаменты, защищенные, как Форт Нокс. Не отводя усталых глаз от переливающегося ночными огнями окна, она подняла руку и расстегнула заколку на волосах, позволив им волнами опуститься на плечи. Серая министерская мантия тихо легла на кресло, освобождая от груза дневных дел.

Отблески ядовито-зеленого света осветили белоснежную мебель, когда из камина вышел высокий мужчина в безупречной мантии.

— Прости, — выдохнул он, едва подняв на нее глаза.

— Никто не должен извиняться за то, что хорошо делает свою работу, — сдержанно улыбнувшись, проговорила она.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что я должен?

Первые несколько месяцев они оба старательно соблюдали нейтралитет и не лезли в дела друг друга. Но когда в руки Финнеса попал тендер на закупку медикаментов для Мунго, а Гермиона стала обхаживать главного колдомедика, убеждая его ввести хотя бы пять процентов маггловских средств наряду с магическими, Драко не выдержал.

Сэр Герхард Мэрроу был в шаге от пенсии и потому мог позволить себе рискованные решения. Если бы что-то пошло не так, он просто подал бы в отставку, не потеряв ничего. Если бы все прошло отлично, он стал бы героем и новатором в области магической медицины. Клинические испытания шли полным ходом. Как-то вечером мистер Малфой получил отчеты о результатах и понял, что больше медлить нельзя.

Драко пригласил сэра Мэрроу на ужин лишь однажды, и на следующий день тот подал в отставку. Драко не говорил с ним о лекарствах, не опровергал преимуществ современного подхода, не убеждал в том, что традиционные средства лучше непроверенных нововведений. Вместо этого он говорил с ним о семье и о том, как мало может остаться времени, чтобы побыть рядом с любимыми людьми…

В свете шумихи вокруг трагической семейной истории Малфоев, не посочувствовал бы ему только полный мудак. И добрый сэр Мэрроу переосмыслил свои приоритеты именно так, как рассчитывал мистер Малфой.

Через неделю во главе больницы Святого Мунго встала женщина, которая еще не скоро позволит себе рисковать своим положением, вводя маггловские лекарства.

Гермиона не сказала Драко ни слова, но убрала со своего рабочего стола все тяжелые и острые предметы. Конечно, она узнала, кто приложил руку к досрочной отставке Мэрроу — ее сеть осведомителей ничем не уступала сети Малфоя.

На прошлой неделе остаться с ней в кабинете после завершения рабочего дня он не рисковал. В первый раз эта женщина сломала ему нос задолго до того, как поступила на работу в Министерство Магии. Кто знает, чего еще от нее ожидать?

Лучше бы ему научиться говорить «Прости» до того, как он окончательно все испортит.

Снова.

Гермиона никогда не была его женой и никогда не станет. Но будь он проклят, если позволит ей уйти.

Просторная гостиная в стиле модерн была окутана в полумрак, только огонь в камине освещал ее, отбрасывая красные тона и глубокие тени. Драко не видел лица своей собеседницы, она стояла слишком далеко от единственного источника света.

— Я не трогала твоих союзников в дипломатическом корпусе и закрывала глаза на попытки протащить снижение пошлин на французские зелья, — опираясь на край письменного стола, проговорила она, — но раз ты считаешь срыв сделки такого уровня приемлемым, то и мои руки отныне свободны…

Драко сделал несколько шагов к ней и оказался достаточно близко, чтобы заметить блеск в ее глазах.

— Я же извинился, — склонив голову на бок, напомнил он.

Гермиона не выглядела обиженной, она не выглядела даже сколько-нибудь расстроенной, по ее губам гуляла задумчивая улыбка. Драко знал это выражение ее лица, как и каждый, кто когда-либо переходил ей дорогу. В отличие от Малфоя, который предпочитал проворачивать свои дела без лишнего шума, миссис Грейнджер не боялась бросать вызов своим противникам открыто.

— Поздно, — вздохнула она, впрочем, без всякого сожаления.

Она не всегда выигрывала схватку, но благодаря этой тактике в министерстве осталось весьма мало людей, способных без содрогания думать о том, что придется иметь с ней дело. К счастью, Драко Малфой — один из них.

— Нет-нет-нет, только не французы, — в притворном ужасе заговорил он и сократил расстояние еще на пару шагов, оказавшись так близко, что смог бы стереть эту улыбку, если бы захотел. — Этим договоренностям сотни лет!

Гермиона подозрительно сощурилась, разглядывая его, а затем улыбнулась шире. Подлинного беспокойства в его словах было столько же, сколько и раскаяния. Что бы ни заставляло его лгать о том, что он сожалеет, на самом деле он гордится собой.

— Значит тебе не пришлось делать ничего, чтобы достигнуть их, — теперь ее голос звучал тише, в горле вдруг пересохло, — а я работала над внедрением маггловских лекарств в Мунго полгода.

Она подняла руку и, схватив его за галстук, притянула ближе к себе.

— Я потеряла полгода, и ты мне за это заплатишь.

Мистер Малфой не успел даже ответить, что недостаточно богат для таких чудовищных амбиций — жадный, страстный поцелуй отнял все его дыхание. Подавшись вперед, он прижал ее к столу, позволяя почувствовать насколько возбужден. Гермиона рванула ворот его рубашки и пара пуговиц отлетела в сторону, звонко застучав по новому паркету. Проклятье, если бы он знал, он разозлил бы ее гораздо раньше!

Драко почувствовал, как улыбается практически против воли, прямо сейчас у него были дела поважнее, но, черт возьми, это было смешно!

Миссис Грейнджер убрала все лишнее со своего стола в министерстве вовсе не потому, что боялась убить своего любовника пресс-папье в приступе ярости. О нет, у нее были далеко идущие планы на сам стол! Но Драко ни разу не остался после семи, чтобы узнать о них…

Никогда раньше чувствовать себя полным идиотом не было так приятно.

— Что? — почувствовав, как он смеется, в замешательстве спросила она.

— Я так много о тебе не знал, — проговорил он, расстегивая ее юбку.

На самом деле он знал, но старался не вспоминать. Память то и дело услужливо подкидывала ему воспоминания о том, как взлохмаченная пятикурсница в красно-оранжевом шарфе, раскрасневшись, что-то доказывает своему непутевому рыжему приятелю. Тот возражает на каждый довод, и только кретину не ясно, насколько им обоим нравится эта игра.

Он старался игнорировать все воспоминания о ее бывшем муже, как будто до встречи с Драко Гермиона не жила и не любила. Как будто он единственный, кто когда-либо подходил к ней так близко, чтобы понять, что ее по-настоящему волнует. Но закрывая глаза на половину ее жизни, он чуть было не упустил кое-что очень важное.

Гермионе нужен противник настолько же сильный, как и она сама, иначе ее любимая игра теряет смысл.

Драко не нужно притворяться кем-то другим, чтобы оставаться рядом с ней, достаточно быть собой.

Серая юбка бесформенным комком упала, обнажив стройные ноги. Гермиона одевалась подчеркнуто строго, ее одежда скрывала все, что он так любил, все, от чего перехватывало дыхание. И все же Драко скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем посоветовал выбрать что-то более соблазнительное. Никто не должен догадаться о том, какое сокровище скрывают эти безвкусные серые тряпки.

Никто, кроме него.

***

— Ты только что спрятал от меня газету?

Гермиона стояла у входа в кухню, облокотившись на белоснежную стену. Несмотря на то, что она жила здесь уже достаточно долго и, несомненно, привезла все необходимые вещи, на ней все равно красовалась рубашка с оторванными пуговицами, павшая жертвой страсти буквально несколько часов назад.

— Нет, — невозмутимо отхлебнув кофе, Драко покачал головой. Если бы он мог, он бы эту чертову газету еще и сжег, но не хватило времени — Гермиона вышла из кухни лишь на минуту.

— Что бы ты ни пытался скрыть, я все равно узнаю, — с нажимом проговорила она и подошла ближе. — Рано или поздно.

— Я предпочитаю «поздно», — отставив в сторону кружку и обняв Гермиону за талию, проговорил он. — У нас всего два дня, и я не знаю, когда в следующий раз мне выпадет шанс с тобой позавтракать… Забудь про чертову газету.

Некоторое время он просто стоял, вдыхая запах ее волос, пока краем уха не уловил шуршание у себя за спиной. Пространство за тостером оказалось не слишком надежным укрытием, Гермиона без труда вычислила, что быстро дотянуться Драко смог бы только до него. Мистер Малфой горестно вздохнул, но не пошевелился. В последнее время он научился ценить каждую минуту рядом с Гермионой, и сейчас у него этих минут оставалось в лучшем случае пять.

— Кажется, у твоего друга большие проблемы, — протянул он над самым ее ухом.

Гермиона громко фыркнула.

— То есть когда тебе от него что-то нужно, он наш общий друг, а когда у него проблемы — исключительно мой? — через короткую, очень короткую паузу она воскликнула: «Боже правый!» и, бросив газету на пол, умчалась одеваться.

Драко снова взял кружку в руки и сделал последний глоток.

Чертов Поттер.

***

На первый взгляд за последние полгода в кабинете начальника аврората не изменилось ничего, но едва Гермиона ступила на коврик у камина и сделала первый вдох, как тут же закашлялась. В воздухе плыл тяжелый запах сигаретного дыма.

— Добро пожаловать, — глава аврората отвернулся от окна с видом на атриум и слабо улыбнулся. Гермиона покосилась на сигарету в его руке, явно не первую за день, но ничего не сказала. В конце концов Гарри имеет право гробить свою жизнь так, как считает нужным.

— Это правда? — стараясь не дышать глубоко, спросила она. — Вы действительно нашли лекарство от ликантропии?

Драко, стоявший за ее спиной, только усмехнулся. Статья, которую они оба прочли сегодня утром, называлась «Оборотни в аврорате!» и в ней говорилось вовсе не об этом. То есть и об этом тоже, но…

— Гарри, вы должны сделать его доступным как можно скорее!

…Гермиона видела только то, что ее действительно интересовало — призрак безоблачного счастливого будущего.

— Это не лекарство, — проговорил Гарри, глубоко затянулся и выдохнул облако белого дыма, — это оружие.

Драко устало опустился в кресло. По дороге сюда он пытался объяснить своей спутнице, что все не так просто, но она не слушала. Гермиона знала только одно: лекарство от ликантропии, способное вернуть превращения оборотней под контроль разума, навсегда отделив их от циклов Луны, наконец найдено. И оно в руках авроров!

Статья основывалась на утечке информации из аврората, согласно которой несколько лет назад под командованием аврора Поттера был сформирован отряд из зараженных ликантропией волшебников. Все они прошли обучение, как авроры, некоторые имели почетные награды за храбрость. Уже одного этого было достаточно, чтобы повергнуть в панику магическое общество — их охраняют оборотни! Какой кошмар! Но также анонимный источник указывал, что месяц назад на зараженных аврорах начали испытывать сыворотку на основе аконитового зелья, которая не только позволяла им оставаться в своем уме во время превращения, но и контролировать процесс!

Как только тирания Луны осталась в прошлом, на горизонте замаячила тирания оборотней. Спустя столько лет унижений и оскорблений, они были свободны от своего проклятия и могли использовать его так, как захотят.

Ни один из оборотней аврората еще не преступил закон, но тут и там уже слышались требования казнить всех до единого. Ведь теперь они опасны каждый день, а не только в полнолуние.

— Ты выслал их? — улучив момент между страстными речами Гермионы о равенстве, спросил Драко.

— Всех до одного вместе с семьями, — кивнул Гарри. — Остался только я.

— Ты? — глаза Гермионы расширились, она пропустила вздох.

— Из замешанных в этом деле только я, — слабо улыбнулся он и подошел к столу, чтобы добавить еще один окурок в переполненную пепельницу. — Я не настолько глуп, чтобы носить доказательства эксперимента в собственной крови.

— А крот?

— Поймали, работаем, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Не это сейчас главная проблема.

Драко вдохнул пропахший дымом воздух и медленно выдохнул. Главная проблема — паника, и не поддаваться ей с трудом удавалось даже ему самому. Он все еще терпеть не мог Поттера, но тот был одним из тех людей, присутствие которых совершенно необходимо Драко для жизни и карьеры. Одним из двух, если быть точным.

— Дискредитируйте состав, — глядя в огонь камина, проговорил Драко. — Созовите пресс-конференцию с целью продемонстрировать его действие и облажайтесь по полной. Это подпортит вашу репутацию, но уверит всех и каждого, что оружия массового поражения у вас нет.

Гарри хрипло рассмеялся.

— Хорошая попытка, Малфой, но нет. Это меня уничтожит. И ты будешь первым, кто станцует на моих костях.

— Ты войдешь в историю, как самый бесталанный начальник аврората всех времен, но война между людьми и оборотнями, получившими преимущество благодаря твоей глупости, никогда не разразится.

— Во-первых, это не факт. Страна уже сейчас в шаге от геноцида оборотней. А во-вторых, я не могу дискредитировать состав, потому что я его не знаю. Он хранится в голове одного парня из Отдела Тайн, и он не хочет им делиться, потому что считает, что как только разделит этот секрет еще хоть с кем-то — станет мне совершенно не нужен.

— И это правда? — вопросительно подняла брови Гермиона.

— Конечно, нет! — огрызнулся Гарри. — Если бы я убивал коллег каждый раз, когда кто-то из них меня бесит, давно работал бы один! Но он пережил не одну войну и… если вы когда-либо считали, что я — параноик, то уверяю вас, по сравнению с ним я просто доверчивый ягненочек.

Гермиона медленно вздохнула. Работа над лекарством от ликантропии велась непрерывно во всех концах света, этот состав — чертов Святой Грааль всех алхимиков. Почему первыми, кто его обнаружил, стали аврор Поттер и его подчиненные? Гарри не алхимик. Он даже не…

Миссис Грейнджер бросила взгляд на Драко, развалившегося в стареньком кресле с таким видом, будто кабинет начальника аврората — его собственные владения.

…он даже не специалист по редким растениям.

Астория Малфой и ее исследования корня Гангху вполне могли лечь в основу этого открытия. А Гарри вполне мог присвоить их себе в обмен на молчание о том, куда же делся Скорпиус. Еще полгода назад Гермиона не предположила бы подобного коварства, но времена изменились.

— Залезь к нему в голову, достань рецепт, а затем заставь позабыть том что он когда-либо над ним работал, — строго проговорила она. — Ты уже делал так.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Это невозможно.

— Почему? — спросил Драко, для которого аналогия тоже оказалась достаточно очевидна.

— Потому что я не единственный легилимент в стране.

Настала очередь Гермионы нервно посмеиваться:

— Человек, одаренный в зельеварении и легилименции одновременно?

Драко громко фыркнул. Гарри криво усмехнулся, достал из пачки еще сигарету и, похлопывая себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки, заговорил:

— Я получил его в наследство вместе с креслом главы аврората, прямым телефоном премьер-министра Великобритании и никотиновой зависимостью. Это… — он затянулся, — особенный человек для особенных поручений. Я могу убить его, но не могу с ним договориться.

— Может, мне попробовать? — Драко встал с кресла и подошел к Поттеру, но только для того, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что вблизи он выглядит еще паршивее, чем издалека.

— Нет, — отрезал Гарри, темные круги под глазами очарования ему не добавляли.

— Десять лет в дипломатическом секторе, Поттер.

— Ты не понимаешь…

Гермиона закатила глаза. Если Гарри не хочет, чтобы они помогли ему, зачем открыл камин, когда они попросили об этом? Просто попрощаться перед долгим отпуском в Азкабане? Он далеко не настолько сентиментален.

— Перед тобой два человека, на которых завязана вся идеологическая полемика в стране, а ты отворачиваешься от помощи, — повысив голос, проговорила она. — Мы можем договориться с кем угодно. Даже друг с другом.

— О, да, — невесело усмехнулся аврор Поттер и направился к своему столу. — Я в курсе, как у вас это получается. И нет, с ним такое не пройдет.

Драко сложил руки на груди, на этот раз он не поведется на такую дешевую провокацию. Гермиона молча стояла с ним рядом. Пауза опасно затягивалась.

— Я не хочу впутывать вас в это, неужели непонятно? — наконец выдохнул Гарри. — Если моя карьера закончится прямо сейчас, я хочу, чтобы в министерстве остались хотя бы вы двое! Но если вы сунете нос в секреты правительства, да еще и оба одновременно, назад пути уже не будет. Цена за пропуск в Отдел Тайн — ваша частная жизнь. Как только вы переступите порог, нигде и никогда больше не будете в безопасности.

Гермионе нестерпимо захотелось ударить себя ладонью по лбу. А еще лучше — ударить Гарри. Это так он понял ее слова о том, что она не хочет, чтобы он ее использовал? Теперь это: «Я не позволю тебе помочь, даже если ты захочешь!»

— Боже, Гарри, мы с тобой ограбили Гринготтс, сражались с Пожирателями Смерти, победили величайшего Темного Мага современности. Где расписаться?

Поттер улыбнулся почти смущенно и кивнул, а затем повернулся к Малфою.

— А ты? Действительно хочешь узнать, как глубока кроличья нора?

— Продолжая ряд маггловских эвфемизмов, — с усмешкой проговорил Драко, — задница, в которой ты сейчас находишься, в любом случае глубже, Поттер.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но ты прав.

***

Прогулка по коридорам Министерства Магии оказалась неожиданно долгой и изнурительной. Должно быть, Гарри специально выбирал безлюдные коридоры, сейчас он был персоной нон грата на собственной территории, и встречать кого бы то ни было на своем пути не хотел. Гермиона и не подозревала, что в дополнение к лифтам министерства, существуют еще и лестницы, но в этот день запомнила их очень хорошо — они были такими длинными, что путешествие по ним напоминало спуск в преисподнюю. Чрезвычайно травмоопасные, но зато самодвижущиеся лестницы Хогвартса казались прекрасным и недоступным благом магической цивилизации.

— Мы идем уже сорок минут, — окончательно потеряв терпение, проворчал Драко.

— Можешь вернуться и поехать на лифте, — равнодушно ответил Гарри, и они снова погрузились в молчание, нарушаемое лишь звуком шагов, гулко отдающихся от стен.

Когда движение сквозь тьму стало напоминать один из тех кошмаров, что заканчиваются только под утро, оставляя ужасное послевкусие тягостной безысходности, Гарри вдруг остановился. Прямо посреди лестницы, которая ничем не отличалась от сотен прочих, он протянул руку к стене и, повинуясь легкому нажатию, в сторону отъехала каменная плита. В глаза ударил ослепительный свет.

— Я не помню этой комнаты, — стоя посреди бесконечного белого пространства, проговорила Гермиона.

— Здесь многое изменилось с тех пор, как отдел разнесла группа пятикурсников, — усмехнулся Гарри и указательным пальцем подоткнул очки поближе к переносице.

Ослепительный свет вспыхнул и погас, оставив их в полной тьме. Только через несколько секунд на стенах аспидно-черного камня зажглись светильники.

— Полный снимок вашей памяти, — поправляя очки, объяснил Гарри. — Отдел Тайн хранит ваши секреты до тех пор, пока вы храните его. Мне правда жаль, но я предупреждал.

Драко тихо выругался. Тщательно оберегаемые многими поколениями Малфоев тайны теперь хранятся в картотеке невыразимцев. Превосходно!

— Надеюсь, оно того стоило.

— Хм-м, — неопределенно протянул Гарри, закуривая очередную сигарету. — Не уверен, что вы готовы к тому, что сейчас увидите. Я так точно не был готов.

За следующей дверью оказался простой коридор, с такими же серыми стенами, как и все прочие в Министерстве Магии. Гермиона даже заподозрила, что Гарри их разыгрывает, она запомнила этот отдел куда более пугающим местом. Остановившись у ничем не примечательной двери, Гарри постучал. Через некоторое время дверь открылась сама и они оказались в просторном помещении, похожем скорее на медицинскую лабораторию, чем на пристанище волшебника.

Гарри без колебаний прошел в следующее помещение, где посреди стерильной белизны на простом стуле полулежало безвольное тело человека лет сорока, а над ним с пипеткой Мора склонился пожилой мужчина, половину лица которого скрывал респиратор. Его волосы, черные с проседью, были забраны в хвост, черные глаза неотрывно следили за зрачками пациента.

Заметив Гарри и его спутников, мужчина поморщился и снял респиратор.

— Я тысячу раз просил вас не курить в моей лаборатории, Поттер, — тихо, но веско проговорил он. Гарри затянулся с особым наслаждением.

— Как?! — раздался полный непонимания крик Драко.

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Северус Снейп осторожно ставит пипетку в подставку на столе. — Хочешь, спроси его самого.

— Как?! — повторил Драко, на этот раз обращаясь к человеку, которого весь мир считал мертвым уже более десяти лет.

— С какой стати мне вам рассказывать? — Северус поднял бровь ровно также, как делал это сотни раз на уроках, когда хотел показать насколько глупыми считает вопросы своих учеников. Драко прикрыл глаза рукой и простонал что-то похожее на «Люциуса мне было мало…».

Гермиона была далеко не так шокирована. В отличие от Драко, который считал, что скорее Поттер найдет другого зельевара-легилимента, чем Снейп восстанет из мертвых, она распределила вероятности ровно наоборот. Слишком уж это редкое сочетание талантов.

— Что было в пипетке? — спросила она, указывая глазами на человека на стуле, руки которого безвольно свисали до самого пола.

— Вода, — невозмутимо ответил Снейп.

Гермиона чуть толкнула носком туфли свободно болтающуюся руку мужчины. Тот ожидаемо не отреагировал.

— Вода? — переспросила она.

— Вода, — подтвердил Снейп. — И немного ЛСД.

— Очаровательно, — прорычала она, покосившись на Гарри. — Пытки в министерстве магии. Добро пожаловать в средние века.

— Пытки? — Северус медленно снял длинные резиновые перчатки и положил их на стол. — Уверяю вас, миссис Грейнджер, этот человек сейчас испытывает такой экстаз, какой вам и не снился.

— Хотите сказать, он согласился на это добровольно? — хмыкнула она.

— Он добровольно сдал журналистам мистера Поттера и двенадцать хорошо обученных оборотней, — проговорил Снейп и обнажил ряд ровных зубов. — Поверьте, я — это лучшее, что могло с ним случиться.

Гермиона замерла и даже перестала дышать. «Снейп жив» — утверждение маловероятное, но в принципе возможное. «Снейп жив и умеет улыбаться» — утверждение, не имеющее ничего общего с реальностью в принципе. «Снейп жив и позволит дискредитировать величайшее научное открытие в своей жизни» — ох, об этом лучше и вовсе не думать…

— Так… — он развел руками, — чем обязан?

Гермиона снова посмотрела на Гарри, истоки его никотиновой зависимости стали яснее. Аврор Поттер — умный человек, способный на многое ради достижения своих целей, но он ненавидел Снейпа с детства, и тот наверняка приложил не мало усилий к тому, чтобы это было и оставалось так. Дипломатия никогда не была сильной стороной Гарри и периодически он страдал от этого недостатка, но Снейп ненавидел людей в принципе и Поттера особенно. Ничего удивительного, что они не могут договориться.

— Вы не предложите нам присесть? — улыбнулась она. — Я полагаю, это будет долгий разговор.

— Конечно, — он надавил на плечо безвольного человека и тот свалился со стула, освободив его. — Чай, кофе, метамфетамины?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хайд Тауэр - скрытая башня или спрятанная башня (англ.)
> 
> Да, это конец.  
> Но на самом деле истории никогда не заканчиваются и люди продолжают жить, вляпываясь все в новые и новые неприятности, переживая их, справляясь и становясь взрослее и мудрее. Потому что жизнь продолжается тоже. Даже после смерти =)


End file.
